Whut?
by o.0Barako0.o
Summary: -Rewriting- "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Kiko shouted, jumping on Naruto's bed, screaming on the top of her lungs.
1. The family

B-k: Hey! I was Konoka, but then I change this a bit, so call me Barako!

Sorrow and Hell: Okay, some of you might know me as Jase, but please, I like being called 'S-H' better!

S-H: OkAy! Get this into your heads! This story is what some people call a 'Mary Sue'! So if you hate these types, then please click the back button.

This is about three girls falling into Naruto's world, and they live there, having fun and such.

B-k: Okay... I made this story to get away from my life... and I made this story to see if people will like it...

Fact: I don't own Naruto, I just really liked the story.

S-H: Shoot! Some people think she own them or something! Well... hope you like!

* * *

One cool summer night

Two girls were walking to their best friend Takara at her house, when they spotted her, they called out to her.

"Takara! Were here!" a 12 year old girl with long yellow hair with black strips laughed.

"Onee-chan were here, I can't wait!" a little 6 year old with short gold-ish brown, red ends hair shouted, she was holding her favorite doll in her hand.

"Yeah! Now we can get going! Did you bring the snacks?" giggled a12 year old with long blue-black hair.

"Uhhh...onee-chan, that was your job…" Kiko sighed.

"Don't worry, we can stop by the store before we go to the tree house and start to set up." Konoka smiled. Takara slipped her shoes on and put her bag on and stood up.

"Ready!" Takara giggled.

The girls started to walk down the street, laughing and shouting along the way, slapping each other and running away from one another.

"Hey onee-chan, what if anime was real, what would you do?" Kiko asked, pulling at Takara shirt.

"Pinch myself, see if I'm dreaming." Takara replied.

"Oh...ouch," Kiko spit her tongue out. "Won't that hurt onee-chan?" Kiko asked.

"Nope! You can pinch me if I forget, okay?" Takara smiled

"Okay, but I won't do it too hard." Kiko giggled.

"Hey Konoka, why do you think Sasuke is cool?" Takara asked, while looking at the clouds.

"Because he's alone, I feel his pain when our mother passed away, and he may want to kill his brother, but at least it's for a good thing. He wouldn't go around killing people for a bad reason. Like the war we are in, killing people that is protecting the city, but they are innocent, they shouldn't die." Konoka looked away.

"Onee-chan, you should smile, we still have father." Kiko pulled on her sister's shirt.

"Yeah..." Konoka smiled. '_If only she knew..._' They were walking, and Takara can sense that her friend was still sad, so she smacks her on the head.

"Hey! Takara!" Konoka shouted, then she laughed." And why do you think Naruto is so cool?"

"Well, he's funny, and kinda like the same reason as you, he won't go around killing people for a nonsense reason. He is determined to become the next Hokage, which is the coolest thing in the world! He won't ever give up!" Takara laugh.

"Kiko, who do you think is cool?" Konoka asked.

"That boy with the long hair, and has eyes, without the black things in the middle, and also the girl with the same eyes, and the boy you like onee-chans'!" Kiko explain.

"Oh, you mean Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke?" Konoka wondered.

"Yeah, them! They are cool!" Kiko smiled.

"Neji? He's okay…" Takara told Kiko.

Konoka hold on to Kiko's hand, smiling and showing her what she was going to do, Kiko smiled. Konoka smacked Takara on the head and ran away, pulling Kiko with her. Takara chased them until they reach the store.

* * *

They walk in, panting, walking in different direction, and picking drinks and snacks that they all liked.

"That'll 420 yen…"

"Okay, thanks…" Konoka gave the money, grabbed the bag and started to walk out.

"Young lady, your change."

"Keep it!" Konoka giggled, and left.

"You know you guys, we have to pick carefully next time! Lucky I bring alot of yen with me, more than I should bring." Konoka told her friends, then curiosity took over her. "What did you get?" Konoka took a peek inside.

"Everything!" Takara laughed

"Takara!"

Konoka took the lollipop out and gave the other two girls theirs. The girls were walking and licking their lollipops, when Kiko noticed a hole in the ground and stopped to look at it, holding on to her doll really tight.

"Kiko?" Takara turned around to see Kiko bending down to look at the hole.

"Kiko, whacha doing?" Konoka looked and bend down right next to her.

"It's a hole onee-chans, it looks deep" Kiko threw a rock down in the hole, it never reached the bottom.

"Stay away from it Kiko, it sounds deep" Takara warned her, and took a bite out of her lollipop, you could hear a loud crunch coming from her mouth.

"Okay" Kiko stand up, then her shorts got caught onto a sharp branch and pulled her down hard. She rolled into the hole and was hanging onto a branch that was on the side, her doll falling down into the hole.

"Pika!" Kiko screams, trying to reach her doll. Kiko let go by accident.

"Kiko!" Konoka reached down to grab Kiko's hand, she missed and she fell into the hole.

"Onee-chan!" Kiko screamed. Konoka watched, horrified as darkness swallow her sister.

"Come on Takara, were jumping in after my sister." She grabs Takara hand.

"Whut? " She looked at Konoka like she was crazy. Konoka jumped in, pulling Takara with her.

"Kiko! Were coming!" Konoka shouted.

* * *

Konoka open her eyes, finding a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. She sat up, looking around, Takara woke up right next to her.

"Onee-chans! You're up!" Kiko hug a very confused Konoka and Takara, she was holding her dirty doll, and their lollipops. Takara stand up, wondering where they were.

"Kiko, your bleeding, and your clothes are ripped" Konoka hugged Kiko, pulling her to sit down. Takara was tapping Konoka's shoulders, looking around.

"Hey Konoka, you noticed something about this place? It looks so familiar, like we seen it before." Takara walked around.

Konoka looked in her bag and reach for the Band-Aids. She put some Band-Aids on her sister. Kiko gave Konoka her lollipop, and then she stands up and gave Takara hers. Takara took the lollipop and popped it into her mouth. Takara walk up to the house and touch the symbol that was in front.

"It looks like... holy hobo!" Takara gasped. A symbol that looked like a pokeball, with a bit of the bottom dripping down.

Konoka looked around, and looked at what Takara was doing, and saw that she looked different. She looked at her hand, and saw that it looked more cartoon-ish like. She turns around and looked at her back, her hair whipping around.

"Ehh?" Konoka wondered out loud.

"What onee-chan? What?" Kiko ran to Konoka, scared and wondering what was going on. Kiko looked at her sister, wondering why her sister looked like a person from an anime show.

"We're in Naruto..." Konoka explain.

"Where?" Kiko shouted really loud. She squeezed Pika, the breeze could have carried her voice to the village, no matter how far it was.

"Shh," Konoka 'shhed' her sister. "You might wake everyone in that house up!" She watched the door.

Then five minutes later, the doors in front of Takara open, and a very grumpy black hair boy walked past the doors. Takara ran to where the two sister where standing. The boy looked around to see where the noise came from, he spotted the girls. He started walking to where Takara, Konoka and Kiko were standing.

"Hey, don't you know what time it is?" The boy asked grumpily.

* * *

It's finally done... yes... I know it was short! Hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry if I missed spelled anything here. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if you hated the story, or if you thought it was good. Thanks!

S-H: How it so far... people who love to flame... don't flame. Barako gots a soft heart and can't take those kinds of things!

B-k: ...Yeah! I can!

S-H: No...

B-k: Fine... I can't, but I will answer if you have any questions!

S-H: ... Review if you like! It brings her spirit up and makes her feel better to type more...


	2. Sasuke?

B-k: Aww, some people liked this story! Yay! got some review, I'm really thankful for them. But whenI looked at the hits,I was wondering if they really read it, or just took a peek. I'm very thankful for the reviews, they tell me that at least some people liked it.

B-k: Sasuke may be... okay fine! He is almost all Occ or however it's spelled!

S-H: So Sue B-k! Sasuke may Oc, but this is B-k get away time. She don't need people breathing down her back saying Sasuke is acting different!

B-k:... Okay... hope you like this one, though, it's kinda different, like mostly they are guessing what the other one is thinking.

* * *

All you can hear was the wind. Konoka was so shocked, Takara froze in place, Kiko stand in her spot, confused, hugging Pika tightly. The streetlight was flickering off and on. 

'_Why is my onee-chans so worried?_' Kiko wondered, and then took a step a step back. Then Takara remember Kiko and Konoka, she pulled Kiko and put her behind Konoka while she stand in front. Takara hold her hands up in front of her friends.

Konoka unfroze and stand right next to Takara, pushing her hands down slowly. Takara looked confused, but she put her hands down, but she didn't stop looking at the owner of the house for one second. He looked really familiar.

"Good evening, we're sorry to disturb you at a time like this, Sasuke." Konoka told him. Kiko pulled at Konoka's shirt.

"Onee-chan, is that really he?" Kiko looked at him, but it was too dark to tell.

"Yes Kiko, so remember to be kind." Konoka whisper.

"Yes onee-chan" Kiko looked away, Sasuke was scaring her, and his staring wasn't helping at all, she hugged Pika even tighter. Konoka hugged Kiko, and then the older sister looked down and smiles at her.

"Don't worry, we are here to protect you, and we will not let anyone hurt you, okay?" Takara told Kiko, and smiled.

"Thank you onee-chans" Kiko whisper. She stopped looking at Sasuke.

'_It's my fault that boy is out here, cause I shouted._' Kiko looked sad, she holds on to Konoka's shirt. '_Now onii-chan might have to fight him, if he gets any madder._'Kiko looked even sadder, she was staring to shake.

'_I'm sorry onii-chan._' she thought sadly.

Konoka could feel her shirt shaking. She looked down and saw her sister, and saw that was close to crying, so she hugged her.

"No, it's not your fault Kiko, it's okay, I'll handle this," and she put her bag down "sit on this, and calm down, okay?" Konoka smiled at her.

"Everything will be alright, trust me". Takara smiled.

Kiko nodded, sitting on the bag, holding on to Pika a little tighter.

"Oh, and we can't say anything about them, remember, they don't know us, and we don't know them. So if you see anyone, don't shout their name. Pretend you don't know, and ask them. Okay?" Konoka whisper to Kiko and Takara. They nodded.

Sasuke looked at the girls more closely. _'What are they doing?_ _And why are they here this time at night?_' he wondered.

"What to you want at such an hour?" Sasuke was eyeing the girls.

'_Hn, they don't look like they are enemies of some sort, though, there's something about there chakra, it's somehow different._' Sasuke was thinking deeply, but then snapped out of it.

"I'm going to tell the truth" Konoka whisper to Takara, and then she was wondering why should they tell him, he won't understand. Looking at Sasuke and then back to Konoka, she nodded. Konoka turned around to looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," he flinch at the sound of 'kun', "We kinda fell into this world, your world, and we have nowhere to go. May we sleep at your house? Please, just till we can go back home! " Konoka pled, bowing politely.

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Please, we have no place to go... I can do the chores around the house and such, I just need a home for my sisters, they needs to rest." Konoka bowed deeper.

Takara looked at her best friendlike she was crazy. '_I bet he'll say no._' she thought.

'_Onee-chan is finding us a home for us._' Kiko looked at her sister sadly, '_I want to bet that he'll say yes..._' she thought sadly, '_and onee-chan is trying so hard._'

Sasuke looked at the girl that was bowing, he was slightly blushing.

'_Why does she have to bow?_' he thought, and then looked at the other girls. Their clothes were ripped during the fall, and then looked at Konoka, and saw that her clothes were ripped the most.

Konokathenpeeked at his face, and saw him blushing, and she started to blush more than him.

'_Why is he looking at us like that?_' she wondered.

Then she looked at Kiko and Takara and noticed not only Kiko clothes were ripped, but also Takara's. She looked at her clothes and noticed that they all needed to change.

'_He might not take us in because the way we looked._' Konoka thought sadly.

"Fine, make yourself at home" Sasuke told the girls, turned around and lean at the doors. Konoka looked up,really happy.

'_I hope I know what I'm doing._' Sasuke thought, while he watched the girls.

Konoka looked at the girls and smiled, Takara smiled back, and Kiko was happy that her onii-chans were happy. Kiko eyes were closing slightly, and swaying side to side, all this excitement made her sleepy. Takara giggled and hold Kiko up.

Konoka walked over and put Kiko on her back, while Takara picked up Konoka's bag. Kiko fell asleep on Konoka's back, still holding on to Pika tightly in her right hand.

The older girls started to walk to Sasuke, who was waiting impatiently for them to hurry up. He stands up and started to walk away, down the hallways, with Takara and Konoka right behind him. He stopped in front of two doors, and he faced the two teen girls and the sleeping girl.

"This is where you can stay," he said pointing to the door on his left, "Unless you want different rooms. The bathroom is down the hallway, and my room is on my right. Anything you need, knock on my door, I'll show you my kitchen in the morning." Sasuke explain.

"We can share a room, for now." Takara said simply, not looking at him, but looked around the hallway. She opens the door and walked in.

"Sweet!" She said, her eyes land on a very big bed, she jumped on it and it was very comfortable. She let out a big sigh.

"Thank you very much Sasuke-kun for taking us in. I'll take care of everything in the morning. Good night." Konoka smiled, and turned to walk inside.

"Err... girl!" Sasuke called Konoka, she turned around.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Can you please stop calling me 'kun', just Sasuke, okay?" He asked.

"Sasuke... sure!" She waved and close the door, he hear her lock the door behind her.

"Where did they come from?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

* * *

Konoka slip Kiko onto the big bed, she was really tired. 

"Takara, where do you what to sleep?" Konoka yawned at Takara.

"This part of the bed, nearest to the door, you can sleep on the other side of Kiko, near the wall." Takara climb into bed.

"Okay," Konoka climb over the other two girls and said "good night", then she yawn before she fell asleep.

'_I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow...'_ Takara wonder, and at that point, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day 

Kiko rubbed her eyes, and sat up, she yawn. She looked around to find her only one of her onee-chan right next to her. She looked around for Pika who was on the side that was neat, and hugged her.

'_Where's onee-chan?_' she wonder, 'A_nd where are we? This is not onee-chan's tree house._' Then she saw a wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"It looks so pretty" Kiko sighed.

She got up, and crawled over a sleeping Takara, and walks over to the wardrobe, and opens it. It was filled with clothes that looked like her size, all of them were really pretty. Then a little gold piece of paper caught her eyes, she was going to reach it, then Takara woke up and she close the wardrobe and ran over to hug Takara.

"Good morning onee-chan!" Kiko smiled. Then she remembered something and gave Takara a little pinch.

"Ouch! Oh, good morning Kiko! Why did you pinch me?" Takara asked, returning the hug.

"Remember yesterday, if anime was real,I could pinch you so you're sure that your not dreaming." Kiko reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Takara giggled, " thanks for reminding me." She looked around the room, and noticed that one yellow head was missing.

"Hey...where's Konoka?" Takara looked around more.

'_Where could Konoka be this morning?_' Takara wonder.

Kiko shrugged, causing Takara to think crazy things.

'_She is a baka, she can get into trouble! Naw... she may be like that... but can't halp thinking that something bad might have happen to her. What am I worrying about? She can take care of herself and Kiko, that won't change even if we are in Naruto's world_.' Takara was poundering this while she looked around the room. Then both Kiko and Takara stood up, fix the bed, and went out of the room.

Takara and Kiko looked down the hallway, looking around.

"Stay here Kiko" Takara told Kiko, and went to the door right in front of them.

She knocked, and then lean on the wall. Nothing happen.

'_Wonder what Shikamaru would say...oh yeah!_' Takara snickered, Kiko looked at her, confused.

"Tsk, so troublesome." Takara said out loud in her best Shikamaru voice. Then she heared a loud bang and a few words muttered. She looked at Kiko, and both started to snicker.

* * *

B-k: Hey! How was it? 

S-H: That's what Shikamaru's says, right? We read it somewhere... oh well

B-k: Please review!

S-H: NO FLAMES!

Hope you like this one, though, it's kinda different, like mostly they are guessing what the other one is thinking. 


	3. Bacon! Oh yeah!

B-k: Wow! People made it this far! --' I wonder why...

S-H: People who is thinking of flaming this story... I always wonder, don't they got anything better to do? Sure it can help, but people who do it for fun, is just... not even worth B-k's time to read, but she reads it anyway...

B-k:Yeh! Finally! This took so long to write, but then it was fun! I like writing stories, even if they are bad. :p. Hope you like it!

* * *

Takara was snickering, but stopped immediately when Sasuke open his door and lean on his door frame and rubbed his eyes. He was wearing a loose black shorts, and had on a blue tank top. He looked around the hallway, and then he faced the girls. 

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked the girls.'' _And what the heck is he doing in my house?_'he wonder, a frown forming on his face.

Takara stood next to Kiko, unable to hide her laughter anymore. While she was laughing, Kiko looked away.

(Loud growling sound)

Kiko eyes became wide, and she hugged her doll.Takara looked at Kiko, who was hugging her doll even tighter.

"Kiko!" Takara laughed even more, tears streaming down her face.

"Onee-chan, I can't help it! I'm hungry!" Kiko looked at Takara.

_'AndI thought only onee-chan can laugh like that_...' Kiko thought, thinking of Konoka.

"You shouldn't wake people up just to hear your laughter..." Sasuke sounded really irritated.

* * *

Somewhere in the house, a yellow head was singing happily. 

_Nobody ever apprecite me, _

_I'm going to stick with you my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel thi-_

"Kiko!" she heared Takara laughing so hard.

'_My Takara-is-laughing-to-hard-and-Kiko-is-hungry senses are ringing._' She thought, a smile appearing on her face.

* * *

Then Sasuke's eyes rolled in his head, and fell on Kiko, who was hugging her doll, shaking her head at Takara. '_How old is she? And her chakra, it's just like the other girls, but just weaker._' 

"We...err...I'M sorry to bug you nii-san, but we can't find onee-chan..." Kiko looked at Sasuke, looking worried. Just then, Takara stopped laughing. She wiped away her tears and remembered that Konoka was gone.

One of Sasuke's eyebrow went up. Who is this girl to call him older brother?

Then he looked around, looking at the two girls, and noticed the yellow head was missing.

"Don't know." Sasuke said simply, making Kiko look even more worried.

Then a sweet smell of bacon filled the house. Takara sniffed the air, a smile appearing on her face. Sasuke lift his head in the air.

"Smells good..." Sasuke muttered. Kiko knew this smell.

"Onee-chan!" Kiko shouted happily in the hallway.

* * *

Konoka flipped the omelets, singing 'l, 2 step'. 

_I wanna dance with you,_

_And I'm sopisticated fun,_

_I eat filet mignon,_

_And I'm nice and young_

_Best believe im number one._

"Onee-chan!" She heard Kiko shout, her smile left her face.

"I wonder whats the matter." Konoka wondered.

"Maybe she is looking for me, but I told Takara that I was going to look for the kitchen... wait... was she listening to me?" Konoka tried to remember what she said to her friend.

* * *

_Flashback_

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and trying to hold in her yawn.

"Hn..." Takara mutter, turning in her sleep.

"Takara, I'm going to look for the bathroom and the kitchen, ok?" finally let her yawn out, crawling over the two girls.

"Okay, good luck" Takara whisper.

"Thanks" she left the room, closeing the door slowly.

"For the Akigawa gang is the toughest in this school." Takara turned around once more.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Sasuke closed his door and started to head for the kitchen, his hand gesture them to follow. They all walked down the hallway, heading to the smell, going down one hallway then they turn in a big room on the right. What they saw was a not a big surprise for Kiko and Takara, but it was for Sasuke. 

Konoka was in a apron, at the sink, singing the last lines of 'These words' this time, food for the bentos was on the oven, still cooking. A PINK apron... where did she find that?

_These words are my own,_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_That's all I got to say,_

_Can't think of a better way,_

_And that's all I've got to say,_

_I love you, is that okay?_

"Ah! The omelet!" Konoka quickly run to the oven and slide the omelet on a nearby plate.

'_Her voice is good._' Sasuke thought.

"Onee-chan!" Kiko ran to her, Konoka turn around and gave her sister a hug.

"Morning everyone." Konoka smiled.

"Morning Konoka!" She looked at the table, she was hungry, and then she saw-

"Bacon! Oh Yeah!" Takara shouted happily, causing Sasuke to look at her.

'_She's just like Naruto when he gets Ramen._' He thought.

"Oh!" Konoka looked at Sasuke, which cause him to looked at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm Konoka Itchimaru, this is my sister Kiko." Konoka point at Kiko. Kiko ran to the table, for she saw eggs and loved bacon. "This is my best friend Takara Himitsu" she pointed at Takara, who was wondering where the plates were. She took off the apron, and hanged it on the oven.

"I found that out this morning, but how did you find out my name?" Sasuke asked Konoka.

"Your clan is famous." She said simply.

"Oh." was all that Sasuke said. He started walking to the cupboard and took out four plates.

'_He sounded sad, oh! I mention his clan, I'm such a baka_...' Konoka thought, a frown forming on her face.

'_My Konoka-is-sad-about-something-when-she-should-be-smiling-senses are ringing!_' Takara thought.

She looked at Konoka, who was slighly frowning. She walk behind her, waiting for her to move, but Konoka didn't move. So Takara did what she loved to do, smack Konoka's head!

"Ehh?" She said in surprise. She turned her head to see Takara turning around, smiling and running away.

"Takara!" Konoka chase her around the house for 3 mintues before she caught her and started to tickle her and both fell on the floor.

"Don't worry nii-san, they always do this in the morning." Kiko giggled, looking at the girls and started to eat her food. Sasuke started to eat too, watching the girls, for this was entertaining.

"Hahahaha! Okay! Haha, g-g ha give up." Takara gasped.

Konoka laughed, then stand up and help Takara off the floor, her arm around Konoka's neck. Still smiling, both of them sat at the table and started eating.

* * *

They ate quickly and Takara washed the dishes, while everyone sat in the living room. Kiko and Konoka was on the floor and playing 'down down leh leh', Kiko's doll on her leg, and giggling, while Sasuke was on the couch, watching them. Then he saw a flash of black and blue, and the next thing he saw was Takara on the couch across him, laying down, her head resting on her arms. 

"Hey Sasuke, don't you have to meet your team today? Takara looked at him, with a confused looked on her face.

"Yeah later, why?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Um...I...wanna meet your teammates." She said, closeing her eyes.

"Oh, you mean Na-mmm!" Konoka covered Kiko's mouth.

"We can't say their names, he'll think we know something that we shouldn't." Konoka whisper in Kiko's ear. Konoka let Kiko go, who rub behind her head.

"Oops, sorry onee-chan" Kiko whisper. Takara knew what Konoka was doing.

'_We have to pretend that we don't know them_.' Takara was thinking.

Sasuke looked at the girls, wondering what was going on. He shooked his head and stopped thinking of it and stand up, all of the girls had their eyes on him.

"I'm going to meet my team now... follow me if you wish." Sasuketold them, turning to face them.

"Yeah, that'll be cool!" Konoka smiled.

"I wanna meet them!" Kiko jumped up and down.

"That'll be awesome." Takara looked really happy.

"Fine, but you going to change first?" Sasuke pointed at their clothes. The girls smiled sheepishly. Lucky they have one pair of extra clothes they all thought.

"Yeah, should have thought of that." Konoka rub behind her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Be right back." Takara jumped off the couch and started to walk in the hallway.

"See you nii-san." Kiko waved bye and started to follow Takara. Konoka watched them walk away.

'_3...2...1_.' Konoka smiled.

"Err... Sasuke, where are the bedrooms?" Takara stopped and turned around, causing Kiko to bump into her.

Konoka started laughing, falling down on the couch. Takara and Kiko looked at her, throwing mad glances. Konoka couldn't stop and tried to stand up, still giggling. Then she felt someone's hand hold on to her wrist. She looked to see Sasuke pulling her in the hallway.

"Follow..." He said, looking at the girls and started to walk down the hallway, pulling a blushing Konoka.

While they walk down the hallways, Takara couldn't help snickering, and then whenSasuke stopped near two doors, she stopped.

"Go and change." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Takara said, pulling Kiko inside, leaving Konoka with Sasuke.

"Err... Sasuke, you still have me." Konoka said, blushing and looking at their hands.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke let go of Konoka's hand, slightly blushing. She thanked him for showing them the way and slipped into the room, locking it.

'_Oh my gosh! No, he was just pulling you to the rooms_._ But he didn't let go till I told him to_.' Konoka was arguing with herself, who was leaning on the door, slowly sliding down, when Takara threw something to her lap.

"Here is your bag... _Konoka_." Konoka looked up to see a big smile on Takara's face. "Ehh Konoka! What was that about?" Takara teased.

"Nothing, nothing, I just had a hard time standing up so he helped me." Konoka explain.

"Sure." Takara left her, looking back with a smirk.

"Takara, you better not be thinking what I think your thinking." Konoka was blushing again.

"Me? I'm not thinking of anything" Takara smiled evilly.

"Takara..." Konoka started, but stopped. She sighed.

"I'm... lost..." Kiko told then, making Takara laugh a bit.

* * *

Then later, the girls walk out the door, Sasuke walked out of his door, he changed also, he took a peek at the girls who were laughing. 

Takara had on a black baggy pants, and a deep blue sleeveless shirt, with a light blue star necklace, left her hair hanging, it reach to the middle of her back.

Kiko had on a pink dress with a flower in the middle, and she put her hair in a simple ponytail. Her doll was also a bag so she had it on her back, smiling.

Konoka had on a yellow shirt with a red heart in the middle, and had a blue mini skirt, with a red heart shape necklace also. She was fixing her hair and tied it into a high ponytail.

Konoka looked at Sasuke and then she blush.

'_Maybe having a mini skirt as an extra clothes was a bad idea..._' she looked away.

"We're ready!" Takara smiled when she saw Sasuke, she couldn't wait to meet her favorite charater.

* * *

S-H: Baka means Idiot 

B-k: How was it? I had alot of fun! Please tell me of how you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading this far!

S-H: I got flamer repellet and not scare to use it... if I could learn how...

B-k: Forget about the spray! Please review!


	4. Tree climbing

B-k: It was hard! Because I don't know how to make Konohamaru act, when I just came to my senses, I reread the first book and kinda learn how he acts. 

S-H on little fact: She doesn't own Naruto, but it sure would be nice! So if you think of flaming her… I still got the spray!

B-k: FORGET about that dumb spray!

S-H and B-k: Read and review!

* * *

When they went outside, it was a really windy day, but sunny! The girls had their bags with them, and Sasuke had his weapon bag with him. Takara was on the right, Konoka on her left, then Kiko in the middle of Sasuke and Konoka, holding on to her doll and Konoka shirt, then Sasuke was next to Kiko, looking on his left. Kiko looked at the sky and smiled, she pulled on Konoka's shirt.

"Can we fly a kite onee-chan?" Kiko asked, causing the older girl to look down at her, and find her sister smiling.

"If we can make one, then sure, it'll be fun." Konoka giggled.

"Ya, let's make one before today is over." Takara looked around.

"What's a kite?" Sasuke asked Kiko.

"You don't know what a kite is nii-san?" Kiko was really surprise, so she started to giggle.

"No, what is it?" Sasuke sound irritated again, making Kiko stopped giggling, and hid on the other side of Konoka, who looked at Sasuke.

"It's... a diamond shape thing... that you throw in the sky and it will fly really high." Takara explain, not looking at Sasuke at all. 'Does he have to scare Kiko?' Takara wondered then sigh. Sasuke then found out what he did, he tapped Kiko's shoulders, making her look at him.

"I'm...ugh...sorry." Sasuke mutter, then he went back to stand next to Konoka.

"Thank you nii-san." Kiko whisper to Sasuke, who looked away.

* * *

They didn't talk until they reached the bridge where the team always meets. Takara smiled when she saw a blond head rubbing his eyes, looking at Sasuke.

'Sasuke has girls with him! And they all look cute!' Naruto and Sakura yelled in their minds.

"Good morning Na-MPH!" Konoka covered Takara's mouth.

"Remember, we don't know them." Konoka whisper in Takara's ear, and let go of her friend.

"Oops…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Morning Sasuke! Who is that with you?" Sakura tried to sound sweet and not enraged, which she had a hard time doing so.

"..." Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto walked up to Takara and Konoka and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage of Konohagakure! What's your name?" Naruto looked at Takara and Konoka. He was determined to get these girls to like him.

"I'm Takara Himitsu!" Takara smiled and waved.

"I'm Konoka Itchimaru." Konoka giggled and smile, Naruto's smile was contagious.

"I'm Kiko Itchimaru, and this is Pika Itchimaru!" Kiko smiled and showed him her doll.

"What the heck is that dirty thing?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke walk over and hit Naruto on the head really hard. "Ow! Quit doing that! What was that for?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, who walked to the side of the bridge.

"Look what you've done, loser." He pointed to Kiko, who was shaking badly. Naruto looked at Kiko, and his eyes turned big.

Tears were streaming down Kiko's face. She hugged Pika tight, turned and ran away as fast, jumping high and land on the trees and jumped away, never looking back.

"Kiko!" Konoka looked at her sister, confused, then quickly back to Naruto. "I'm So Sorry Naruto-kun! We'll be right back Sasuke. Bye girl! Come on Takara." Konoka said quickly and ran after her sister, Takara right behind her.

"Later Naruto-chan, see ya Sasuke!" Takara shouted and waved. They ran really quick, then they tried jumping on the trees, which was easy, and started jumping till they were out of sight. Sakura was the first to talk.

"They are just like ninjas, are they Sasuke?" Sakura looked sad, the face on Kiko could break anyone's heart.

"I don't know, but their chakra, it seem different, stronger...than us." Sasuke looked at where the girls use to stand, wondering. 'Who are they?'

Sakura walked to Naruto and hit him on the head.

"OW! What's that for Sakura?" He asked angrily, looking at Sakura.

"You hurt Kiko's feelings! She may never forgive you for that!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered, his face fell.

* * *

"I may know where Kiko might be! She likes the rivers!" Konoka shouted at Takara.

"Right behind you!" Takara yelled back.

They jumped next to the river, Konoka and Takara looked up the river, and Takara found Kiko, sitting there, her foot in the river, rubbing her eyes.

Takara pulled Konoka and they ran to Kiko, who was putting her doll in the river, trying to wash it. Takara was the first to hug Kiko, then Konoka hug her.

"It's all right Kiko…" Takara whisper to Kiko, who was hugging her wet doll.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright!" Konoka smile, trying to make her sister smile.

"He was soo mean!" Kiko somehow manage to say, before she started to cry again.

"Want me to get him?" Takara asked Kiko, who was starting to calm down Kiko, who was getting tried from crying and running.

"No onee-chan, I don't want you to hit someone or get mad at him, that's how mom-" Kiko fell asleep, falling in Takara's arms.

"I won't then Kiko…" Takara whisper to the sleeping Kiko. Kiko smile in her sleep. Takara stand up and put Kiko on her back, and Konoka slip the doll from her hand and smiled. "She must really miss her…" Takara whisper to Konoka, wondering what her best friend was wondering.

"So do I..." Konoka whisper back, she stopped smiling. Konoka started walking back to where Sasuke team was waiting, Takara following her, wondering what she should do to make her friend smile.

And evil smile appear on Takara's face, she slowly creep behind Konoka, and smack Konoka's head again!

"Yuka!" Konoka shouted in surprise, she looked at Takara and started to laugh. "Takara! What was that for?" Konoka smiled, rubbing her head.

"You know I hate it when you frown!" Takara laughed.

"You're lucky Kiko's on your back, or you're going down!" Konoka laughed.

* * *

Later…

"Sasuke, we're back, sorry!" Konoka waved to the team. Konoka and Takara walked to the biggest tree, and set Kiko down. Konoka put Pika in Kiko's arms, and smiled. Then the two teens looked around for Naruto, but he was gone.

"Hey, Sasuke, where can we find Naruto, I want to tell him something." Takara looked over to where Sasuke was leaning on the bridge. Sasuke pointed to the forest on the other side of the bridge, Konoka thanked him and immediately she and Takara started jumping on the branches.

'Just like ninjas…' Sakura and Sasuke thought, watching them jump higher and higher till they jumped out of sight.

"Naruto-kun?" Konoka shouted, looking through the branches, while Takara was four branches higher.

"Naruto-chan, speak to us!" Takara looked around, and then she spotted orange among the green, way up high.

"Konoka, up here!" Takara saw a flash of yellow shooting up, to the orange object above.

Naruto looked down to see what was causing all that noise, when he saw the girls, quickly getting higher. He immediately stands up to run, but then Konoka appear in front of him. He looked at her face to see it was not filled with hate, but was hurt. Naruto turned around to run away, and jumps to the nearest tree, but he then felt a pair of arms wrap around his body and he lands up missing the next branch, and they start to fall down fast!

Takara was doing something she read in book three of Naruto.

"Focus your chakra at your feet!" Takara attach herself to the tree and grab Konoka's feet. Konoka hold Naruto tighter, making sure that he won't slip.

"Lucky I was here!" Takara laughed.

"Yeah! Thanks for being here Takara!" Konoka laugh, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't let go Konoka!" Naruto shouted. They were really high up!

"How can I let go? My hands are around your stomach!" Konoka laughed again. Konoka was holding Naruto like she was hugging him from behind. Konoka looked around for a branch, and spotted one. "Naruto-kun, can you hold my hand? I'm going to try to throw you to that branch on our right, okay?" Konoka looked at the branch, wondering if it will work.

"Just don't miss." Naruto grab one of Konoka's hands and she let go of his body, his free arm was ready to grab the branch. Konoka started to swing left and right.

"Takara, you okay up there? Is moving a problem?" Konoka looked up at her friend.

"Just hurry, I don't know were I got the chakra, so it might go away soon." Takara smiled. Konoka smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Go!" She let go of Naruto's hand and he landed on the branch.

"Takara, let go of me." Konoka was released and she landed on the same branch as Naruto. Konoka slipped and she grabbed the branch next to Naruto, and pulled herself up.

"Hey Konoka, you ok?" Takara was walking down the trunk and jumped to the branch next to them.

"Yeah, lucky thing you were here!" Konoka smiled.

"Yup!" Takara laughed.

"So, what did you want? Why did you go through all that trouble to get me?" Naruto looked at the girls, making Takara stop laughing and Konoka stop smiling, they frown slightly.

"Naruto, you made fun of Kiko's doll, why you do that?" Takara sat down and pulled Naruto down to sit next to her. Konoka sat next to them.

"I don't know, it was weird looking." Naruto looked away, not wanting to look at them.

'They must hate me, like everyone else.' Naruto thought sadly, frowning slightly. Konoka sense something, she looked at Naruto and saw him frowning.

"Naruto-kun, we don't hate you, we just really care for my little sister." Konoka smiled, trying to make him smile.

"..." Naruto frown went away, but he didn't smile.

"That doll is important for Kiko, it was from... someone who went away, and is never coming back…" Takara explained, trying not to mention Konoka's mom.

"Tell her, I'm sorry…" Naruto stand up and walked away. Takara ran up and tackle him.

"What the-" Naruto was caught be surprise.

"YOU are telling her and that's final!" Takara whisper into his ear, she sounded deadly.

"F-fine…" Naruto answered. Takara let go and Konoka walked to them and help them get up. They all headed to the bridge. Konoka lean over to Naruto.

"She cares about everyone, we won't ever hate you…" Konoka whispered in his ear and smiled.  
Takara sense something and looked at Naruto, he was smiling.

"That person must be kind, for you to tackle me and make me say sorry to her." Naruto laughed, making the girls laugh. His laugh was contagious also.

"Hey Takara, you have chakra, that's so cool!" Konoka remember and told her friend happily.

"Maybe you have also, and Kiko too, then we can be come ninjas!" Takara was so happy.

"Maybe I should try tree climbing, should I try later?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah! Maybe when we get back, I think Sasuke is wondering what's taking so long. Then when Kiko wakes up, we can make that kite she wanted!" Takara laughed.

"What's a kite?" Naruto looked at the girls, Takara laughed even more, and Konoka was wondering how to explain.

"It's a... diamond shape thing that you throw so it can fly high in the sky…" Konoka smiled.

"Sounds like fun! I wanna try!" Naruto replied, waving his arms in the air, telling the girls how far he's going to make the kite fly.

* * *

3 hours later

"Sorry I'm later, I was lost on the way and had a hard time finding my way back…" Kakashi explain to his team.

"That's a lie!" Sakura shouted to her sensei.

"Your nose is growing sensei!" Naruto yelled to his teacher. Kakashi looked over to where Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura was, and found a yellow head and a black and blue head giggling on the side, watching the teacher come late, as usual.

Kakashi walked over and looked down at the girls, who both stop giggling and bow.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" Takara and Konoka said at the same time.

"Morning, are you two twins?" Kakashi asked, with a confused face. Takara and Konoka giggled again. They did look the same, the only different was their hair color.

"Nope, we are best friends." Konoka smiled, "the only one that is related to me is that little girl at the tree." Konoka pointed to the sleeping girl under the tree.

"Oh, so what brings three beautiful girls to the village of Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"Err..." Takara smiled sheepishly.

"We kind of fell here, through a hole..." Konoka rub her head.

"Well, you have to visit our Hokage, and then you can get I.D.s. We should get them right now. We don't have a mission today, so come tomorrow around 7 am." Kakashi would be smiling if we could only see it.

"Wha? We don't have a mission today? And you made us come here early in the morning!" Naruto was mad.

"We can spar later, because you need to work on your teamwork." Kakashi turned and walked to the village.

"I'm getting Kiko!" Takara ran to Kiko and carry her in her arms and they all walks to the village. Takara almost fell and drop Kiko.

"Give me Kiko, Takara." Konoka asked her friend, her hands reaching of her little sister.

"Naw, I'm okay!" Konoka looked at her friend and smiled.

* * *

2 hours later

They were near the village, when Konohamaru came running out of the bushes.

"Naruto! I cha-" Konohamaru fell face first into the ground. The team was silent, but Konoka ran to him, holding him up, making him kneel.

"Are you okay?" Konoka reached into her bag and pulled out Band-Aid, and a tissue. She wiped the younger boy forehead, he had a little cut and was slightly bleeding, and she put a Band-Aid on his cut.

"I'm fine, who are you?" Konohamaru jumped out of Konoka's arms, nearly falling again.

"I'm Konoka Itchimaru." Konoka smile, this boy was jumpy. She pointed to Takara, who didn't smile. "That's Takara Himitsu." Takara bowed, holding on to Kiko, making sure she won't fall. "And the girl in her arms is my sister, Kiko." Konoka explained. Konohamaru then looked at the girl in Takara's arms, she was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson." he said simply, his eyes never leaving Kiko.

"Kono-kun, why are you here right now?" Konoka asked the little boy.

"Looking for Naruto, he's late! He promise to play with me!" Konohamaru looked at Naruto who was smiling.

"I had to do something today, maybe later." Naruto put his arms behind his head. They were talking back and forth, then Konohamaru yelled to Naruto that he was a liar.

"Hmm! Hnn…" Kiko suddenly woke up yelling, surprising everyone. Takara laughed and let her stand up, she was still holding on to her doll.

"How old are you?" Konohamaru asked the girl. Kiko looked at him, with confusment.

"Onee-chan, who is that?" Kiko looked at Takara. Kiko looked around and saw the teacher was with them and the sun was high.

"That's Konohamaru." Takara said simply, looking away, anywhere but him.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go and play with him, since there is no mission today?" Konoka suggested.

"Huh? But I wanna follow you guys!" Naruto protest.

"Okay, Kono-kun, can we all play together later, after we see the Hokage?" Konoka asked the boy.

"Fine, see ya. Meet you guys where I always hang out, okay?" Konohamaru shouted.

"Sure! Bye!" Naruto yelled, waving.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can see the Hokage." Kakashi said.

* * *

B-k: Was this okay? I didn't know how to end, it so I end it here! Please review if you like or hate it! 

S-H: Review or die!

B-k: Don't say that! Please review! It would be really kind!


	5. Meetin squad 12

B-k: Hi again. I was sad to see little reviews, but I'm happy with the ones I got! Anyway, I don't know how the Hokage acts, so I guess, and don't blame me if my guess was way off, okay? 

I decide for the other, older Hokage to retired! So the Hokage is Tsunade! I only know bits about her, so she is gonna be a bit different.

S-H: And if you got a problem, hunt us down and tell it to our faces!

* * *

"State your name and business!" Tsunade barked at the newcomers. Takara and Konoka were sitting in the chairs in front of them. Kiko sat on Konoka's lap, she was scared of the Hokage. The team members stayed outside, leaving only the girls with the Hokage.

"Takara Himitsu, Konoka Itchimaru, and Kiko Itchimaru, have come to live here in Konoha." Takara replied coolly, had on no expression. Konoka showed no expression also, Kiko tried her best, she hugged her doll, and looked around.

"Why?" Tsunade questioned them.

"We have no place to go, and no family to go to. We came very early in the morning." Konoka explained.

"I see, what will you do during your stay?" the Hokage lean back on her chair.

"May we become ninjas?" Takara asked, hoping she'll say yes. Tsunade was deep in thinking. They were guests and they wanted to live here. And they have a right to live here, but ninjas? What if they run, teaching the outside villages their techniques? She sighed.

"Where are you sleeping right now, if you came that time of night?" the Hokage sighed again.

"Err... Sasuke Uchiha's house…" Takara looked away, sleeping at a boy's house was a bad thing after all.

"Uchiha? How did you sleep there if you don't have family around here?" Tsunade sat up straighter, eyeing the girls.

"Err... I woke him up. Then we asked him if we can stay…" Kiko whisper, looking at the Hokage. Tsunade looked at Kiko, whose eyes were very familiar. She then looked at the other girls eye, they were also familiar. Kiko blink, which brought Tsunade back to the situation in front of her.

'Those eye's…'

"So may we?" Konoka asked, wondering what she is thinking.

"Yes, you may enroll in the ninja academy if you like... and send in the Uchiha when you go out…" Tsunade sighed.

"...Whut?" Takara finally said, she was happy.

"Ehh?" Konoka recovered, and smile.

"Fure!" Kiko laughed, and everyone started laughing.

"Yes, that's good, but you need I.Ds, Shizune shall help you with that." Tsunade call for her helper and she appears at the door way on the girls' right. She holds her hand out with three I.D. and Konoka took them.

"Oh, thank you!" Konoka smiled, they stand up and bow one more time. When they reach the door, Tsunade told them.

"Would you like to have Kakashi as your sensei?" Tsunade asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, doesn't he have a team right now?" Takara wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but before you came in, he asked if he could have you three, see how you girls will do, he insisted." the Hokage sigh.

"Oh, that would be the most nicest thing in the world!" Konoka smile, Kiko nodded, Takara laughed.

"Fine, you'll meet him tomorrow, with the rest, he's going to teach you girls the hand signs and then give you a test, then you won't have to go to the academy. Or would you like to take your time and enroll there?" the Hokage smiled. The girls started talking, asking what's the best choice. Takara and Kiko want to take the test, but Konoka thought Kiko wasn't ready yet.

"2-1 Konoka! Yeah! We'll like to take the test Hokage-sama." Takara smile, Konoka sighed.

"Fine, you meet him tomorrow, and it seem like Uzamaki will like to show you." Tsunade wave her hand, telling the girls to leave.

"Thanks!" all three bowed again, left and close the door, leaving the Hokage alone.

"Something about there eyes, they look familiar, Shizune." Tsunade looked at her helper what was leaning on the door, holding the little pig.

"Maybe you met them before?" Shizune pointed out.

"No, like from a long time, before they could have been born, those eyes." the Hokage lean back again, deep in thought.

"You'll find out some time." Shizune bowed and went back to her office.

"Hmm…" Tsunade sighed. The door then open and Sasuke slipped in, closing the door behind him.

"You call?" Sasuke took a seat, crossing his legs and lean back as far as the chair will let him.

"Yes… I have an important question to ask you…" Tsunade lean forward, smiling in her mind of what the last Uchiha will think about having three girls in the house.

* * *

Later 

Konoka told Naruto that they couldn't play with Konohamaru today, and asked if they can play some other time. Naruto said 'sure' and headed to where he meets Konohamaru. Sakura went home, but the girls had to go shopping and Sasuke followed, he was the girls guide.

"Sasuke, where's the weapon store?" Takara was in front of the group, looking around, her hands behind her head in a lazy fashion.

"Nii-san, we are going to be your teammates!" Kiko hold on to Konoka's shirt and smiled Sasuke.

"Really..." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, is that okay Sasuke?" Konoka wonder, he was quite for a while, ever since Kakashi told everyone to go home and meet them tomorrow.

"It's okay…" Sasuke sighed.

"Here's the clothes store!" Takara yelled happily and ran inside the store.

"Can you wait outside, or do you want to come inside?" Konoka asked Sasuke, who looked away.

"Outside." Sasuke walk over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Okay, be right back Sasuke!" Konoka said and walked in, Kiko waved to him.

'Girls and shopping, bad combination.' Sasuke smirk to himself.  
**

* * *

**

Takara, Konoka, and Kiko were at the shirt section, picking and looking at the shirt the store had. Takara found a mini kimono for Kiko, and Kiko thought it looked cute. Konoka was picking out shirt that she and Takara might like, because they were the same size.

"This is cute! Takara you'll look good in blue!" Konoka laughed.

"You'll look nice in blue too, with that yellow bangs of yours!" Takara and Kiko laughed.

"Not to much you guys, wait till we get more money or we'll run out…" Konoka pointed out.

"Right, and how much did you bring?" Takara smirk and Konoka.

"Around alot that you shouldn't know!" Konoka smiled. They pick some clothes and pants that looks nice, then they paid and head out. Sasuke looked at the laughing girls and stood up. Takara spotted the weapon store and ran across, making Kiko run after her. Sasuke came in this time, he liked looking at the weapons.

"I like this place!" Takara and Konoka said, and laugh more. They were hyper when they shopped.

There was shurikens, kunais, katana, kusari-gama, and more. Kiko stayed with Sasuke, who was looking at the newest arrival of the kunai. Kiko looked at the kusari-gama, she thought it looked nice. Takara was looking and wanted to pick a set of the kunai knifes', while Konoka pick a set for them, and had to move Takara to pick other weapons.

"Onee-chan, can I get this?" Kiko was holding a kusari-gama, showing it to Konoka.

"I don't know..." Konoka looked worried. Takara looked at it and she laughed.

"Why do you want that? Don't you want shurikens?" Takara stopped laughing and asked.

"Okay, do you want it onee-chan?" Kiko hold it out to Takara, she took it.

"Okay, thanks!" Takara smiled.

"I'll teach you all how to use those." Sasuke told them.

"Okay, thanks!" Konoka and Takara thanked him. They paid for all the stuff they got and went to get lunch.

They sat down, eating the bentos Konoka made for them this morning, when Kiko was done, she threw it away and she chase after a butterfly onto the other side of the street. Then a whole lot of people came walking in at once. The teens look at where Kiko use to be and saw that she was gone.

"Kiko!" Takara stood up and threw her lunch in the trash bin, and was walking away, looking for Kiko.

"Kiko! Come out!" Konoka shouted, and threw her lunch. She was worrying about Kiko.

"Sasuke, do you want to wait here, or do you want to help?" Konoka quickly looked at Sasuke, he threw his lunch.

"Help, it'll be easier if we find her together." Sasuke said coolly.

"Takara, come back! We have to look together!" Konoka shouted, immediately Takara ran back. They walk together and went around the village, shouting Kiko's name.

* * *

Somewhere in the village

Kiko fell down, she was lost near the woods that wasin the village.

"Owe! Onee-chan! Nii-san!" Kiko was running into the woods, near the training grounds. 'I'm never going to chase a butterfly anymore!' Kiko thought sadly. Chasing one got her lost in the crowd in the first place! She stopped running and began to walk, she was dirty and tired.

She leaned on a tree and sigh, closing her eyes, wondering what to do.

She felt something flash in her body and her eyes snapped open, there was a kunai knife going right to her. She did what first came into mind, dodge it really quickly and she rolled to the side and collapse in a pile of leaves. The kunai knife had stabbed the tree that she was at a few seconds ago.

"Whut?" Kiko panted and stood up, looking at the knife in the tree. She heard a rustle of leaves and a face appears over it. It was a girl with two buns on her head, Kiko point to the girl.

"You tried to kill me!" Kiko tripped on a root and fell backwards, her doll flying out of her hands. "Pika!" Kiko yelled, and tried to move, but she couldn't, her dress was caught on a sharp root.

"Calm down, I'm really sorry!" The girl undid the root caught on her dress and picked her up. Then Kiko remember Pika and tried to reach for her.

"Tenten, what did you hit?" A boy with pupil-less eyes walked ups to Tenten, and saw the little girl in her arms, reaching out for the yellow doll on the side. He picked up the doll and gave it to Kiko, who hugged it tight.

"I want my onee-chan!" Kiko whimper, frowning, they did try to kill her and she was scared.

"Calm down, maybe we can help you." Tenten smile at the girl, trying to make her feel better. Tenten walked into the clearing, where their sensei and a look-a-like boy were waiting for them.

"What do you have here?" the tall man walked to Tenten and looked at Kiko.

'His eyebrows are creepy!' Kiko wiggle in Tenten arms and jump down, trying to run away. Then Tenten appear before her, making Kiko fall backwards in surprise.

"Eep!" Kiko squeaked before the pupil-less boy picked her up.

"What is your name little one?" Tenten smiled.

"Kiko Itchimaru." She whispers, she only trusted the girl and the boy holding her.

"May I see you I.D?" Tenten asked. Kiko reached into her doll/bag and pulled it out and gave it to Tenten who thanked her and read it, then she gave it back.

"Who are you with?" Tenten told the boy to put her down, and he did. Tenten bends down to go face-to-face with the small girl.

"My onee-chans... I'm lost!" Kiko sat down on the ground looking sad, Tenten sighed.

"Hey Tenten, what she doing here?" Lee walked over, and smiled to the young girl.

'His brows are like the man!' Kiko slightly smile to the boy.

"My name is Lee, that boy is Neji, this is Tenten, and this is Gai-sensei!" Rock smiled, pointing to everyone in order, making Kiko smile even more. Kiko hugged her doll, looking at everyone.

"I can't find my onee-chans and nii-san." Kiko explain, looking at Tenten.

"What do they look like?" Neji asked, sighing.

"One has yellow hair and black bangs, one with blue and black hair, and my nii-san have black hair." Kiko looked down again, she misses everyone.

Tenten looked at her sensei and asked if she can look for the siblings. He said yes and the team got the rest of the day off. Kiko put Pika on her back, Tenten took Kiko's hand and Kiko took Neji's hand, looking down. Tenten just smiled and Neji just sighed.

* * *

They walk through the town, looking for them when Takara, Konoka, and Sasuke came into view. Konoka and Takara spotted them and ran to the mini group.

"Kiko!" Konoka hugged her little sister.

"Where have you been?" Takara hugged her after Konoka, smiling.

"With them! They are very nice onee-chans!" Kiko smile. Konoka stand up and saw Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Konoka bowed to them.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister, and thank you for helping her." Konoka smiled. Tenten smiled back at the yellow head.

"I'm Tenten, you must be the older sister!" Tenten giggled, Konoka rub her head.

"I'm Konoka, and this is Takara." Konoka point to Takara who was looking at Neji.

"I'm Lee!" Lee smiled at the girls, which made Takara look at him and smile back.

"I'm Neji…" Neji said simply, eyeing the figure behind Konoka. His saw Sasuke, who was eyeing him, frowning.

"Hyuga…" Sasuke whisper in a deadly tone.

"Uchiha…" Neji spat the name like it was poison. They were in a death glare showdown, eyeing daggers at each other. Konoka turned around, she felt bloodlust behind her.

"Err... Neji, I'm thankful that you found my sister." Konoka smiled, ending the death glare contest.

"Anytime lady Konoka." Neji looked at Konoka, and nodded.

"Anyway, we have to go do stuff, come on." Sasuke turned around and started to walk back to the bench they were at earlier.

"Okay! Thanks, we have to hang out later, okay?" Takara smiles, Konoka agree with her friend, and they all turned and waved bye.

"Okay! See you!" then Tenten's team waved bye to them. They started heading back when Tenten looked at Lee, who was blushing.

"Ugh, Lee! Here we go again!" Tenten sighed, what she didn't know, was that Neji was blushing too.

"Hey Tenten, did you notice that you miss hitting little Kiko? And you never miss before…" Neji spoke out.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Tenten remember the knife she threw.

"Then, who are they?" Lee wondered.

* * *

After they were done shopping, they rested on a park bench. Kiko was running after a butterfly and Konoka was giggling when Kiko tried to jump up and catch it, but miss, sat down and started to watch it fly away.

"Sasuke, thanks for taking us around the town." Takara said, lying on the grass, her hands behind her head.

"When can we make a kite?" Kiko turned her body around too fast, and land up lying down on the grass, so she started watched the clouds.

"Not today Kiko, sorry. But we got to get use to our chakra…" Konoka slightly laughed, she was tired.

"Try tree climbing! It was fun, but hard! I like walking sideways!" Takara laughed.

'She did tree climbing? That's advance.' Sasuke thought.

"Okay!" Konoka jumped up and smile.

'Focus your chakra at your feet…' Konoka thought, she tried walking. She almost slipped but then got her balance, soon she was at half way up the tree.

"Hey! This is cool!" Konoka jumped down, landing next to Takara. Kiko stand up and ran to her sister, she was jumping up and down.

"I wanna try!" Kiko smile and giggle.

"Focus your chakra at your feet Kiko!" Takara told her.  
Everyone was quite while Kiko was concentrating. Then Kiko tried running and she ran right up! One-third way up, she slipped and fell, Takara and Konoka wait at the bottom and Konoka caught her, almost falling down. All three girls started laughing.

'They are the happiest bunch I've ever seen, and the kindest.' Sasuke smile, they stop laughing to catch their breaths. They stand up and got their things and they started laughing again. They headed home, the girls finally stopped laughing and Sasuke started sighing. Then Takara thought she could trick Sasuke.

Sasuke was deep in thought, and couldn't hear anything.

"Hey Sasuke! I bet I could make you say 'how'!" Takara giggled.

"How?" Sasuke answer too quickly and the girls started laughing again, making him smile.

"Cool! We got a smile out of him!" Konoka finally stop giggling long enough to see him smile.

"We're home… you shall stay here from now on, unless you want your own home…" Sasuke tried to stop making the girls look at him, only making them stop laughing and start giggling.

"Phew... I will like to stay here Sasuke." Konoka sighed, they were laughing for a long time. Sasuke open the doors and lead them to the kitchen. They put away the food, and then they went to the bedrooms, all of them smiling.

"Onee-chans, you should get your own rooms." Kiko told the older girls.

"Okay, you do need your own room." Takara thought out loud, then she turned to Sasuke.

"Is that okay with you?" Takara asked, looking anywhere but him.

"Go ahead. Night." Sasuke mutter then disappear into his bedroom. Konoka picked the room they were sleeping at, Takara picked the room on the right, and Kiko picked the room on the left.

"Night guys!" they all said and close the door. The girls all had a hard time falling asleep, wondering what it would be like to become ninjas.

"Night!" Kiko yelled in her room, and everyone fell asleep around 8 P.M.

* * *

B-k: I'm not sure about this chapter… like how I brought Neji and his team in…

S-H: Quit fussing over it! You typed it and that's that!

B-k: Review, will be a greatest thing because this was also fun to type this… well… I think I'm lying… heh heh…


	6. After training

B-k: Hi again! Thank you very much for the reviews, but I'm really wondering if people are really reading, or just looking for a part that they might like. 

It hurts that alot of people read my story, but only some review.

Those who review, I'm very grateful! Thank you! That looks weird… but who cares about it…

Jase is gone… leaving me alone…

* * *

An angel was floating down slowly, in the light. The angel was face-to-face with Takara, smiling a smile that was so pure. It looked so familiar, so peaceful, never frowning like her best friend Konoka.

"Hello Takara, its time! The angel put its hand on Takara softly, and then shook her roughly.

"Whut?" Takara vision was changing, from a smiling angel, to a sleepy Sasuke that was shaking her. Takara's vision was still blurry, she rubbed it to see Sasuke right next to her, rubbing his left eye, frowning. Takara was surprise that she yelled and fell out of bed. Sitting up on the floor, Takara rubbed her head and frown. "Whatta? Ehh?" Takara wonder, she looked at Sasuke, who stop rubbing his eye and was watching the girl on the floor.

"Whut are you doing in my room?" Takara lay down on the floor, pulling the blanket with her.

"Konoka sent me to wake you up, and I've been in here for 15 minutes." Sasuke sounded grumpy.

"Konoka?" Takara rubbed her eyes again, her vision went normal, got up, and sat on the bed.

'That angel, was just a dream, but the angel, it was like I saw her before…' Takara was thinking, when Konoka walk to the door, and lean on the doorframe. Kiko was behind her, rubbing her eyes and holding her doll by the ear, she sat on the floor.

"Morning Takara, come on, get dress and we have to go meet Kakashi-sensei!" Konoka yawn rubbing her eyes.

"Whut time is it?" Takara went back into her bed and sat on it, Sasuke got off and stand next to Konoka and Kiko.

"It's 6-"

"Going back to sleep, that's too early!" Takara quickly lay down and pulled the blanket over her.

"Takara! What about becoming ninjas?" Konoka pouted, she was still sleepy after all.

"Onee-chan!" Kiko walked over to Takara and pulled the blanket off and ran with it and hid behind Konoka, who was starting to giggle. Takara sat up and threw her pillow at Konoka, and she fall backwards, surprise. Konoka got up and took the pillow and ran to Takara, and they started to have a pillow fight. Kiko gave Sasuke a pillow and she ran with a pillow and hit Takara. All three of them started laughing and then a pillow from behind hit Konoka.

"Ehh?" Konoka looked around and saw that Sasuke had no pillow in his hand. Takara grabbed it and threw it back, hitting a surprise Sasuke. He grabbed it and ran to them, hitting Takara.

* * *

They were running out of the house, all of them ran out of breath from having the fight then ate fast and changed. They finally reached the bridge to meet the rest of the team. A very tried Naruto waved hi to the girls and Sakura welcomed them, they smiled. The girls were lying on the bridge, catching their breath, wondering where their sensei was. 

Sakura showed them some hands signs, and the girls relearn them, and the boys sitting on the bridge. Naruto was eyeing daggers at Sasuke, who didn't look at Naruto at all, making him even madder. In no time, the girls master the hand signs and Sakura called out some for them to try out.

"Ram, snake, tiger!" Sakura called out. Takara and Konoka did well, and Kiko did okay.

"Try that again, but try using your chakra, then say 'art of the doppelganger' in your mind." Sakura told them.  
The girls tried, and Takara and Konoka had their doppelganger on the side, which made them freak out.

"Holy hobo!" Konoka laughed at what she said after she saw her doppelganger, making it go away.  
Takara gave hers a hi-five, which make it go away too. The girls sighed, making one was hard, after all, it was there first try, and they made one. Kiko tried, and hers was really good, Kiko stood next to hers and smiles, making her doppelganger smile and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah!" Takara and Konoka shouted, they could finally do some jutsu!

"Yeah, you all did it!" Naruto cheered, making Sasuke smile.

Then Takara nudged Konoka on her side and she understood her look-alike friend. They both then tried doing the 'Fire style! Fire ball jutsu', saying the signs in their minds. They blow and fire came out, almost hitting Naruto and Sasuke, who jumped away in time.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Takara and Konoka said at the same time, making sure that the boys were okay. Sakura was surprise, but then shook her head.

"Okay now-" Sakura started, but then her sensei appear out of nowhere.

"Morning all!" Kakashi welcome them. Everyone was quite, but the girls welcome him. He was on time…

"Morning Kakashi-sensei!" the girls smiled, waving.

"How come you only come early today sensei?" Naruto shouted, almost falling backwards into the river below.

"Didn't the girls tell you? They may become your teammates, if they can past a test that I'm going to give them in a few days." Kakashi explain. Konoka rub behind her head, Takara smiled sheepishly, Kiko looked away.

"Oops…" the girls said together.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto ask the girls.

"We...err... forgot." Konoka laugh.

"I thought Sasuke told you." Takara looked at Sasuke, who looked away.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto almost shouted at the boy next to him.

"I forgot." Sasuke smirk at Naruto, making Naruto frown, and anime vein popped on his forehead. Kiko walked up to Kakashi and pulled at his clothes, making him look down.

"Sensei, why do you hide your left eye?" Kiko asked, really confused.

"Hmm... lets get started shall we?" Kakashi walk to the training grounds, his team following, the girls followed also.

'Why didn't he answer?' Kiko wonder, looking at the sensei's messy white hair.

* * *

Takara was singing happily the ending to 'these words'.

_Trying to find the magic _

_Trying to write a classic _

_Waste-bin full of paper _

_Clever rhymes, see you later _

_These words are my own _

_From my heart flow _

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you _

_That's all I got to say,_

_Can't think of a better way,_

_And that's all I've got to say,_

_I love you, is that okay?_

Konoka started laughing, Takara never sang in public before! Takara smack Konoka's head, hard, a satisfy grin spread on her face. Konoka ran up and tried to smack Takara, but she duck and Konoka tripped over Takara. Takara tried tackling Konoka, but when she jump forward, Konoka disappear. Takara looked around and sighed.

'This is new, where she go?' Takara looked behind the trees, and saw no one.

'Heh heh heh!' Konoka was snickering to herself. She was hanging upside down on a high tree branch, watching Takara walk around confuse. 'There!' Konoka jumped down and landed right behind Takara, making no noise and smack her hard.

"Whatta?" Takara yelped and turned around to find Konoka.

"Who me?" Konoka tried to put on an innocent face. Instead was grinning ear to ear, running away to the other side of the sensei. Takara was on the other side and chase her around Kakashi. Konoka then ran away and hide behind Naruto, making Takara crash into him. She immediately got up, pulling Naruto up.

"Oops! Sorry Naruto-chan!" Takara walked right next to Konoka, blushing.

"It's nothing." Naruto said quietly. Takara was silent, nothing like herself. Konoka looked at her friend's face, and saw it was deep red. Konoka had an evil smirk on her face. She nudge Takara on her side, making her glare at Konoka, she lean on Takara.

"You like Naruto, right?" Konoka whisper, teasing her best friend, Takara face was shocked.

"Whut? What makes you say that?" Takara whisper back, making the evil smile on Konoka's face get bigger.

"The fact that you're blushing, and that he's looking at us right now." Takara spun her head to see that Naruto wasn't looking at all. "See! You looked because you thought he was looking!" Konoka giggled softly, she love to tease her friend!

"Whutever!" Takara replied quickly.

'You do' a voice in Takara's head snicker at her.

'Huh?' Takara shook her head and the voice went away.

* * *

Konoka brought out the dumplings she made this morning in the rush. They all sat in a circle under a shady tree, talking, eating and laughing. The girls took a rest for the rest of the till it was time to go home. Takara was talking to Sasuke about training her how to use the kusari-gama, with Sakura right next to them.

Konoka spotted Naruto on the side, resting and frowning. She quickly walked over quietly and lay down next to him. Konoka was watching the clouds go by, when a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Ehh?" Konoka struggles with the pair of hands till the person removed their hands away. Konoka looked up to see-

"Naruto, no fair!" Konoka laughed, she can never stay mad at Naruto, plus he was just playing around anyway. Naruto then moves closer to Konoka and sigh.

"Err... Konoka, why does Sakura like Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a small frown on his face.

"She thinks that Sasuke is cool, cute and strong. Why? You like her?" Konoka giggled when Naruto blush.

"N-no! Well… maybe alittle. Takara and you also hang out with Sasuke." Naruto's frown grew.

"We hang out with everyone, is just that Sasuke...talks to me more than you talk to us." Konoka sigh, putting her arms behind her head, resting. She looked at Naruto, he was watching the clouds floating by.

"Oh..." Naruto looked away, to where Sasuke and Takara was talking, and Takara was laughing softly.

"Naruto, do you want to come over for dinner? I think Sasuke will be okay with that." Konoka asked Naruto, who eyes went back to Konoka.

"I should go to my home." Naruto was thinking 'Hello yeah', but the mention of Sasuke's name made him think again.

"Aww, please Naruto-kun?" Konoka own sapphire eyes were looking at Naruto's own aqua eyes, and she smiles.

'No one could ever say no to your face Konoka, you must have a gift!' Takara told her one day when she asked the store keeper if they could put the candy on tab and pay later, he said 'sure, take your time' Konoka just smiled more at the memory, then remember that Naruto was with her.

"Alright then!" Naruto was grinning ear to ear at his friend. 'How can anyone say no to that face?' Naruto was thinking.

"Fure! Naruto's coming over!" Konoka smile and stood up and ran to Sasuke, and started talking to him.  
He first seem mad at whatever Konoka was telling him. Then she looked sad, then his hand was on his head like he had a headache, but then he slightly smile and nodded. Konoka smile and you could hear her saying 'thank you!' while she ran back to Naruto, Takara and Sasuke was watching her. She sat down next to him smiling.

"He said yes! You can come over tonight!" Konoka smiled and fell backwards, resting again. He heard her let out a big sigh, then he heard slight giggling from the resting girl.

"Thanks Konoka, I never had a real friend before…" Naruto whisper, smiling at Konoka who leans her head to the side, looking at him.

"Oh! No problem, you're a fun person to hang with, anytime you need a friend, just call, okay?" Konoka giggled, and started to watch the clouds hiding the sun from view. Leaves drift down slowly, and wind was a little bit chilly. Konoka closed her eyes, she was tried from today's training. Naruto looked at Konoka laying on the grass, and smile at his first friend.

* * *

They woke Konoka up, and they said bye to their sensei and Sakura. The boys were on the end of the group, far away from each other, while the girls were in the middle. Konoka was talking to Naruto and Takara was talking to Sasuke, and Kiko was holding on to Konoka's shirt, looking at the butterfly flying around the pathway.

They kept talking until they came to the house, Naruto's mouth dropped, it was huge! Konoka and Kiko laughed at Naruto, making him laugh too.

* * *

"Nii-san, you do 'slide slide' like this." Kiko took Naruto's hand again and put her in-between, and sliding it and repeating it four times, singing the games song. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiko were in the living room, waiting for dinner to be ready. Kiko was teaching Naruto how to play a hand game.

"So, is this a jutsu that two people do together?" Naruto was confused of what the little girl meant.

"Nii-san! You follow what I do!" Kiko was getting upset that the older boy didn't know what the game was about. Naruto was following the little girl, who was singing the song.

"Slide, slide slippery slide, clap one- nii-san, where you going?" Kiko watched Naruto stand up and sat on the couch across Sasuke. Kiko fell backwards, lying on the floor.

"I give up!" Kiko whisper and sigh, teaching Naruto was a hard thing to do! Sasuke looked up and saw Kiko on the floor, and looked up to see Naruto on the couch.

"What? You gave up dobe?" Sasuke smirk, making Naruto mad.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled, causing Kiko to sit up quickly. The boys were talking back and forth, until Sasuke remember that Kiko was in the room and asked if dinner was ready.

"Almost!" Takara and Konoka shouted from the kitchen. Then they heard a crash and the girls freaked out.

"Gah! Get it before it goes on fire!" Takara shouted and then they heard the water turned on and steam was hissing, then the water was turned off, then a slam. Then two hands slap into each other.

"Yeah! So what are we gonna make for dinner?" Takara whisper to Konoka, but Kiko heard it. Konoka sighed.

"How about ramen for dinner?" Konoka called out to the people in the living room. Naruto smiled a face splitting grin.

"Can't, they are close…" Sasuke called back, sighing. Naruto sighed, he forgot that it closed at 8:30.

"Alright, we're cooking hotdogs!" Takara yelled out.

"Yay!" Kiko sigh, she like the hotdogs Takara made.

"We are going to eat dogs?" Naruto asked out loud, almost falling out of the couch. Takara started laughing and Konoka was giggling.

"It's...a... long thing that you eat...that looks like a-" Kiko tried to explain.

"Don't tell them!" Konoka told Kiko quickly, and started laughing, making Naruto gulp. Who would eat dogs?

* * *

They ate dinner and Naruto like it. Naruto and Kiko fell asleep on the couch after they went to the living room. When Konoka and Takara found Naruto and Kiko on the couch, they couldn't help but giggle a bit. Sasuke didn't want to carry him, so Takara land up having him on her back while Konoka carried Kiko in her arms.

Takara drag Naruto into the room across her own. Konoka first put her sister in her own bed and whisper good night, then Konoka open the door and Takara lean on the bed, making Naruto slide onto it. The girls looked at each other, and started blushing. Konoka left the room and brought Sasuke with her, pulling him from his hand, with an extra pair of short pants, he looked disgusted at what Konoka wanted him to do.

"Can you change him? He might get hot. Please Sasuke?" Konoka asked him. Sasuke started blushing but did what Konoka asked him, after all, she did the face. Takara had already taken off his jacket, to see a black shirt.

"Doesn't he get hot in all these clothes?" Takara asked Sasuke who shrug his shoulders. The girls left the room, and Sasuke changed him. He came out, muttering and blushing. Konoka thanked him and he nodded. Takara went inside and pulled the blanket over Naruto and said good night.

"Good night Sasuke, thanks for doing that for us!" Konoka waved bye as Sasuke nodded again and closed his door.

"Night Takara!" Konoka smiled.

"Night Konoka!" Takara smiled back. They close their doors and went to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen tomarrow.

* * *

B-k: Okies... I'm really bored! Reviews will be nice! 


	7. Test time

B-K: I don't own Naruto! But I really love the story! 

I'm really sorry if it's taking a while, but my friend tells me to put it up, and more people do so. Wondering if i could type faster now...

I'm sorry if my stories are getting longer and longer! But I think I should make them shorter, send me a message if you think so too, or if you want them to stay long!

Thanks for the reviews!

Jase still GONE! Me alone in the dark with a knife… I'm going crazy!

* * *

"Wake up!" Konoka yelled at the top of her lungs, making Naruto fall out of bed. He was tangle in his blanket, and was trashing around till his head could be seen and he could finally breathe. He rub his head, and open his eyes, to see Konoka sitting down next to him, with a evil smile on her face. 

"Konoka! Why did you yell? And it's early!" Naruto pouted, he was still sleepy. Then he wonder why was Konoka was in his room. Then he remembers that he fell asleep in Sasuke house.

"Because we have to go meet sensei in a hour!" Konoka got up and help untangle Naruto in his mess of a blanket. After he was out, Naruto found out that he didn't have extra clothes. Then he looked down at his pants and saw he had short black baggy pants.

"Where did these pants come from?" Naruto looked at Konoka, she blushed and turn away, remembering of what Sasuke had to do.

"You looked really hot in your long pants, so... we had to change it." Konoka explain. Naruto exploded.

"Whut? Who? Err... thanks, but who?" Naruto was wondering who of the girls did it.

"Err... we have to leave Naruto-kun! Hurry!" Konoka jumped off the floor and was waiting at the door. She couldn't tell Naruto that Sasuke changed him.

'Naruto will freak and Sasuke will be embarrass if I told him!' Konoka was thinking, watching Naruto get off the floor, she sighed.

"Konoka, I don't have extra clothes with me." Naruto looked around his room, his dirty jacket was hanging on the door. He couldn't wear it, it needed to be wash, badly.

"That's a problem…" Konoka rub behind her head.

* * *

"Wake up!" Takara shook Kiko roughly, making Kiko sit up really fast, giving her a light head feeling.

"Ehh?" Kiko looked up to see a smiling Takara. Kiko fell right back down on her bed, her head was dizzy. "Onee-chan, your soo mean!" Kiko pouted at Takara, who only smile bigger.

"Remember? Kakashi-sensei said that he'd give us the test today! So we have to be there on time." Takara was so excited.

"But doesn't he always come late like in the show?" Kiko asked, pulling the covers over her.

"But he was early yesterday!" Takara replied, picking Kiko up.

"Onee-chan! Put me down!" Kiko wiggles in Takara's arms, making her drop Kiko on the bed.

"Yum! I smell bacon!" Takara smiled an evil smile, Kiko rub her eyes and smile. Kiko got up and pick up her doll/ bag on the bed and follow after Takara, who was heading for the kitchen.

"Yay!" Kiko happily replied, they race each other to see who will get to the kitchen first. Takara burst in, Kiko right behind her, huffing and puffing. Kiko looked up to see Konoka making bentos near the oven, and Naruto and Sasuke at the table, scowling at each other. They glare daggers at each other.

"Let's see who eats more!" Naruto challenge Sasuke.

"Who could beat you? You eat like a blackhole!" Sasuke smirk and Konoka giggled, Naruto muttering word under his breath. He was borrowing Sasuke's clothes, because Konoka asked him to wait, and appear with his clothes in her arms. Kiko looked at the table and saw-

"Bacon!" Kiko gleefully shouted.

"Oh really?" Takara wondered, looking at the food.

"Onee-chan, you lied to me?" Kiko looked at Takara, who was rubbing her head.

"Well, you wouldn't get up Kiko, and bacon was the first thing that came in mind. Lets just call it… a prediction!" Takara snicker.

"Hurry up Kiko and eat, don't want to be late! Remember Takara, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat, only Kiko since she's only six." Konoka turned around when she heard them talking. Takara watched Kiko sat down and filled her plates with rice and bacon, with hunger in her eyes. Naruto challenge them and Kiko took him on. Sasuke watch them with interest.

While they were eating quickly, Konoka and Takara were counting how many they ate. Konoka was counting Kiko and Takara was counting Naruto. Naruto and Kiko were eyeing each other, while Naruto was wolfing down bacon and Kiko tried her fastest. After they both fell down, defeated, Konoka and Takara tally the scores.

"Kiko, with 16 bacon, and Naruto, with 36 bacon." Konoka snicker, trying to hold in her laugh.

"Well, the winner is Naruto!" Takara announce, smiling like crazy.

"With 20 bacons in the lead!" Konoka let her laugh out, she couldn't contain it anymore.

"Wow nii-san! You do eat like a blackhole!" Kiko smile, then moan.

"What?" Naruto yelled, picking his head up, he moan, then his head fell back down again.

"Rematch next time nii-san!" Kiko laughed, then moan more louder than last time.

"I wanna try him next time Kiko!" Takara laughed.

"We have to go now!" Konoka picks up Kiko on her back and took her to her room, with Takara following behind them, laughing along the way.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were left alone at the kitchen. They moved in the living room without saying a word. Naruto then lay on the couch and moan, he ate to much bacon.

"That was a good breakfast!" Naruto cackle, looking at the pictures on the wall. His eyes fell on three girls. Their eye's were blue and their hair was jet black, but one had bits of blue, and one with bits of yellow, and the youngest looking one had bits of red. Naruto sigh.

"Okay lets go!" Takara shouted, then Konoka appear with Kiko holding on to Konoka's shirt. The boys got up and took a glance at them.

Takara had on another black baggy pants and a loose light blue shirt with white lightly splash on it, like clouds. She had her hair tied up on a ponytail.

Konoka had loose dark blue baggy pants with a light blue tanktop on, with a heart in the middle. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

Kiko had on loose pants, with a dark blue shirt that was loose on her. She had a flower in the middle, and she had her hair in a low ponytail.

'Why can't Sakura dress like that?' Naruto wondered.

* * *

The group walks outside in the nice cool breeze, talking and enjoying each others company. When they reached the bridge, Sakura greeted them, Naruto looked away. Konoka sense that Naruto wasn't happy and looked at Sakura, and understand.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Konoka pulled Takara and walked to Sakura, leaving Kiko with the boys.

"Sure." Sakura replied and follow the twin girls and sat down on the side, talking. Naruto sat on the bridge and Sasuke was leaning on the tree, watching Sakura talk to the girls. Kiko was leaning on the side, watching the fishes swim around.

"Okay?" Takara and Konoka said, and Sakura nodded. When the girls went to sit under the same tree as Kiko, and watch the clouds go by. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was little bit white, walking to him. She smiled and sits down next to him. Kiko then runs to her sister, wondering what's going on.

"Hi Naruto... I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past." Sakura mutter, looking away. Naruto looked at Takara and Konoka who were eyeing Sakura, then they looked away, trying to look innocent.

'Thank you Konoka and Takara.' Naruto was saying in his mind, and smile.

Konoka and Takara looked again when Kiko said that Naruto wasn't looking. They looked and were happy that he and Sakura were getting along, finally. Sasuke took a glance at Takara and Konoka and slightly smile at the job they did.

* * *

Konoka and Takara were hungry, their stomach was growling quietly. Their sensei was walking down the road, ten minutes late. Everyone was under the tree, smiling and laughing, they didn't notice Kakashi was there until he was ten feet away.

"Morning sensei!" everyone but Sasuke welcome him.

"Morning! Well girls, it time for your test." Kakashi replied, standing in front of his team.

"Oh yeah!" Takara jumped up, pulling Konoka and Kiko up.

"Yay!" Konoka and Kiko said, and smiled.

"This test will be a survival exercise." Kakashi announce.

"Oh! You mea-MPH!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth, Naruto glare at Sasuke.

"Don't tell them what it is, then they may get something harder that we won't know about." Sasuke told Naruto, wiping his hand on his pants, trying to get Naruto's germs off him, making Naruto pout.

"What is it?" Kiko asked, she couldn't read the book, so she watches it on television, which isn't really far. Kakashi gave Sakura a alarm clock, telling her to hit it as soon as they start, she nodded.

"Just follow me." Kakashi turned and the girls followed. He walked to a clearing, the girls looked around, smiling. They put their bags on the side, and brought their weapons out and tie it to their legs. Kiko put it around her hips and Pika right next to their bag.

"This is just like our test…" Sakura told herself, wondering how the girls will do. Sasuke and Sakura sat next to the girls' bag, and lean on the tree, while Naruto climb on the tree and watch from above and smile.

"You'll past, believe it!" Naruto cheer on from the tree, waving his arms around, the girls turn to face him and smile. They were tense and timid, their sensei was kinda scary looking. Kakashi watched the Konoka walk slowly to the clearing, Takara on her side and Kiko following like a little lost puppy. Kakashi would smile, if we could only see it, but his eyes show happiness. The girls stand in front of their sensei, slightly smiling.

"I have two bells, your goal is to get them from me before the timer goes off." Kakashi showed the girls the bells he had in his hand.

"Anyone who fails, doesn't get any lunch. You'll be tied to that stump so you can watch your teammates eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi told them, pointing at three stumps near by.

While Kakashi was explaining how to do the test, Naruto was remembering how they past, which wasn't long ago. Then he got mad at what Kakashi did to him, when he used 'one thousand years of death' on him. A vein was visible on Naruto's head.

'That hurt, you freak!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Okay…" Naruto heard and looked up to see the girls nodding, holding their stomachs.

"Sakura." Kakashi called out and Sakura hit the clock.

"Go." The girls ran away, hiding and planning how to attack.

* * *

Kiko was under a bush, wondering what's going to happen. Takara was in a tree and Konoka was in another tree nearby, swinging her legs. She was too carefree. 

'Takara, we need to surprise him with a ambush, okay?' Konoka was talking in Takara's mind. Takara was surprise and tried to answer to Konoka. She thought of Konoka's face and think of words.

'Okay, you get him from behind!' Takara thought, hoping that would work.

'Okay!' Takara heard Konoka replied in her head.

'Onee-chan...' Kiko was thinking of them.

'When you see Takara run out, follow her Kiko.' Konoka told Kiko in her mind.

'Huh? Onee-chan?' Kiko wonder in her head.

'Tell you later, just follow me, okay?' Takara replied to the little girl.

'Okay!' Kiko happily thought.

* * *

Takara ran out into the clearing and ran to their sensei, Kiko right behind her. Takara tried kicking him and Kiko tried and threw two shurikens at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped away from Takara and duck from the shurikens.

Takara tried what she saw Sasuke do when they did the test.

Takara appear in front of Kakashi, jumped and tried punching him. He blocked her, still holding her in the air, and she tried kicking him, turning upside down. Kakashi block her. She tried punching him again, she missed, so she did some quick thinking and use her forehead and hit their sensei in the jaws. He let go of her and she fell down headfirst into the ground.

Takara sat up quickly and rub her head, muttering words. Kakashi was rubbing his chin, and saw Kiko doing the hand signs and make three doppelgangers appear. They all ran to Kakashi with a kunai or shurikens in their hands. One of them threw three shurikens at their sensei, and he ducked.

Then the same three shurikens were coming back, heading to Kakashi, he ducked and looked at Takara, who was moving her arms, trying to control the shurikens,

'She's using her chakra to control the shurikens?' Kakashi was thinking, ducking and jumping everywhere. 'I can't even read my book with them, much better than Naruto's doppelganger group attack.' Kakashi thought, dodging some more shurikens.

Then a pair of arms wrap around his arms and hold him tight.

Kakashi turned his head to see Konoka smiling. Kiko threw another shuriken and Kakashi jumped backwards, landing on his feet.

Takara threw five shurikens, controlling them again and three of them hit him on his leg and one on his right shoulder, one hitting Konoka on her right arm. Konoka was holding him so tight that he couldn't do any 'art of the substitution' on them. Konoka was bleeding, but she 'just said forget about' in her mind. Takara ran up behind and push Kakashi to the ground.

Two Kikos' ran up and grab the bells. Kiko smile and Konoka let the sensei go and stood up. Kiko undid her jutsu and only the real one remains, and she was holding the bells.

The three girls stand next to each other, all of them smiling and panting. Konoka pulled the shuriken out of her arm and smack Takara on the head, hard, but Takara just laughed.

"Caught ya sensei!" Takara was still laughing, Konoka giggle and Kiko looked away.

"Hn..." Kakashi was deep in thinking.

"How long did that take?" Takara shouted to Sakura, who was in shocked. She shook her head and read the time, and was thinking at the time they started.

"Ten minutes, with an hour and 50 minutes remaining." Sakura shouted back, surprise that the girls did the exercise quickly. Sasuke was surprise and Naruto almost fell out of the tree. When Naruto recover himself, he smiled.

"Oh yeah! Way to go guys!" Naruto shouted, jumping down from the tree, landing next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"That has to be a new record!" Naruto whisper and sat down next to Sakura, she nodded.

'Who are they?' Sasuke was wondering, watching Konoka run to the sitting group and grabbed her bag. Konoka face Naruto and she smiled.

"Thanks for believing in us Naruto!" Konoka whisper and gave Naruto a quick hug with her left arm. She ran back to her sensei and grabbed some Band-Aids and some Neosporin, and gave them to her sensei, telling him again and again that they were sorry. Kiko gave the bells to Takara and Konoka, who smiled at took it.

"Thanks Kiko…" Konoka gave her sister a hi-five.

"Man! I'm hungry!" Takara half-heartily laughs then sigh and sat under the nearest tree. Kakashi was sitting down while Konoka was wiping up the wound on his shoulder, and put a Band-Aid on the cut.

"You pass." Kakashi look at Konoka and smile.

"Yay!" Konoka then sat down under the tree where Takara was and lay down, she was hungry also. Kakashi walked to them and gave them their lunch, they took it and Takara started eating. Konoka sat up and Kiko sat next to her sister, she started feeding Kiko. Kiko lean on her sister, chewing and smiling.

"We pass onee-chan!" Kiko whisper. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walked to them, carrying Takara's bag and Pika. Sakura gave Pika to Kiko, and Kiko hugged Pika tight. Naruto gave Takara her bag and she smiled.

"Thanks for believing in us everyone." Takara smile at the team.

"I believe in you guys!" Naruto laughed, making the girls laugh with him.

"Welcome to the team!" Sakura congratulate the girls that was on the grass, smiling. Then team sat next to them and they all watched the clouds float by for a very short time. Kakashi walked to them and the team sat up.

"You may take the day off. I'll tell the Hokage that you have pass and became a team." Kakashi announce and disappear in the gust of the wind. They all look at each other and smile even more.

Takara helped Konoka with her cut and wrapped it in Band-Aids. Takara kept apologizing to Konoka, but she didn't mind, as long as it heals soon. They stayed there for lunch and ate the bentos that Konoka made again. They were all talking and Kiko teach 'slide slide' to Sakura, who had a easy time learning. Takara was resting on the side after she was done eating the lunch the sensei gave them. Konoka was teaching Naruto to do the game that Kiko was teaching Sakura.

Sasuke was talking to Konoka when she was still teaching Naruto, and they laughed when Konoka hit Naruto's face when she was facing Sasuke. She kept apologizing to Naruto, who wasn't mad at her, but Sasuke. They hang out there till it was 2:16 in the afternoon.

* * *

B-k: Sorry if I made Kakashi sound like he was weak or something. But hey! They are a team… you know what… just… never mind… 

Ask any questions…

OKAY! I CONFESE! I AM DEPRESS!


	8. Cuties!

B-k: Jase is gone… I'm alone… it's so boring… I hate my life… maybe I can end it… 

Facts: Me don't own Naruto! But I own the story that I'm making with Jase and the characters!

* * *

Kakashi came back, with the three headbands. The girls thanked him and he left again. Takara put hers around her head, under her hair, Kiko asked Sakura to help, and Sakura tied Kiko's headband on her arm, and Konoka asked Naruto to tied it on her head too. Naruto help her with that, tieing it under all her hair. They all smile, happy that the girls pass. 

"Konoka, Takara, your smile is very nice, I bet people loves it!" Sakura started laughing when Konoka blush.

"Come'on, we like your smile more." Takara and Sakura laugh together.

"I like their smile too." Naruto rub his head, wondering if he said that right.

"I like nii-sans, because he is funny!" Kiko point to Naruto, who started laughing. They all smile except for Sasuke, he just smirk.

* * *

"Bye Naruto! Bye Sakura!" Konoka, Takara, and Kiko shouted, waving to their new teammates. Sakura wanted to go home and Naruto had to do something. The group ran into town, wondering where to go, till they walk into the pet store

Sasuke followed the girls into the pet store.

"Aww! Look at this cute little kitten!" Konoka was holding a white kitten in her arms, she started to pet it softly and it purrs. Kiko pet the cat and it rub its head on Kiko's hand, making her giggle.

Takara was looking at all the cute dogs, then she spotted a gold-ish brown puppy and smile. Takara picked it up and scratch behind his ear, the dog close it's eyes lazily, he was enjoying this very much. Then it open it's eyes when he smelled Konoka coming over, with the cat still in her arms.

"Aww!" Konoka pet the puppy and scratch behind his ear too. The kitten looks up and wonder where all the warm has gone. She started to rub her head on Konoka's arm, and Konoka pet her again, smiling.

Kiko was walking down the rows of animal, when see spotted something cute.

"Three baby foxes!" Kiko squeal and started petting it. 'Their eyes look familiar.' Kiko smiled at the thought.  
The fox was enjoying this until the only girl snarl at Kiko, she back away quickly. She understands and started to frown. Kiko ran to her sister, who was putting the kitten away, Takara right behind her.

"Onee-chan, can I buy a pet?" Konoka looked down at Kiko, and saw that she was sad.

"Which one do you want?" Konoka asked, wondering what made her sad. Kiko pulled Konoka's hand, Takara and Sasuke follow after them. They stop and saw the baby foxes. The girl snarl at the new comers.

"Why do you want this one?" Sasuke took a closer look, the girl jump up, but Sasuke didn't move his face was emotionless. The girl settled down, scared at the taller people. Konoka reach over and pet the girl, making her purr.

"Because I know they want to leave…" Kiko pulled at her sister's pants, watching the baby foxes whimper. Konoka pull Takara and they started talking with Sasuke. After a while, they both turn around smiling.

"If you can keep them under control, then yes." Takara said, as Konoka walk over to the counter and started speaking to the store clerk. Konoka pointed to the foxes and the lady look surprise. She and Konoka was nodding and shaking their head. Finally Konoka left the clerk and walk to her friends.

"Well, they were already bought by a hunter... poor animals." Konoka slightly frown, watching the baby foxes jumping and playing with each other.

"We could pay higher than the hunter!" Takara suggested, and Konoka shook her head.

"I don't have more than 200,500 yen." Kiko's eyes went big, than was alot of money. Sasuke walk to the clerk and was talking to her. The girls were wondering what he was saying. He and the clerk came back and the clerk put a collar on the all the foxes, taking them out and putting the young girl fox in Kiko, and the boys in Takara's and Konoka's arms. Kiko petted the baby fox and follow the teens to the counter, where Sasuke paid for the foxes. The clerk bow and he walk out, the girls following him to the park bench where they always sit.

When Takara took a glance at the clerk, she swore she saw the girl swooning over Sasuke. The girls then looked at Sasuke confuse at what he did. Kiko sat next to Sasuke on the bench, Konoka and Takara was on the ground leaning on the bench.

"Thank you nii-san!" Kiko was so happy that the foxes were out of the cages.

"We must pay you back for this!" Konoka told him, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Takara said and smile, Sasuke just smiled at the girls. Konoka put the baby on the ground in front of her and smiled.

"His eye's are so cute!" Konoka giggle, Takara looked at the baby's eyes, they were all sky blue.

The boy fox jumped around Konoka, the baby was yipping in Kiko's arms. Konoka pet the boy and he laid right next to her. Takara sat on the grass and pet the fox. Kiko was watching the young one wiggling in her arms. She rest her eyes, she was getting sleepy. Then like an old movie was playing in her head, she watched it, wondering what was happening.

* * *

A memory in Kiko's mind: 

A young girl was running in the forest, an animal was chasing her. They ran to a meadow and the animal tackle her into a bunch of flowers, and was licking the girl's face.

"Kara! S-stop licking me!" the girl giggles, picking up the small fox. She kiss her on the nose, smiling.

* * *

"Kara?" Kiko wondered out loud, Takara looked at her and smile. The baby looked up at Kiko, and licks her face, making Kiko giggle.

"Kiko, that is a good name." Takara laugh softly. Kiko was wondering where she got that memory, or if she did that one time before, but couldn't remember, she sigh, and the fox licked her again. Konoka gave the young fox in her arms to Sasuke, he scratch the ear of the child in his arms.

Konoka watch Sasuke scratch the boy fox, wondering what to name him, then her eye's closed by themselves, and she saw a moving playing in her head, she watched it, thinking that this might be a good thing.

* * *

A memory in Konoka's mind: 

A girl no older than 14, was in a bunch of flowers, laying on her front, papers in front of her. She was thinking of what to write next, smiling and humming a tune she made up. It sounded sad and sweet, but filled with happiness.

"The breeze is nice and cool, don't you think so Tetsu?" the girl turned her head alittle to look at her little fox.  
Tetsu was lying on the grass, resting his head on the girl's back. She giggles and pets the fox's soft fur, humming her tune.

* * *

"Tetsu." Konoka whisper and Tetsu look at her. It rests his head on Sasuke's arm, purring when Konoka reach over to pet him. Konoka smiled, wondering where that memory come from. "From now on, you shall now be Tetsu!" 

Takara was still petting the other little one in her arms, thinking of wild names for it. Then she saw something like an old memory was flashing in her eyes, she close her eyes and watch the memory.

* * *

A memory in Takara's mind: 

A girl was running next to a fast river, her face was full of fear.

"Yip!" a fox was yipping and was being carried away by the fast water, he was drowning.

The girl ran faster, and spotted a log over the river. She quickly climbs on it, and quickly hang upside down. She grabbed the young fox, sat right side up, and wrapped the fox in her shirt and ran back home. She grabbed a warm towel and wrapped her fox in the towel. She hugged him, trying to make him warmer faster.

"I'll always protect you, Kiku!" the girl kiss her fox, he licked her face, making the girl smile weakly.

* * *

"Kiku?" Takara wondered out loud. Why did the name sound familiar? The fox in her arms moved and curl in her lap, he yipped, making himself warm. Takara picked him up and smile, she kissed him and hugged him again. "What a great name!"

Takara got up, putting the little one next to Kiko, who jump onto her lap and curl up into a little ball with Kara, watching his master. Sasuke and Kiko were wondering what Takara was going to do. Takara was pulling Konoka up, and whisper in her ear. Konoka nodded and told Kiko to wait. She went to Sasuke and asks him something, he nodded and she took Tetsu out of his arms, putting him on the grass in front of her.

Konoka pet the small boy and stand back. Konoka made three doppelgangers, and they stand side-by-side, smiling. Tetsu sat up, looking at the three smiling girls. The other foxes where now watching, yipping.

"Tetsu, we are going to test you, now which one is the real one?" Takara talk to the pet, pointing to the girls. Tetsu looked at the girls, who all sat down.

The one on the left was giggling, holding her hand over her mouth to cover her smile. The one in the middle was holding out her arms, telling him to come to her. The one on the right was laying on her front, all of them humming the song from the memory. Tetsu looked around and walked to the one on the left and curl in her lap, she smiled.

The other doppelgangers disappear, leaving the one on the left, humming the song. Sasuke and Kiko was moving to the tree behind the bench, little Kiku following Kiko, Konoka walked over and put Tetsu in Sasuke's arms and smile. Takara picked up Kiku and put him on her lap, petting him. Konoka stand up, telling everyone to stay while she went to get food for the foxes.

"Do you want me to follow?" Sasuke offer.

"Nope! It's okay, I'll find myself around!" Konoka smiled. She faced Tetsu, and smiled.

"Now Tetsu, I want you to stay here with Takara, Kiko and Sasuke, okay?" Konoka smiled when the fox yip, his head going up and down. She pet him and Tetsu whimper, but enjoying the hand of his master. She waved bye to her friends and ran off to town.

* * *

"What do foxes eat?" Konoka asked the store clerk from earlier.

"They eat this food over here!" she smiled and showed her the food that the foxes liked. Konoka bought two bags and walked away, thanking the lady. She was walking in the middle, when a whole bunch of people came out again, pushing her everywhere. The bags were blocking her vision and she couldn't find a way out.

'Were these the same people from last time?' Konoka was pushed into someone hard, making them both fall down. She hurt her leg alittle, she'll have a hard time walking back, when she saw a hand reached out to her. Konoka quickly grabbed her stuff and grabbed the hand and was lifted up, coming face-to-face with cold green eye's with black, follow the line of his eyes.

Konoka eyes widen, the boy didn't let go of her hand. His cold green eyes were digging deep into her bright blue eyes.

"Um... hello! I'm Konoka Itchimaru!" Konoka started shaking the hand that was held captive by this boy. The boy then remembers what he was doing and let the girl go.

"I'm Gaara..." he muttered, looking away. 'This girl... seem familiar…' Gaara thought.

"Hello Gaara, what bring you here to Konoha?" Konoka broke his thought. She saw his headband tied around his arm, he wasn't from around here. His big pot was not with him at the moment. Konoka looked around saw that the group of people was gone, and they were in full view.

"I'm doing business, why did you hit me?" Gaara asked, this time looking at her, anger in his voice.

"Someone push me, I'm sorry!" Konoka bowed, almost dropping the bags in her arms.

"Well, where are you going?" Gaara asked nicer, sighing.

"I'm heading for the park to my friends... want to come?" Konoka smile, then Gaara nodded. They walk to the park, talking and Konoka was smiling most of the way.

* * *

When they reach the park, Konoka saw Kiko taking a nap, and Kara was wrapped in her lap resting with the little girl. Takara was playing with Kiku on the grass, under a tree right next to Sasuke, chasing each other around the place, and laughing.

Sasuke was petting Tetsu, who was resting in his lap, and was watching Takara playing with her pet. Sasuke head jerk upwards when he heard more than one person coming to the group.

"Hi! I'm back, and Gaara came with me!" Konoka waved, making Takara look at them, Kiku tackle her to the ground. Takara looked at the boy and her she stopped laughing, sitting up and holding Kiku in her arms.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, Takara Himitsu, and my sister Kiko sleeping under the tree." Konoka point them in order, watching the smile on Takara's face get even bigger.

"Konoka, you sure know how to catch good looking guys!" Takara laughed even harder when Konoka blushed. Konoka face him and bow, trying her best to stop blushing.

"I'm sorry, be right back. Sit down under the tree if you like." Konoka threw the food next to the bags and faced Takara.

"Takara!" Konoka ran over to Takara, tackling her friend. They started wrestling with each other, mostly laughing than yelling.

Gaara just watch them, with a smirk on his face. He walked over and sat down, watching Takara tackle Konoka back into the ground. He then saw Sasuke shooting a 'death glare' in his way, Gaara's smirk got even bigger.

"What's the matter Uchiha? Worried about her?" Gaara enjoyed the look on Sasuke face when he got even madder. Gaara just looked at the animal in his arms, yipping at him. He pets it and it started purring.

Sasuke put Tetsu on the ground and it ran to Kiku, who was watching the girls pushing their hands together, trying to push the other one down to the ground. Kiku was cheering them on, watching them from the tree that they were playing under earlier. Tetsu lay next to Kiku, cheering the girls on with him.

Sasuke looked at the girls, who finally stopped, laughing and panting, resting on each other back-to-back. Konoka and Takara smiled at the boys, got up and called Kiku and Tetsu. The girls ran to the boys, with the foxes following right behind them.

Takara sat next to Sasuke, laying on the grass, a cheerful smile tug at her lips. Konoka sat next to Gaara and Sasuke, hoping with her in the middle, they won't kill eachother because felt bloodlust between them, but doesn't know why. Gaara sat in front of her and she was facing all of them, Kiko was behind Takara.

"Sorry about earlier Gaara!" Takara laugh softly then stopped to watch the sun hide behind the clouds, she sighed. Kiku jumped onto her stomach and was starting to rest. Tetsu jumped in Konoka's arms, never leaving his eyes off Gaara. Tetsu didn't trust him.

"It's okay…" he mutters, sighing also. He reached over and pets Tetsu, who was enjoying this very much.  
Sasuke glare at Gaara, with loads of dislike at this green eye boy, who was talking to Konoka. Then she smiles the smile that everyone loved to see.

"Steal her back then…" Sasuke turn his head to look at Takara. Takara was looking at him, she was laying down on the grass, arms behind her head, Kiku on her stomach, resting with one eye open. Takara had a cheerful smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke already knew the answer, just by looking at her. Takara smiled like a manic that was hyped up.

"You know what I mean Sasuke. I know you like her." Takara smile was more maniacal than before. Kiku open both eyes now.

"Don't know what you mean." Sasuke mutter, looking away.

'Bet he's blushing.' Takara thought, picking Kiku off her and sat up. She whisper to Kiku, her smile getting bigger and bigger. 'Kiku, can you get Tetsu to sit on Sasuke's lap?' Takara asked her little pet, and then she put Kiku down on the grass. Kiku yipped at Tetsu, making him look away from Gaara and looked at him. Konoka petted him and put Tetsu on the grass. Tetsu ran to Kiku and it looked like they where talking. Then Tetsu ran to Sasuke and rest there, Takara giggle.

'Good job Kiku!' Takara thought, she kisses Kiku on the nose when she picked him up. Tetsu looked at Konoka, yipping, telling her to pet him. Konoka smiled and giggle, and she reached over and pets him, scratching under his chin.

"Looks like he likes your lap more then mine." Konoka smiled at Sasuke, humming the tune. Sasuke smiled warmly at Konoka, thanking Tetsu and Takara in his mind.

* * *

Takara and Konoka had an easy time waking up Kiko, and were now walking to town, heading to Sasuke's house.

Kiko had Kara hanging on her head, holding her there. Konoka had Tetsu in her arms, holding him like a doll, arms holding him to her body. Takara had Kiku hanging on her right shoulder, making sure he won't fall.

"I must go now, I'll see you around…" Gaara mutter to Konoka. Konoka found out that he was sending a message from his village Hokage to Konoha's Hokage, something about the exam.

Konoka frown slightly, she sighed. Tetsu looked up at his master, whimpering at her.

"I will see you around, right?" Konoka was going to miss him, he was very kind to her.

"Yes. Bye…" Gaara turned around and walking away. Konoka smiled at her friend, hoping he will keep his promise.

"Bye!" Konoka and Takara shouted, waving. Gaara didn't turn around, but he waved to them.

"Bye Gaara!" Kiko shouted, almost making Kara fall down. They were walking home, all of them quite. Then Takara turn her body too quickly to ask Sasuke something, causing Kiku to slip off.

"Gahh! Kiku!" Takara quickly caught him, hugging him and keep saying sorry over and over again. Then they all laugh, expect Sasuke, he just looked away.

* * *

"I met this group of girls, and they are all very kind!" a yellow head was talking to a quite lavender hair girl and her group, she was smiling.

"T-that's very nice, Naruto." Hinata said, watching Naruto slurping his ramen.

"So what of it?" Kiba growled as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Theys nu hou ta duf jufsu-slurp!" Naruto told them, talking with a mouth full of ramen.

"But get this, they never tried it before and they can climb trees, with their feet holding on to the tree, and I asked sensei and he told me that tree climbing is advance!" Naruto smiled, remembering how they caught him.

"I want to meet them." Shino mutters then took a bite out of his lunch, Kiba was thinking.

"Fine, I want to meet them." Kiba declares, then took a bite out of his lunch. Naruto ask Hinata if she wanted to come, she smiled.

"They s-sound nice, and kind." Hinata looked away from Naruto, blushing.

"Yeah! Wanna meet them the day after tomorrow?" Naruto ate the last of his ramen, frowning that there was none left.

"If we have that day off." Kiba moved his lunch away from Naruto, he was staring at it hungrily. Naruto pouted.

"Fine..." Shino mutter, never looking at Naruto.

"You'll like them! I got to go tell the others! See ya!" Naruto threw his trash and walked to see the other teams. Hinata waved good-bye to Naruto, he waved back to her, wondering who to visit next.

* * *

B-k: Alot of hits, and very little reviews! Come'on people, I know your out there! Please review! Okay, if you don't know what's what, then read what below:

Crowd:  
People come out, hitting each other, trying to get to where ever they are heading to, and Gaara was among the crowd. Then some rude person hit him and he hit Konoka, both of them falling to the ground.

If any questions, just ask! Any thing about the girls, just read my profile!


	9. Catch the kitty

B-k: Hey everyone... Just hoping this chapter is good.

Facts: I hate talking like this... And Naruto don't belong to me... if he did... I will be rich and help my friends!

* * *

"Whut do you want?" a girl asked the black figure hidden in the shadows in front of her, confused.

The figure stepped out, smiling. A young boy was smiling at her, his smile so pure. The girl walked forward, hoping the person will stay. His smile just got bigger, his hair was dark blue, his eyes turning blue. Then another boy came out, his blue eye's so cold, filled with hate and sorrow, missing one thing in his life. They look familiar to the girl. The girl tried walking to them, but then something shook her fast.

"Wake up!" The dark hair boy yelled at her, he started frowning, eyes fill with angry.

"Wake up, darn it!" Takara was being shaken hard. She open her eye's to see Sasuke, shaking her harder and harder with every motion. She moved his hand away from her, frowning, rubbing her eyes.

"Whatta! Whut do you need?" Takara wasn't ready to wake up just yet. Tetsu was jumping on her bed yipping, he jumped on her and lick her face.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Takara laughed at Tetsu, moving him away. She looked at Sasuke, who was leaning on her door, watching as Tetsu jumped off from Takara's bed and stand next to Sasuke, with a smirk on his face.

"We gotta go!" Sasuke sighed, waking up Takara was a hard thing to do, but Konoka asked him. Kiko then came into the room rubbing her eyes, holding Kara, she was still resting.

"Onee-chan! Good morning!" Kiko put Kara on the bed and gave Takara a hug. Takara just smiled, she wanted to wake up to a nice face, not a grumpy one. Kiku came around the corner, tackling Tetsu to the ground. They both started fighting and Sasuke picked up Tetsu. Takara walk over and picked up Kiku, giving him a good morning kiss on the nose.

"Come, now." Sasuke walked out, and the girls follow him. He walks to the kitchen to find Konoka running around, she stopped and turn to them.

"Morning everyone!" Konoka smiled, she went to Sasuke to kiss Tetsu on the nose.

"Morning Konoka!" Takara smiled, Kiku wiggling in her arms, she put him down and walk into the living room.

"Morning onee-chan!" Kiko sang, and walk into the living room. Kara woke up and yipped good morning to Kiko, making her giggle.

"Morning…" Sasuke mutter, saying nothing more, looking away from the girl, and follow Kiko to the living room, bringing Tetsu with him.

"Ehh? Whut did I do?" Konoka was confuse, every one seem different this morning. Takara just nudge Konoka on the side, making her laugh.

"Takara, what happen? Oh never mind, come on, I think this is the day that they get a mission, you know, the one with the cat." Konoka whisper to Takara, who started thinking.

"Yeah, what was after that?" Takara was thinking hard. Konoka remember quickly, and shook Takara.

"Zabuza!" Konoka whisper loud in Takara's ears. Takara's eye turned big.

"Oh gosh! What was the ending again?" Takara whisper to Konoka. Both girls didn't have the best memory, so they were forgetful.

"Err...I forgot…" Konoka smiled sheepishly, making Takara tried to hit her on the head, but she ducked.

"How can you forget? You read shonen jump!" Takara sat on the chair, sighing.

"Hey, I only got issue 17! When they try to sign up for the exam or something." Konoka put the food in the bentos, she made six, one for everyone. Takara looked at her friend and frown.

"What if Kiko wants to come?" Takara was worried of the youngest team member. Kiko love to follow them around, even when she gets hurt.

"What if we lose her?" Konoka sighed, her face looked worried, frowning slightly.

* * *

"Aww, what cute animals!" Sakura reach froward and pet Kara in Kiko's arms, she started purring. "When did you get pets?" Takara put Kiku in Naruto's arms, and he started petting the small animal. 

"When we left, we went to the pet store!" Konoka was standing next to Sasuke, giving him Tetsu and they both smiled. "Then I met this nice boy when I went back to get food." Konoka told them, petting Tetsu.

"He was cool. Hey, Naruto, what did you do when you left?" Takara asked Naruto, tickling Kiku in his arms.

"Things, I'll show you tomorrow when I bring them." Naruto smile really big, making Takara wonder.

"Huh? Okay, we can wait." Takara smile at Naruto couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Takara, Konoka and Kiko were moving quietly in the forest. "How far away is the target?" Kakashi was talking into a headpiece. 

"Five meters and closing!" Takara talk back into the headpiece.

"So... how much longer are we gonna wait!" Naruto almost yelled into his headpiece.

"I'm in position." Sasuke replied to Kakashi.

"So am I." Sakura sighed.

"I'm at my position!" Konoka giggle into the headpiece. Tetsu was yipping next to her.

"When can we find the kitty?" Kiko asked her teammates.

"Go!" Kakashi quickly told everyone.

"Hai-yaaaah!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped out of his hiding place, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and Takara. "Gotcha!" Naruto grabbed the cat and it screech. The cat started scratching Naruto's face, he held it face away from his face. "Ow ow ow! That doesn't tickle!" Naruto let go of the cat and it ran away. Naruto sat up, rubbing his face.

"You dobe, you let it get away." Sasuke ran after the cat, Sakura right behind, leaving Takara pulling Naruto up and wipe his face. Naruto started running after the cat, Takara right next to him.

"Kiku, track down that cat!" Takara told Kiku and the fox ran out of sight, making Takara smile. Kiko was running around, wondering where they are heading to, she sighed.

"Kara, lead me to the cat." Kara ran ahead, with Kiko running behind her. Soon she saw Naruto and Takara chasing after their teammates.

"Come'on Kiko, we gotta run faster to catch them." Takara ran faster, Naruto and Kiko right behind her.

* * *

Konoka was sitting in a tree, humming, swinging her legs back and forth. Then she heard Sakura telling Sasuke to wait for her. "Wow, is it time already? 'Kay Tetsu, time to catch the cat!" Konoka and Tetsu jumped down from a tree and walked to a clearing. 

"3...2...1... okay Tetsu, get the cat to come to me, like scare her, okay?" Konoka smiled and pet Tetsu, he nodded and jump outta sight. When Konoka sat down, Kiko and Naruto appear from the forest. They both sat next to Konoka, panting.

"Where have you been?" Naruto manage to say between breaths.

"I was in my post, in a tree." Konoka giggle when she saw Naruto's face turned into a smile.

"Your so carefree Konoka." Naruto breathing became normal. Konoka just giggle.

"Nope, just lazy once in a while." Konoka saw Kiko put her doll Pika down.

"Yup, your lazy. What were you doing onee-chan?" Kiko was breathing normal, and was leaning on Konoka and Naruto.

"Waiting for the target to come to me. When it comes, we need to be quite, okay?" Konoka looked at Naruto, who nodded and lean on her, resting and sighing. Kiko didn't replied, but she just waited.

"Meow!" the cat jumped into the clearing, running like mad. It spotted the group of friends and stopped, and looked. Konoka smiled at the cat, and started calling it over to her. Naruto crossed his arms, frowning. He wanted to get that cat and get it for hurting him earlier. Kiko just rest, watching the clouds, then looked at the cat. Three flashes of orange were coming to the cat, yells coming from two directions.

Three foxes appear, showing their teeth to the target. The cat was looking from the foxes, to the noises coming closer, and to the group sitting down. The cat ran to the group, followed closely by the foxes, snarling at the cat. The cat jumped into Konoka's lap, shaking like mad. Konoka just smile and pet the cat, trying to calm her down. The foxes stopped, and Konoka's other teammates came out of the forest, smiling at the sight.

"Gotcha!" Konoka whisper into the cat's ear before petting it again.

"Remember, our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger'... make sure there's no mistake." Kakashi was wondering if they caught Tiger.

"Target confirmed…" Sasuke said after Konoka check the ribbon, and did a thumb up sign, then started petting the cat. Kiko was petting Kara and Kiku, while Tetsu was resting next to Konoka's feet. Takara sat next to them, looking at the cat.

"Good! Then 'Mission find the missing pet'... is accomplished." Kakashi sounded bored.

"Why did he run away in the first place?" Takara ask, and everyone shrugged.

* * *

"Mee-owww!" the cat was yelling at the top of its poor lung, while she was being crush to death by his owner. 

"Poor Tiger... good kitty-kitty... I was so worried about you, I could have died!" lady Shijimi hug Tiger harder, making Tiger hiss in pain.

'Then why didn't you died you fat pig baka!' Tiger was cursing in his mind, trying to move away. The team was quite, but then Takara walked up to the lady, Kiku following her. They started talking and then the lady nod her head, making Takara rub behind her head, nodding back to her.

'Oh, Man! What a nightmare! Almost feel sorry for the dumb cat!' Naruto was thinking, his hand to his forehead.

'Wouldn't blame him for running away…' Sakura sighed, but then look at Sasuke who was watching the lady. 'Wish Sasuke would at least talk to me... but he's always talking to the other girls…' Sakura thought sadly, and sighed again.

"Kiko, whatever the next mission is, I want you to stay with someone here, okay?" Konoka whisper to the young shinobi holding Kara.

"Why onee-chan?" Kiko looked up to her sister, Kara was blinking, understanding everything they say.

"Because it will be dangerous, and we," Konoka point to Takara who was still talking to lady Shijimi, "don't want to lose you... okay?" Tetsu jumped from Konoka's arms and walked over to Sakura. Tetsu felt the sadness in her heart. Sakura petted him and he purr.

"One-" Kiko started but then the Hokage started talking, and Kiko had to keep quite.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team 7 and team 14 will be, to baby for the council of elders... to run errands to the neighboring village... to help dig sweet potatoes..." Tsunade was looking at the list, wondering which to pick.

"No way! Borrrring! Give us something to do that's good! Like with action where I could use my skill!" Naruto shouted making his teammates sigh.

"That you could hold for us for later Hokage?" Konoka spoke right after Naruto, she didn't want to fight Zabuza yet, her new friends needed time and training.

"Hmm... Fine! But I'm only doing this because you asked." Tsunade sigh, Naruto was a pain to her, but treated him like a grandson.

"Thank you!" Konoka faced her teammates, who were wondering what was up with her. Konoka smiled sheepishly and she was blushing.

"Err... sorry about that Naruto... but can we please stay in Konoha, I want to see a bit more of it." Konoka looked sad, and looked at Takara, she was smiling at her.

'You just didn't want to see Zabuza yet.' Takara teased her best friend in her mind.

'We all need training, plus, you just wanna see Haku!' Konoka teased back, making the smile on Takara's face grows bigger. Then Konoka and Takara looked back at Naruto, who was pouting at what his teammates did.

"Please?" Takara smile, Kiku was yipping in her arms. Konoka smile, then looked away to the Hokage who was smiling at her.

"Fine...but I don't want to baby sit!" Naruto declare and looked at Kakashi, who was smiling under his mask.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Takara, Kiko and Konoka, do you want to do errands for the neighbor village?" the teams looked at each other and they all nodded. The foxes all looked bored of just standing around.

"But, we have to leave the foxes..." Kakashi mutter, then started waiting for an answer, an answer that he didn't excpect.

"WHAT!" Takara shouted, making Kiko and Kara fall backwards, but Sakura caught her. Takara almost dropped Kiku, but caught him again. The whole building had shake because of her, and everyone in it was looking at her. She smiled and waved to everyone.

'Turn around, and stop staring at me!' Takara was shouting in her mind when a guy was looking at her.

"But why sensei?" Konoka looked with pleading eyes and asked with calmness in her voice. She walks to Sakura and asked for Tetsu, Sakura gave him and Konoka hugged him.

"I don't want to leave Kara all by her lonesome self!" Kiko stood up, shaking and Kara was whimpering.

"... Fine. Make sure they don't get into trouble." Takara thought it sounded like a threat. She put Kiku on her shoulders while Kakashi walk to the Hokage, talking about the mission.

Naruto walked to Konoka and they started talking, and then they giggle. Kiko sat on the side, waiting, and Sasuke was leaning on the wall right next to her. Sakura and Takara were talking with Naruto and Konoka, then they all laughed. Kakashi came back and they headed out to their mission.

* * *

The teams were going around and carrying things for the people who needed help. Even the foxes had small things in their mouths, following their masters around the place. Soon, they helped the last person and they were at his door. "Take this as a tip, and thank you for helping us." the person bowed to them, gave them a bag full of money and closed the door. 

"Mission accomplished!" everyone was heading home, talking and laughing. Kiko put Kara down, and they both chase after butterflies with Konoka and Tetsu.

"Look at that one! It has blue wings!" Konoka pointed it the butterfly. It landed on her finger, making her giggle. Kiko tried to do the same thing like her sister, and a beautiful yellow wing butterfly flew on her finger.

"Look onee-chan!" Kiko squeal at her sister to look, making Konoka turned quickly. Tetsu and Kara were running around, chasing twin butterflies, then they both went crashing into Sasuke's left leg. Sasuke looked and help them stand up, and the continue walking with his group. Naruto, who was holding Kiku and talking to Takara, was watching Kiko and Konoka. They were still running around, chasing butterflies, trying to make them go on their finger again.

'Konoka seem childish when she does stuff like that.' Naruto thought smiling, petting Kiku.

'Steal her back... steal her back... steal her back. I know you like her. What proof does she have that makes her think I like her?' Takara's words where ringing in his ears, making him almost crash into a tree ahead of him, till Konoka pulled him and smile, pointing to the tree. Then she ran and continues playing with her sister and the foxes.

"Hn..." Sasuke sighed and looked away.

* * *

The group was at the ramen stand. Naruto, Takara, Konoka, Sasuke and Kiko were sitting next to each other in that order. Tetsu, Kiku and Kara were running around the ramen stand, and stopped when Takara put down a bowl full of fox food. They started crunching and eating the food quickly. Naruto was hungrily watching them, while waiting for the workers to come and ask them their order. 

"Do we have to eat ramen for dinner tonight?" Konoka looked at Sasuke who ask with anger in his voice.

"Sorry Sasuke, we are all too tired to cook dinner." Konoka sighed, her arms on the table and her head in her arms.

Everyone was tired and Naruto was the one who thought of eating here. Sasuke wouldn't have come if Kiko and Konoka haven't asked him to come. With lots of thoughts and a lot of shaking their heads, he finally follow them there.

"What does miso ramen taste like?" Takara asked, holding the menu in front of her, reading the different ramens to try. Naruto stopped looking at the foxes and tries to help Takara. Konoka lift her head and pointed to something on the list, asking Sasuke what it tastes like. He looked at the list and said he didn't know.

"Ask Naruto, I really bet that he'll know." Sasuke's elbow was on the counter, and he rest his chin in his hand. Konoka looked at Sasuke, wanting to say something, but she thought it was best if she didn't, she turns her seat and watches the people passing by.

'Konoka-is-sad-about-something-when-she-should-be-smiling senses are ringing! What's the matter?' Takara turned her head around to see Konoka sighing. An evil smile spread on her face, more evil than the last ones. Takara got up, told Naruto be right back, and walk to Sasuke, she lean on him and began to whisper.

"What you doing? Look what you did to Konoka..." Sasuke looked at Konoka, who was in a trace-like stare. She was still watching people pass by, wave to a little girl, who waved back. The mother waves to Konoka and walked away into the night.

Sasuke put his hand on Konoka and shook her gently. Konoka looked at him with wonder.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Konoka frown was replaced by a smile. Sasuke grew uneasy at the sight, Takara just smiled and went back to Naruto, with wonder on his face. A worker came over, with a pad in her hand.

"Sorry it took a while. Would you like anything from the menu?" The worker had a tried smile on her face.

"FINALLY!" Naruto shouted, making the worker look at him like he was crazy, she sigh.

"What would you and your friends like tonight, Naruto?" the worker was mad at Naruto, but calm down and smile when Kiko pick up a menu, holding it upside down, trying to read. She is so cute! Naruto was the first to speak.

"Miso ramen..." Naruto head was on the counter. They heard a loud grumbling sound coming from Naruto, making Takara laugh.

"I'll take, the shoyu ramen." Takara gave the lady the menu.

"Miso for me." Kiko gave her menu to Konoka, who gave it to the lady.

"Shoyu sounds good..." Konoka smile, looking at Kiko.

"I'll take the same thing as her…" Sasuke jerk his head to Konoka, making her smile.

"Two miso and three shoyu, coming right up!" the worker bowed and left.

Takara, lets see who could eat the most!" Naruto challenge Takara, a wide grin on both of their faces.

"Sure! Get your game on Naruto-chan, for your going down!" Takara point her finger at Naruto, making him laugh.

"No way! You're the one going down!" Naruto pointed to Takara, making her laugh.

"Sasuke, Kiko, wanna join? Sounds like fun!" Konoka looked at Kiko, who was now on the floor petting Kara. Kiko looked at her sister, shaking her head, Sasuke shook his head also.

"Never mind then, I'll watch…" Konoka shrugged her shoulders and was watching Naruto and Takara telling how they'll win back and forth to each other. Konoka giggle and Tetsu jumped on her lap, and wrapped himself in her lap. She started petting him, stroking his fur slowly, and humming the tune from the memories. Sasuke listen, closing his eyes, thinking deeply.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Come help me in the kitchen." 6 year old Sasuke was walking in the hallway, looking around for the voice. Sasuke went into a room to find Itachi was at the table, doing something. Sasuke was going to his mother at the kitchen, and pulled at her apron. 

"Yes mother?" the lady looks down and smile.

"Could you be a dear and give this to your father?" she gave Sasuke a case filled with father stuff. Sasuke nodded and turn to walk away. Then his mother started humming a tune, it sounded sad and sweet, but filled with happiness.

"I like thatsong mother." Sasuke and Itachi said, before Sasuke went to his father's room.

* * *

The memory was fuzzy on some parts. 

'The song, it's so familiar.' Sasuke was thinking. "Hey Konoka, w-"

"Order up!" five ramens were slide to the friends like beer was given at a fancy bar. Naruto and Takara were getting ready to fight. Kiko was trying to use chopsticks, but it keep slipping and ramen splash on her face. Konoka wiped her face and then taught her how to us it the right way. Kiko was eating in no time, Kara, Kiku and Tetsu were on the floor, sleeping. Konoka faced Sasuke, who was mixing his ramen with the chopsticks still stuck together.

"What were you saying Sasuke?" Konoka ask him, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Sasuke pulled the chopsticks apart and started eating, not looking Konoka in the eye. Konoka sigh and started eating, frowning, her hair was falling in front of her face. Takara looked at her yellow hair friend and frown, then turn a sharp glare at Sasuke.

'You're such a baka! Be nice, she doesn't know how you feel right now.' Takara was telling Sasuke in his mind. Sasuke looked at Takara, and saw her glaring at him. When Takara saw wonder take over his face, she sighed. 'Boys are so dense.' Takara thought, slurping ramen faster then Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Konoka, and saw she was sad, and he started blushing.

'Darn it, did I do that?' Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"Hmm?" Konoka sounded sad, making Sasuke blush even more.

'What am I doing, blushing like that? She's just a teammate darn it!' Sasuke shook his head, making Konoka wonder.

"I'm... sorry... about the... way I acted." Sasuke muttered and let go of her, looking at his food.

"Thank you. I'm happy that your not mad at me." Konoka smile. Then Takara nudge her friend, making Konoka blush.

"Come on Takara, your falling behind!" Naruto laughed quickly, causing himself to cough and continue eating quickly.

* * *

"So full, but I won and you know it!" Naruto laugh, holding on to Sasuke. He and Takara were tied. She was holding on to Konoka, who was holding on to Tetsu and Kiku. Konoka was laughing quietly at Takara. 

"Can't believe you guys ate 4 bowls each!" Konoka and Kiko laughed, making Sasuke smirk.

"I can't believe you are tied with a black hole for a stomach." Sasuke told Takara, making Naruto mad.

"What did you say teme?" Naruto shouted, letting go of Sasuke, and almost fell backwards. Konoka caught him, holding him up, Naruto was able to stand straight. Konoka sighed.

"Sasuke, can Naruto sleep over? He is really not ready to go home, in this state." Konoka had to catch Naruto again, he was too sleepy. Sasuke sigh, he really didn't like having Naruto over. Konoka looked sad and asked again. "Please?" then she smile, gosh, she did the face.

"Fine..." he mutter, smiling warmly at her.

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke!" Konoka smiles warmly back to him.

"Onee-chan, I'm tried, can you carry me?" Kiko sat on the ground. The little girl sighs and Kara started yipping for her to get up. Sasuke went over and picked her up in his arms. "Thank you nii-san!" Kiko whisper before she fell asleep moments later. Naruto and Takara were still leaning on Konoka, causing her to giggle.

"Never again! I never want you to do a eating contest again, okay you guys?" Takara and Naruto just moan in respond, making Konoka and Kiko giggle more. Tetsu and Kiku fell asleep in Konoka's arms. "Am I a pillow or something?" Konoka asked them, making them laugh.

"Naw, but you are doing an okay job." Naruto replied, making them laugh more, making Konoka blush.

* * *

"Night Naruto, Sasuke, Kiko, Kara, Kiku, Tetsu, and Takara/Konoka!" Takara and Konoka said at the same time, closing the door slowly. 

"Night!" Naruto yelled from his room.

"Night..." Sasuke muttered and closed his door.

(BANG BANG BANG!) (Coming from Takara's room)

"Night Konoka!" Takara was laughing.

"You don't have to bang the wall so loud!" Konoka banged the wall. Both of them were laughing till they fell asleep.

* * *

B-k: Thanks for sticking with me for so long! I hope I can post the next one up soon. 

How do… never mind… you'll have to find out! Heh heh heh!


	10. Meeting squad 8

B-k: Jase and Me wanted to say sorry for taking a while to upload. 

S-H: Barako... you the one that's sorry...

B-k: Fine! I'm sorry, something wrong with my computer.

S-H: -evil grin- here let me take it. (Goes into the room, leaving Konoka, then started hearing banging sounds.) You better work from now on! Mwahahaha!

B-k: JASE! That doesn't belong to me! Sorry! Enjoy! -Runs into the room-

* * *

A sleepy Takara stumbled into Naruto's room; it was her turn to wake up the yellow head boy. A sleepy Kiku stumbles in, and Takara picked him up. 

"Morning Kiku, can you wake up Naruto for me?" Takara yawn, putting Kiku on the bed. Kiku walk to Naruto's face and started licking it. Naruto moved in his sleep, and Kiku moved to continue licking him. He moved to quickly, and kisses Kiku. Kiku yelped and fell off the bed, but Takara jumped and caught him. Naruto sat up, spitting when he found out who he kiss.

"Ah!" Naruto was spitting still, making Takara laugh.

"Naruto-chan! It was just Kiku!" Takara fell down onto his bed, laughing.

"It was his tongue!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke that was holding Tetsu come into his room. He had a blue tanktop on, and shorts baggy black pants. Tetsu yipped and Sasuke petted him, making him purr. Sasuke was grumpy and Takara knew it.

"Dunce, you're going to wake up the whole town with your loud voice." Sasuke barked at him, making Naruto mad.

"You would to if a fox had his tongue in your mouth!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms up and down. Sasuke had disgust form on his face, making Naruto have a sweat drop appear on his forehead.

"You're disgusting Naruto." with that, he turned around and walk to Kiko's room, it was his job to wake her up.

"You are unbelievable teme! You baka!" Naruto yelled were Sasuke was standing just seconds ago, rage blocking his vision. Takara put her hand on Naruto, and tried her best to calm down.

"Don't let that get to your head, he's just tired, that's all. Come on Naruto, we are going to hang out today, wanna come, that'll make Konoka very happy." Takara smiled evilly and walk to the door. Naruto was dumbstruck, it took a while before what Takara had said to him finally sink in.

"...WHUT? Why bring Konoka to the subject?" Naruto almost fell off the bed, making Takara laugh.

"Hah! Come on!" Takara ran to the kitchen, with Naruto right behind her.

* * *

The team was at a river, playing and splashing in the water. Takara threw some water and Kiko threw some back at her. Konoka was kicking water at Naruto, making him jump in and splashing everyone, even a surprise Sasuke. 

Everyone stopped, the foxes were still splashing around. Naruto was sitting in the water, looking at Sasuke, the girls covered in water and was soaked, was all waiting for Sasuke to say something. Sasuke aura was weird, deadly, he looked up with a smile in his face.

"You're going to get it Naruto!" Sasuke smiled and kicked water and Naruto, making him even more wet. Everyone started laughing with Sasuke. They were playing until they saw Tetsu and Akamaru snarling and barking at each other.

"Yo Naruto, finally found you!" Kiba sounded tick off at him, followed by Shino and Hinata. A really soaked Naruto waved happily at them. A soaked Konoka went to the battling animals and picked up Tetsu, who was wiggling, trying to get to Akamaru.

"Y-you must b-be Naruto's new f-friends." Hinata was nervous at the new girls. Konoka walked to Hinata, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Konoka Itchimaru!" Konoka held out her hand to Hinata, holding a struggling Tetsu with one arm. Hinata took it and they shook, making Hinata smile.

"I'm Takara Himitsu!" Takara waved excitedly, making Hinata smile more, making Naruto happy that they met.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata whisper, before blushing.

"Yeah! I found you!" Naruto shouted and point to Kiba, making him mad.

"No! I had to go all over the place looking for you!" Kiba barked back to him, making Naruto rub his head. Takara was on the side, playing with Akamaru. She was holding Akamaru in her arms, and scratching him behind his ear, he was enjoying this.

"Aww! He's such a sweetie!" Takara giggle, Kiko was petting him also, the sight made Kiba surprise.

"Wow, Akamaru never let anyone pet him but Hinata and me." Kiba was amaze by the girls. Sasuke walked to the side, drying himself off. Shino join him, watching the other people talking and laughing with each other.

Hinata was talking to Naruto on the side of the river, asking where the girls come from, making Naruto shrug his shoulders. Hinata blushed, making him try to look at her in the eye, making her blush even more. Kiko was with them, trying to look at Hinata's eyes also.

Konoka and Takara were talking to Kiba, he was holding Akamaru and Konoka and Takara were holding on to their foxes, laughing and giggling. Tetsu and Akamaru were still trying to get each other, snarling. Konoka petted Tetsu, scratching his ear and making him purr. Takara put Kiku on her shoulders, he didn't stop glaring at Kiba.

"Where did they come from?" Shino looked at Sasuke, but Sasuke still couldn't anything behind the glasses.

"You can say that they are not from this world…" Sasuke sigh.

"I'll say..." Shino mutter, both of them watching Naruto and Hinata. Hinata and Naruto were talking, and then Kiko pulled on Hinata's shirt, making her squeak before she looked down.

"Do you like nii-san?" Kiko pointed to Naruto, making her blush really deep, even her ears are red.

"W-what gave you t-that idea Kiko-chan?" Hinata stuttered, not looking at anyone.

"Because onee-chan only blush with the boy she likes, and you are red Hinata-onee-chan." Kiko smile, Kara yipped, agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry, I need to sit." Hinata stuttered and walked over to Sasuke and Shino, trying to calm her breathing. Takara sat next to her, Kiba and Konoka right behind her, laughing and smiling.

"So what's your home like?" Kiba asked, making everyone look at the girls. Takara rub her head, Konoka giggle, and Kiko smiled sheepishly. They are gonna blow.

"It's a big, huge place, with cars and bus and you can go fly kites!" Kiko was very happy, Kara was sleeping in her lap.

"You have gameboy SP, PSP, and even a new Xbox 360!" Takara waved her arms around.

"You can go to the movies, go to the carnivals, and even go and rent a mov- you don't understand a thing, right?" everyone nodded, making the girls sigh.

"Never mind... I'm going to talk a walk for a while." Konoka jumped up and started walking away, follow by Takara, Kiko sat near the river Kara on sleeping in her arms, sighing. Everyone was quite, not knowing what to say. Then Shino was the one to talk first.

"Homesick…" Shino mutter, making Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba looked worried.

"But, they won't go back right? They'll stay here with us!" Naruto wanted to shout, but something was wrong with his voice, he could only whisper.

"I t-think they might want t-to go b-back..." Hinata whisper. Just then Takara jumped down from the tree silently, making everyone freak out.

"I'm sorry for the way they are acting..." Takara sighed. Naruto face would have been full of hurt, but he didn't show it. Sasuke just made his face hide in his shirt, you could only see his eyes. "Please understand them, they'll...come around in 20 minutes, so don't worry." Takara said in a cheerful voice, and sat next to the river, petting Kiku and talking to him.

"I really do hope they stay..." Naruto sighed, he hasn't frown in a while. His friends being sad made him sad.  
Hinata walked over to Takara, and they talked, but whisper so only they can hear. Then the next thing they knew, Takara was looking at them.

"Aww! That's sweet Naruto!" Takara said in a cheerful voice again, making Naruto confuse.

* * *

Takara and Konoka were talking to Kiba, while Kiko, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata were on the side. Sakura and Hinata was hugging Kiko, trying to calm her down, and Naruto was standing near a tree with the rest of the boys, watching the girls talk to Kiba. 

"Kiba, you can watch Kara? Thanks!" Takara put Kara in his arms and some food also for her.

"You sure you could watch her Kiba?" Konoka looked worry, they came all of the sudden and they were gonna leave Kara with Kiba.

"It's okay, anything for you guys." Kiba smiled at them. Akamaru was on the ground behind Kiba, snarling at Kara, and Kara snarl back. Kiko ran out of Sakura's arms and ran to Kiba, she tiptoe to kiss Kara on her nose, which made her whimper.

"I'm sorry Kara, but we are gonna do a mission tomorrow. I will come back for, I promise." Kiko petted Kara, slightly crying.

Kara yipped at Kiko when she stopped, then she hugged Takara, and she hugged her back. Takara picked her up, carrying her, Kiko's head resting on her shoulder. Naruto sat on the grass, the breeze was nice and good. Sasuke sighed, looking at the setting sun.

"Thanks Kiba, you're sweet for doing this for us!" Konoka smiled and sighed, Kiba was kind to them.

"No problem guys." Kiba smile, then Kara yipped loud. Kiko turn her head and look around, new tears filling her eyes.

"Thanks for hanging out with us!" Konoka waved excitedly to the other team. Kiba waved with a very happy Hinata and Shino. Takara waved back, Kiku on her head.

"Come visit once in a while, okay?" Takara shouted to them, making everyone smile more.

"S-sure Takara, we'll see you around." Hinata replied back, Takara hugged her.

"Make sure you work hard! You gotta show what you're made of!" Takara grin, making Hinata blush, nodding her head.

"I want to see your house Hinata-onee-chan! Can we come over sometime?" Kiko asked, wiping her tears away.  
Hinata was surprise, she started playing with her thumbs. "Never mind, you can come to our house!" Kiko quickly said, hoping she didn't make her new friend mad or something.

"Okay, see you!" Hinata smile's was worth millions to the team. She waved and started walking home.

* * *

Naruto was walking with his team, asking what Kiko said earlier to him and Hinata. Kiko just smiled and said 'nothing nii-san!' making Naruto mad. Konoka was quite, and Takara knew the only way to make her happy. Takara smack her head, making her fall into a bunch of flowers. 

"Takara!" Konoka got up and tackle her best friend, laughing and smiling. Takara sure know how to cheer her up! Naruto picked up Kiku, and Sasuke, everyone watching them, picked up Tetsu.

When they finally stop, Konoka smack Takara on the head, and went to Sasuke. She petted Tetsu, smiling and giggling. Takara and Naruto were getting along more than before, a smirk appears on her face. Kiko was chasing butterflies, making sure she won't get lost again.

"Today was great! Thanks for inviting them Naruto!" Takara smiled, her friend was really a nice person to hang out with. Naruto just rub his head, blushing.

"It was nothing, really!" Naruto said, with a face splitting grin on his face. Sasuke gave Konoka Tetsu to hold, and Tetsu started to nap in her arms. Kiko had a butterfly on her finger, and showed it to Takara.

"Look onee-chan! Like magic!" Kiko smile, but then the butterfly flew away, making her frown slightly. Then her smile returned, only bigger. She went and pulled at Naruto's pants, making him look down at her.

"Can we meet your other friends nii-san?" Kiko was little, but adorable! Naruto put his arms behind his head and smile.

"Sure!" Naruto laughed a little to loud, making Kara stir in her sleep.

* * *

Naruto stayed over again for dinner. They were all sitting in the living room, taking and laughing, the foxes sharing one couch, sleeping. Takara's eyes landed on a picture on the wall. It had a picture of a family, a smiling mother, a busy father, a little boy and a big brother. Takara was staring at it for a long time till Konoka shook her. Kiko and Konoka looked at Takara, slightly frowning. 

"What's the matter?" Konoka ask her friend, and trying to look at was Takara was staring at. Her eye's land on a picture of three happy girls in a meadow, smiling and showing the peace sign. One had yellow and black hair, one had pure black hair, and one had black and blue hair. Konoka looked at Sasuke and Naruto, and point to the picture.

"Sasuke, who are those girls?" Konoka looked at it again, something felt familiar about this picture.

"Friends and family. My first friends." Sasuke looked at the picture and smile.

"What happen?" Takara ask, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"They went away on a mission and never came back. Everyone looked for them. Then the one with the pure black hair was found dead. So they put the other two as dead after more searches. Never found the other two." Sasuke sighed, he missed his friends. Takara and Konoka were lost for words, Naruto wasn't listening, and Kiko was to busy trying keep the foxes warm.

Takara was going to say something, but then something flash in her mind. Stopping, she close her eye's, trying to find it again.

* * *

There were four girls in the meadow. Takara was seeing through on of the girl's eyes. They were picking flowers for the festival tonight, putting flowers in their hair and they were going to make four lei each. 

"Hey Sikomi!" Takara felt the person she was in turn her head, looking at a long yellow and black hair girl.

"What you need Kimiko?" Sikomi called out, picking a purple flower.

"Were gonna take a picture, wanna join?" Kimiko point to their friend, who was holding a camera. Sikomi ran to her friends and put her arms around their necks, hanging.

"Ouch! Sikomi, that hurts!" a pure black hair girl was saying, trying to hold herself up.

"Sorry Yuami, didn't think it would hurt!" Sikomi got smack on the head by Kimiko, making them laugh.

"Come on guys! I want your picture!" a girl named Keiko was pouting. They got into place and started smiling, moving around once in a while.

"Okay, cheese!" Sikomi, Kimiko and Yuami said, smiling and showing the peace sign. Keiko laughed and took the picture.

* * *

Takara was shook awake by Sasuke; his black eyes were full of worry. When Takara woke up from that flash back she saw in her mind, Konoka hugged her. Takara eye's turn from green to blue, then she shook her head and it turn to blue, her real eye color, from what Naruto and Sasuke could see. 

"Welcome back! I thought we lost you!" Konoka let go of her friend, smiling.

"Sorry, what were we saying?" Takara looked around and saw that Kiko was asleep and Naruto was behind Konoka, trying to help.

"Nothing, maybe we should sleep now, you looked tried." Sasuke said, picking up Takara and started walking to her room. Takara was beat red, but hold on to Sasuke's neck, making sure she won't fall. Naruto follow behind, muttering something to Konoka, making her giggle. Konoka was holding Kiko, while Naruto was holding Tetsu and Kiku.

Konoka open the door to Takara's room and Sasuke walked in, and place her on the bed. Still blushing, she looked down and said 'thanks' quickly and he left her room, Naruto came in and gave her Kiku. Konoka open the door to Kiko's room, and she tuck in Kiko, and Naruto was standing next to her, smiling. Naruto open his door and almost fell in, making Konoka giggles and made sure he was okay. Konoka faced Sasuke and thanked him for helping Takara.

"It seems like she was daydreaming, only with no heartbeat." Sasuke whisper, but Takara could still hear them.

"Yeah, I hope she's okay." Konoka whisper back. Konoka hugged Sasuke, sniffing. "I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose my best friend." Konoka was hiccuping, making Sasuke laugh quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry, she's a strong person, she won't leave you behind." Sasuke whisper and they both let go both of them blushing.

"Err...sorry about that, I'm gonna go now. Night Sasuke…" Konoka whisper while slipping through her door, closing it and locking it. Takara then heard another door click. Takara was thinking of Konoka, talking to her.

'What happen, tell me everything girl!' Takara told Konoka, hoping she would reply.

'Ehh? You're up? How you doing?' Konoka sounded worried, making Takara feel guilty.

'Fine, but what happen, I heard you hiccup!' Takara told her, she could feel Konoka blushing.

'Well, I kinda had a breakdown, and I kinda cried on his shoulder...' Konoka quickly said, but Takara heard everything.

'You hugged? Aww!' she just love to tease Konoka.

'Takara!' Konoka sighed.

'Okay, good night!' Takara said, hoping Konoka was okay.

'Night...' Konoka whisper, hoping that she was okay.

* * *

'Gosh, why am I blushing? I just helped Konoka with a problem.' Sasuke sigh, he was still blushing. He looked at a picture of a smiling family, like the one in the living room. 

'We are all close, like best friends, but, is this wise?' Sasuke sigh again, looking up to the roof, trying to count the cracks.

'I know you like her. Looks like he likes your lap more then mine.' Sasuke was thinking of what the girls said in the past days. Then he remembers Konoka pulling him away from the tree, and then she hugged him, he smiled a warm smile.

* * *

'Darn that Sasuke! Stealing the girls like always. And he had to carrying Takara to her room. That stupid teme! Loser! Baka!' Naruto was shouting in his head, frowning and turning over. 'Finally found girls that are cool, and he's trying to take them away from me. I won't lose to him!' Naruto smiled an evil grin, his eyes landed on a picture on the table next to him. 

It had two young girls and one happy young boy, one with long beautiful black and yellow hair. Her eye's was so blue, you could become lost in them. The boy was Sasuke, but a younger version, with his usual short black spiky hair, his arm around her body, hugging her and smiling warmly. Another girl was there, her hair was long and beautiful like the other girl, but it was black and blue. She was smiling, and she was really happy, one of her hands was on her leg, while she showed the peace sign. Her smile was so happy, like she has not a care in the world. Naruto turn the picture over and saw names.

"Little Kimiko, Sasuke and Sikomi, best friends for life..." Naruto read out loud and sighed. He put the picture down and smiles.

"I hope we'll stay friends no matter what!" Naruto said happily, lying on the bed. He was thinking over and over again, until he falls asleep.

* * *

B-k: Hi everyone! Was it good or bad? I need to know badly! 

S-H: So review, okay? But don't flame her… or I'll-

B-k: JASE!

S-H: -looks bored- review… or the world will-

B-k: JASE!


	11. Protecting Tazuna

Barako and Sorrow and Hell are sitting on chairs with Sasuke, Takara, Konoka, Kiko and Naruto next to them. Takara and Konoka were upside-down on the chair, their legs were hanging on the top where the head goes. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, who was paying no attention to, and Kiko was coloring messily into her new coloring book bought by Barako. 

B-k: I'm gonna try to make it longer, it's so short! And I think that I can't make too many chapters, and it's still in the beginning of a 6-page story.

Naruto: Why are we here?

S-H: We need you to tell the readers about what happen… they are confuse… for some reason…

Sasuke: It's simple… I carry Takara to her room… nothing wrong with that… It's like an older brother carrying his little sister to the room to help her…

S-H: Wow, some of you are confused about Sasuke and Takara!

B-k: Do they look that good of a couple? -Giggles on the side-

Takara points at Sasuke: I do NOT like him! People! We are just friends! Plus… he's moody…

Sasuke: Hey! I'm not moody! And you're just a giggling disaster!

Takara: HEY!

B-k: To end the confusment of all you people...

Jase: Sasuke just helped her, and Takara was embarrassed that Sasuke was carrying her. And Sasuke was thinking about what Takara said to him about stealing Konoka from Gaara. XD

B-k: Takara wasn't feeling good, so that's the reason he carried her.

Jase: Well... Takara going after Sasuke... is not a bad idea...

B-k: ... Hmmm

Jase: Though, Konoka and Takara becoming enemies is a bad thing...

Konoka: Takara would hate me if I went after Naruto... that's why we are just friends.

Naruto: So that's why!

Jase: Whut?

Konoka: Nothing!

Kiko moves a bit in her seat: I'm keeping my doll/bag in my room! It's a gift and I wanna keep it forever and ever!

Jase: Any who, read and-

B-k: Review!

Takara: Konoka, do you think Neji likes me?

Konoka: -smiles evilly- Why? You like him?

Takara: ... Read now!

* * *

"Why didn't the alarm ring?" Takara rubbed her eyes. They were all running to the bridge, late.

"Sorry! I don't know why it didn't ring." Konoka said between breaths, holding on to Tetsu tight, making sure he won't fall. Kiko was on Sasuke's back, still sleeping. Naruto was pulling a sleepy Takara, and Kiku was in her arms. They left Kara with Kiba, making sure she safe, Kiko couldn't stand losing Kara.

"We need to fix the darn thing! Naruto... you're hurting me." Takara muttered, her hand was turning red.

"You dobe, let her walk." Sasuke grunted, Kiko almost slip off his back.

"Don't call me that! Takara can't run, and we are late." Naruto mutter, running faster, hoping that would wake Takara up, only making her arm hurt more.

"Naruto! It hurts!" Takara whine, making Naruto stop, and let go of her.

"Sensei comes late anyway, then why go so early?" Takara mutter, rubbing her sore wrist. Naruto sigh, putting his hand behind his head in a lazy fashion, watching Sasuke and Konoka still running to the bridge.

"He comes early for you guys, so he's gotta be early today too." Naruto mutter, looking at the bridge that wasn't far away. They saw only a pink hair ninja waving at them. Everyone but Sasuke and Kiko waved back to her. Naruto then grab Takara and carry her in his arms, not paying attention to her yelp. Naruto then put Takara down when he got to the bridge, making Sakura talk to him about respecting girls.

"Morning Sasuke! Morning everyone!" Sakura greeted them, watching them catch their breaths. Sasuke put Kiko near a tree, while they rested on the bridge. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was talking on the bridge, while Takara and Konoka jumped down to the river and put their feet in the water, petting Kiku and Tetsu.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Kakashi waved at his team from a tree, Naruto and Sakura looked at him with anger.

"You are late Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled at her sensei, pointing at her teacher, Sasuke even glare at him.

"We had to run outta the house because we were late!" Naruto shouted, waking up Kiko for the third time this week. Kiko looked around, and saw Naruto and Sakura shouting at her sensei. Kiko got up and started to walk to Sasuke, holding on to his shirt. She yawn, making herself seems even more adorable than she already was.

Konoka and Takara ran up the side of the river, trying to get up, slipping down more than once. Naruto and Sakura helped them up, Sakura laughing and asking why they were down there in the first place. When they got up, they got ready for their next mission. Sasuke asked for Tetsu and Konoka hand him over. They started petting him while waiting for the sensei to talk.

"Today, we are gonna to the mission that the Hokage was holding for us for a while." Kakashi explain. Konoka was shocked and almost fell back into the river, but Sasuke caught her by her hand, making Takara laugh.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke let go of Konoka's hand.

"Nothing Sasuke, sensei, can't we do this another day?" Konoka sat on the railing, making sure she was all right. She did think her team was strong, but just need more training.  
"We can't Konoka. Naruto asked for it, and the Hokage wants it done." Kakashi explain, looking at Konoka, wonder fills his face that was visible over the mask.

Konoka sighed, she can't change the story, and she changed it too much already. They can miss the exam if they wait any longer. Zabuza and Haku could be stronger than before, with all this waiting.

"Okay..." Konoka looked away, wondering what to do.

"So what's the mission?" Naruto ask, looking all excited.

"The protection of a certain individual." Kakashi sighed, he was getting annoy by Naruto.

"Who is it? Some great lord? A princess?" Naruto shouted, he couldn't wait.

"No Naruto... it's... oh, here he is." Kakashi head turn around to find an old guy walking their way, holding a bottle of beer.

"I am Tazuna. You are to protect me, even if it causes your lives." Tazuna looked at the kids. Sakura, Takara, Konoka and Kiko nodded, Naruto crossed his arms, and Sasuke looked away. Kiku would be growling if Takara stopped petting him, and Tetsu just watched him.

"This is a joke, I got to trust my life with these kids? They don't look like ninjas at all, and the midget looks like a imbecile." Tazuna said, taking another drink from his drink. Kiko looked around, and looked at the old man with sad eyes.

"Me?" Kiko who was holding on to her red shirt, crumbling it, trying to calm herself down.

"No, not you." Tazuna took another drink.

"Ha ha! Who do you mean? Who is the imbecil-" Naruto was looking around, back and forth until he understand. He was the shortest among them, except for Kiko of course. Konoka and Takara were almost the same height as him, but he was still the shortest shinobi.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto took a leap froward, only to be held back by Sakura and Konoka.

"Sorry Naruto! Can't kill the old man just cause he's rude." Konoka snicker, making Sakura smile.

"No killing the old man that we been assigned to protect." Sakura told him, they let him go Naruto calm down, but keep shooting 'death glares' at the old man.

"I'm going to be the Hokage one day. I'm going to be the number one ninja in my village, so you're gonna wish you gave me better respect!" Naruto shouted and pointed to the old man, making him look at him funny.

"Hokage eh? The number one in you village? Give you respect? I don't think that'll ever happen. Or to any of you wet-nosed brats." the old man lean on the bridge, sighing. Naruto leap forward again, but this time only by Kakashi-sensei.

"We are not brats! We are train shinobi and we been doing missions, so I bet we can protect an old snot like you!" Takara told Tazuna, making his eyebrows go up. Sakura took a big risk, and nod in agreement.

"Just cause you met us, doesn't mean your better, cause you got wisdom and such. We've been train by a great shinobi and teammates, so I bet we can protect you life." Konoka told him holding on the railing that she was sitting on, Kakashi let Naruto go, making sure he won't kill the guy.

'Even if your life means nothing.' Sakura inner her barked at the old man.

"Okay, okay, girls, I think you made you point." Kakashi rub his head. The girls stopped, sighing.

"Oh Naruto, can I do something?" Konoka grabbed some bandage and jumped off the railing and started wrapping it around his left hand, making sure he could still move it.

"Thanks, what's this for?" Naruto ask, a questionably look on his face. Konoka just shrug her shoulders.

"Nothing, thought you'll look good like this! Style!" Konoka smile, making Takara sigh.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled and walked to Sakura, starting a conversation with her.

'Oh I remember, he gets hurt, and he cuts himself too deep, and the fox demon heals him.' Takara told Konoka in her mind.

'I don't want him hurt badly, at least this will help prevent it.' Konoka told Takara in their minds, making Takara sigh.

"You worry to much about others... that's why you're my friend, because you're kind." Takara whisper happily.

"Well, were off." Kakashi broke the girl's thoughts and started walking to the gates, Tazuna following him. Sasuke and Sakura followed them, Takara and Konoka sighed right behind them. Sasuke still had Tetsu, and Sakura was petting him, trying to talk to Sasuke.

Konoka put Kiko on her back and ran after them, Takara giggling right next to her. Konoka understand and nudge her elbow in her side, smiling.

'We get to see Haku!' Takara giggle, making Konoka drop her head.

'Bad guy! Remember?' Konoka tried to remind her friend, no luck. Takara was holding Kiku, messing his fur.

"Takara, remember, we are the good guys, don't go falling for him!" Konoka said out loud, making Naruto turn his head.

"What guy?" Naruto almost demand, making Konoka look at him funny.

"No body Naruto! Just someone we know." Takara had a big grin on her face. Naruto still looked at her, but then shrug his shoulders and turn his head around.

* * *

"All right! Another road trip!" Takara, Naruto and Konoka ran ahead, looking around, happy to be out of the village again.

Konoka putted Kiko down and stand in-between Sasuke and Sakura, Tazuna was really wondering if he should trust them with his life. Sasuke watched them, petting little Tetsu and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked them, they all turn their heads.

"I miss being out of the village!" Naruto said happily, and continue to look around.

"We feel kinda trap with the big gates and all." Takara and Konoka said together, looking around. Kiku agree with them. Takara put him on the ground, making him run to Naruto, and followed him.

They all smile, except Tazuna, who sighed.

"Am I really gonna trust them?" Tazuna asked Kakashi. The younger ninjas didn't hear him, but Kiku and Tetsu did, and understood him. Tetsu snarl at the old man.

'Thinking your better than my master ehh?' Tetsu continue snarling at the man, but stopped when Sasuke pet him.

'Old baka don't know who he's dealing with, my master is stronger than he will ever be!' Kiku started screeching at Tazuna, but Naruto stopped him, rustling his fur.

"Don't worry, I'm coming along and I'm a Jonin ninja." Kakashi tried to calm down the bridge builder.

They were walking, and talking happily. Naruto was separate from the group, walking on the side of the forest, Kiku still following him.

Sasuke had put Tetsu down and was walking behind him. Kakashi, Takara and Konoka saw a puddle not so far on the side. Takara took a knife and threw it skillfully at the puddle. Kakashi, Tazuna and Sakura didn't notice what she was doing, but the boys were watching the girls stand on the side, waiting.

Two ninjas jumped out, rubbing their heads. They quickly ran to Kakashi, wrapping their chains around him.

"One little piggy." their tone was deadly. Kakashi face was full of fear. They pulled the chain, killing Kakashi. Sakura screamed.

"MASTER KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled, he couldn't move from where he was standing. Kiko ran behind Sakura because she was the nearest. Takara and Konoka took out kunai knifes and ran quickly to Sakura, ready to protect Tazuna and fight the guys. Tetsu snarl at the newcomers, a bad smell feeling the air, the smell of blood.

The ninjas ran to Naruto, going to kill him next. Sasuke quickly put Tetsu down and threw a shuriken and pinned the chain to the tree, then threw a kunai knife, holding it in place. Tetsu ran to the guys, biting down on one of them hard, making the guy yell.

Sasuke then jumped on them, and broke their chains. One of the guys kicked Tetsu off and ran to a shocked Naruto and Takara appear in front of them. She kicked him hard on the left side of his head, and he flew sideways into a tree, and Kiko threw a kunai at him, which Takara started controlling.

"Kiko, look away!" Takara barked at Kiko, making her close her eyes and look away.

Takara frown.

"Why me?" Takara whisper while hitting the guy in his heart with the kunai knife Kiko threw. Takara looked at what she done, hoping she didn't kill him. Kiku got up, ready to protect his owner.

* * *

"Kiku, Kiko is like my little sister, if I'm not there to protect her, it's gonna be your job, okay?" Takara played with Kiku's fur, enjoying it very much. 

Kiku yipped and Takara kissed him on the nose.

* * *

He then remembers Kiko, the person this master cared about, and ran to her.

Takara squat down, sitting on her legs, she killed a person. A vibe of victory and a sense of weakness washed over her. Naruto bend down, seeing if Takara was okay, his hands on her shoulders. She was fine, but her eyes turn green, and Naruto thought she would be sick.

The other guy ran to Tazuna and Sakura jumped in front of him. Sasuke then appear in front of them. Konoka threw all the kunai knifes she had at the other guy before he could reach her friends.

She tried controlling them like Takara, and had an easy time doing so, but she needed practice. Only six of ten of her kunais hit the guy near his heart. Kiku and Tetsu ran to the guy, biting him and tearing him apart (Eww, not describing anymore for now!), making the guy yelled and tried to kick them off. Sasuke threw two kunai knifes at the other ninja, hitting him.

Sasuke took out a kunai and ran to the guy, gonna aim for his heart. But then Kakashi appear out of nowhere, holding the guy by the neck. Kiku and Tetsu let go, Kiku ran to Kiko, ready to protect her, while Tetsu stayed with Konoka.

'Why did he interrupted?' Sasuke thought angrily, while he put his kunai away in its pouch. He shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering where his sensei was hiding. He picked up Tetsu and Sakura picked up Kiku, they were holding on to them tight.

Naruto looked at where Sasuke was and saw his sensei. He was slightly happy that Kakashi was still alive, then he saw that his teacher use the 'art of transformation'. Naruto then remember Takara and saw that her eyes turn back to blue.

"Saved you Naruchan!" Takara whisper softly, smiling and tried to stand up, she had a hard time walking, so Naruto slip his arm around her waist and started walking with her. A cute tint of red rise over Takara's face, but she held on to Naruto's neck, walking.

"You don't look so good." concern filled Naruto's face, making Takara worry a bit.

"I'm fine Naruchan, really." Takara then smile, trying to make Naruto feel better. He smiled weakly.

"Takara, are you okay?" Konoka ran to Takara, shaking her hard back and forth. (Like what Tenten did to make Lee wake up! XD)

"Konoka! Not helping!" Takara let go of Naruto and move Konoka's arms from her body, and found out that she could stand by herself now. Takara understood what Konoka did for her, she somehow heal her.

"Hey cool! Thanks!" Takara looked over to where Kiko was standing, and walked over to her.

"Kiko, thank you, you help me with the bad guy." Takara whisper to Kiko, making her smile. Kiko was smiling for a while, good thing she didn't see Takara kill someone.

One of her onee-chans', a killer… a very bad image…

Kakashi walked over to the other guy, tieing them both up, Tetsu and Kiku watching them, revealing their teeth, freaking the guys out.

'I not sure how they did it, but it looks like I've been saved!' Tazuna was thinking, not knowing Kiko was in front of him, watching and thinking.

"I'm sorry guys, I should have moved to help you sooner. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up at the beginning Naruto. Good job guys." Kakashi told them, fixing his hair.

'I didn't do a thing! I don't care, Takara seems ill. But Sasuke, Takara, and Konoka have never been in a battle before, and they act like its not a big deal. Takara and Sasuke saved me, and Konoka even manage to hit the guys, even Kiku and Tetsu did something. DARN IT, DARN IT, DARN IT!' Naruto thought angrily, then his thought turned sad.

'Why didn't I help? From now on, I'm never gonna run away! I swear it from all the training I did! I'm never gonna run away again! I'm not gonna freeze up or hang back while everyone s fighting.' Naruto sighed.

"The bad guys around after you mister, why?" Kiko pointed at Tazuna, making him worry. Kakashi looked at Tazuna.

"Mr. Tazuna…" Kakashi spoke, making Tazuna head jerk up to look at him.

"What... is it?" Tazuna stuttered, hoping Kakashi didn't know.

"I need to speak with you." Kakashi said smoothly, making Tazuna worry a lot.

* * *

After much explaining from Tazuna, the whole group understands, except for Kiko and Naruto of course...

They were under a tree, resting and listening.

"So that's why I hire you ninjas from Konoha... I'm a target." Tazuna sighed, he explained everything about his city being poor, about Gato, and about how he and his fellow builders are the only one to returned courage to his people. Naruto and Kiko were still lost, and Takara and Konoka already knew this by heart.

"I... understand. You, Mr. Tazuna, are in Gato's way." Sakura understood him.

"That means that the ninja that attacked was working for Gato..." Sasuke mutter, petting Tetsu, Konoka nodded in agreement next to him, playing with Tetsu's ear. They were sitting on the ground, mostly listening to Tazuna, but Tetsu kept getting their attention.

Naruto and Takara were sitting while listening to the talk, petting Kiku and telling him good job.

"..." Naruto and Kiko were doing their best to keep up.

"But if you all wanna leave me here, I'm as good as dead." Tazuna started, making the group feel guilty.

"So we still gonna protect him at all cost!" Takara said happily, standing up and dusting herself off, helping Naruto up.

"I'm gonna stay with him sensei..." Takara stood next to Tazuna, Konoka followed her. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, I suppose it can't be helped. We can at least protect you until you're at your country." Kakashi had very little concern on his face.  
-  
Somewhere in the mist country, a short man and a guy sitting down was talking.

"What do you mean you failed? You guys are weak, I pay top dollars for you and you can't even fight some brats?" the short man was getting mad quickly. There was a man on the couch who looked like a killer.

"Do stop that whining. The kids don't match the power of the demon brothers, but they have a elite ninja with them." the man started laughing, but is sounded empty and it sends shivers down the short man's spine.

"Don't you dare fail again Zabuza!" Gato threaten, but backed off when Zabuza moved his knife around, pointing it at him.

"Don't forget who your talking to. I'm Zabuza Momochi, the Demon, of the ninjas who hide in the mist!" Zabuza voice raised, scaring Gato, making him back off. Gato left them, planning their next attack.

* * *

"Wow, this is some fog. I can barely see a thing." Sakura was behind Naruto, and Sasuke right next to her, and Kakashi-sensei right behind her with Mr. Tazuna next to him. They could only fit some people in one boat, so there was another boat, with Takara steering. There was a rope holding both boats together. Kiku was resting next to the girl's bags and Kiko in the very front, keeping an eye on the other boat. Konoka was happily trying to teach Tetsu some tricks.

"Osuwari!" Konoka happily told Tetsu, watching him sit. Konoka kiss him on the nose, telling him good job.

"Onee-chan, I can't see very good with this white stuff in the way." Kiko complain, making Takara giggle.

"It's like in Scooby-doo! He uses a knife and cut a donut out of this thing and ate it. He made it look good." Takara whisper to Kiko, making her giggle.

"Onee-chan, you can't make a donut like that!" Kiko continue watching the other boat, petting Kiku softly, and wishing Kara was here.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side of it is Nami no Kuni, the land of the waves." the steer told them.

Takara kept on steering, looking at the mist. Kiko eyes were having a hard time seeing through the mist. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked up in interested, even Kakashi looked over his book. Konoka was holding on to Tetsu, waiting till the bridge comes into sight.

"WHOA! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto shouted into the mist. The steer got mad and told him to be quiet, telling him that Gato might catch them. Naruto covered his mouth, looking behind at where Takara, Konoka and Kiko were. Kiko was sighing, closing her eyes, Konoka was taking her turn to steer, and Takara was petting Tetsu, watching them.

They steer into a tunnel, watching as the small bright hole at the end getting bigger and bigger. Then they came to a bright place, with trees in the water and houses over the water.

"WOW!" Naruto, Takara, Konoka and Kiko gasped, it was a beautiful sight! They docked and they got off, thanking the guy for borrowing the boat. Konoka took Tetsu and Takara woke up Kiku, taking him off the boat.

"This is as far as I go Tazuna." the person told him, untying the rope, starting to float away.

"Thanks for taking such a risk." Tazuna waved and watch the person turn on the motor and drove away.

'There's bound to be another attack... and the next time they might send someone stronger than journeymen ninjas. Could this get any worse…' Kakashi wonder.

Naruto was waling next to Sasuke, getting mad again.

'This time I won't let Sasuke show me up!' Naruto thought happily, and started looking around, trying to find an enemy.

"AHA!" Naruto was going to throw a shurikun, but Takara stopped him quickly, while Konoka ran to the bushes, turning around with a white bunny in her arms, next to Tetsu.

"Naruto, please don't use those around here, they could have hurt him." Konoka pet the bunny, happy that Takara remember about the rabbit.

"Oops..." Naruto whisper, Sakura then hit Naruto on the head, really hard. "OUCH!" Naruto shouted, rubbing his head.

"Naruto you baka! Don't do that!" Sakura crossed her arms, he was too rash.

"Hmph..." Naruto muttered, looking away. Konoka was watching the trees, and that made Naruto look at the trees when he saw a-

"Everyone get down!" a huge weapon was spinning at them like a boomerang. Kakashi ducked while Sakura push Naruto, falling onto him, Tazuna pushed Sasuke who grabbed Kiko, Takara and Konoka ducked. Konoka let the rabbit go, pushing him away into the bushes, and grabbed Kiku who was near, but Tetsu was far away.

"Umm... Osuwari!" Konoka quickly thought of, and to her relief, Tetsu sat in his spot.

'Now's my chance!' Naruto thought happily, taking out a kunai. Everyone got up, and Kakashi looked at the new stranger.

"Well, well... if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off from the land of the mist." Kakashi said, eye-to-eye with Zabuza. He was wearing his usual clothes, but he didn't wrap his face with the cloth.

'Ready... set... go!' Naruto started running, but Takara grabbed him, yanking him, making his legs shoot up in the air.

"Narutochan, this person is stronger then the other ninjas, maybe as strong as master Kakashi." Takara let a sigh leave her mouth, watching Konoka ran and grab Tetsu from the ground. Naruto got up again, shooting glares at Takara, which understand that she deserve that.

Kakashi was still watching Zabuza, wondering what to do. He put his hand on his leaf headband, ready to pull it up.

"I'll have to face you like this, this may be a little rough." Kakashi watched Zabuza turn around, squatting down, sitting on his legs.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you hand over the old man?" Zabuza smile an evil smile, his eyes boring into Kakashi's eyes.

'Sharingan? What the heck is that?' Naruto, Sakura, Kiko and Tazuna were confused. Takara sighed and Konoka was excited. Sasuke was surprise, he looked at his sensei.

'The Sharingan- the mirror wheel eye?' Sasuke was watching his sensei, hoping to see the Sharingan.

"Assume the manji battle formation. Protect Mr. Tazuna...all of you stay out of this fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands." Zabuza looked around at the kids, more than he thought there would be, but they were all brats to him.

"And now Zabuza..." Naruto face was in shocked, when he saw his sensei's eye.

'What's up with his eye?' Naruto couldn't help staring at it.

'Aww cool! I finally get to see the Sharingan eye in person!' Konoka thought happily, while every body stood in front of Tazuna taking out kunai, ready to protect him.

"Aha... to face the legendary mirror wheel eye so early in the battle. What a honor." Zabuza smirk, sending chills down Sakura's spine.

"You keep calling it Sharingan, mirror eye, but what the heck is it?" Naruto shouted, he was lost.

"Shinobi who have the Sharingan-" Sasuke explain it to him, but afterwards regret it. It was no use telling Naruto something he might not understand. Konoka put Tetsu and Kiku on the ground, making sure they'll stay.

"Heh-heh. The Sharingan can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill. I was assassin for the Kirigakure, and I possessed the usual Bingo book- a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite the extensive write-up on you... including a mention of your impressive record... the man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques... Kakashi the mirror ninja." Zabuza had a knowing look in his eyes, like he knew more.

"Gosh... you talk to much." Naruto and Takara snarled, it took him, whut... 2 minutes to tell all of that. Zabuza turn his gaze to the group of teens... and one child.

'That little one, I could take her like I did for Haku, turn her into my weapon also...hmm..'' Zabuza was thinking eyeing Kiko, making her shiver under his gaze. Sasuke stood in front of Kiko, hiding her as much as he could.

'But he's... just master Kakashi... he and the old man Hokage are only... are they that amazing?'

"He's the best!" Naruto burst out, tried of waiting for Zabuza to be finish.

'But... does it mean... the Sharingan is only for a few members of the Uchiha clan.' Sasuke was deep in thinking, watching his sensei. Kiko grabbed his shirt and was pulling it, he looked down.

"Nii-san, what's going on?" Kiko looked lost and was holding a kunai knife, wonder what was going on.

"He's the bad guy, and he is strong." Sasuke mutter, looking back to Zabuza, who had an evil smile on his face.

"Kill him Kakashi-sensei!" Konoka shouted, her teammates agree. The mist was rising, getting thicker.

"Enough! This is intesting and all, but I am a busy man, and I have a job to do." Zabuza stood up, freaking Sakura out.

"But... Kakashi, looks like I'm gonna have to kill you first." Zabuza disappear and reappear over the water, standing on it.

"Over there!" Naruto and Kiko pointed, their eyes big with

"Is he... walking on water?" Sakura asked, watching and wondering what he was doing.

'Clever... building up a good amount of chakra...' Kakashi was watching every move that he was doing.

"The finest of the ninja arts... The Kirigakure jutsu." Zabuza then disappear, the leaf floating down, and land softly on the water.

'Where does he go again?' Takara whisper to Konoka, who shrug her shoulders.

Suddenly, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kiko were shivering.

"Eight targets..." Sasuke looked around, concentrating on what Takara said in the past to them.

* * *

The team was on the training grounds, sparing and kicking a log. Takara tried to kick Naruto, but missed and he kicked her, sending her flying back.

"Come on onee-chan!" Kiko cheered on, holding Kara and sitting next to Kakashi. Konoka was watching them, while Sasuke was punching a log.

"Ok, Konoka, now join them and try to use teamwork with Takara." Konoka nodded at Kakashi, and walked up to her teammates.

"I'll protect you Takara, so don't worry!" Konoka cheerfully waved at her, making Takara laugh.

"We'll see…" Takara said simply, getting in a fighting stance.

Naruto ran up and tried to punch Takara, but she duck and tried to kick him, missing. Naruto was about to punch her, she didn't have enough time to block or jump away, but Konoka kicked him on the left side of his head, sending him flying to the side, hitting a tree.

Takara and Konoka ran to him, and saw him get up. Konoka kicked him and Takara punch him, but Naruto dodge them easily. Naruto punch Takara in the stomach, but Konoka kick him in the stomach. Takara and Naruto moan but Naruto jumped away, throwing shruikens' at them, which Konoka pulled Takara outta the way. Konoka jumped and pin Naruto to the tree, and Takara was going to punch him, but stopped in front of his face and her hand swiftly changed and showed the peace sign.

"Naruto, you need help or something?" Konoka released Naruto, he was muttering words, crossing his arms. Konoka and Takara just smile.

"Nice team work, but you have to be alittle faster Konoka, and harder on the kicks." Kakashi told them, they nodded.

"Will do!" Konoka walked over, petting the resting Tetsu next to Kiko.

"We gonna work on our team work." Kakashi stood up, Sakura and Sasuke join them. Takara smile an evil smile. Sakura and Sasuke were with Naruto, all getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

* * *

"We'll always have eachother backs, no matter what." Sasuke told them, remembering what Takara told them.

"Eight targets." Zabuza repeated, Sakura looked around, panicking.

"W-where is that coming from?" Sakura looked around, trembling.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein-"

"The sublavian artery, kidney, heart! Yes we know this already from science! Come out!" Takara shouted into the mist, Konoka looked at her.

"You're pretty mad Takara." Konoka whisper, taking out another kunai knife.

"Hum, I think I know who to aim for next..." Takara shiver, Zabuza was playing with them.

Kakashi did a hand sigh, from what the group can see under all that mist, making them on guard.

'This bloodlust... it's terrible! If I draw attention by even blinking, he'll kill me! I can feel it!' Sasuke was breaking down, thinking of all these bad thoughts. Konoka felt that Sasuke was feeling bad. Konoka pulled at Sasuke's sleeve, making him look at her.

"It's alright Sasuke, we all have each other's back. We don't have to worry." Sasuke calmed down, the whole group nodded, smiling.

'I won't let you down.' Sasuke thought, smirking.

Kiko was shivering, Tetsu and Kara was right next to her, showing their teeth.

"What if you get hurt Kakashi-sensei?" Kiko asked in a trembling voice.

"Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." Kiko started blushing, a faint color of pink took over her face. "I will... never let my comrades die!" Kakashi's voice sounded determine. Everyone was blushing, thinking that their sensei was cool.

"I... wouldn't bet on it!" Zabuza appear in between the ninjas and Tazuna, shocking them.

Kakashi ran to them, knocking Zabuza down. Sakura and Konoka fell to the right, Sasuke and Kiko was pushed forward, Naruto and Takara was forcefully shoved to the left, and Tazuna fell backwards.

'Ehh?' Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in his stomach. Zabuza then appear behind him. Naruto pointed, shouting.

"Master! Behind you!" Kakashi looked around quickly and Zabuza swung his sword, cutting right through Kakashi.

"EYAAAH!" Sakura and Kiko scream, but then calmed down when they saw it was a water doppelganger.

'Huh?' Zabuza thought. Takara thought this was a good time and Konoka and Kiko threw two shurikens at Zabuza, and she started controlling them. Kakashi put a kunai at Zabuza's neck, telling him it's over. She stabbed Zabuza, but they saw it was another water doppelganger, while the real Zabuza creep up behind him.

The kunais were on the ground, and Takara got an idea. Zabuza swung his knife, but Kakashi ducked low. Takara and Konoka then control the kunais, hitting Zabuza in the back.

The knife hit the ground, Zabuza switch hands and then kicked Kakashi hard, sending him flying.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the girls shouted, watching him flying.

No body moved, so Konoka ran, grabbing Kakashi from the air and pulling him to the ground, flying slightly herself when she grabbed him.

"Konoka!" Naruto shouted, worrying about his friend getting hurt.

Konoka understood what she just done, she quickly threw some caltrops on the ground, got up and ran back to Tazuna.

Zabuza appear in her way, making her turn around and run back to Kakashi with lighting speed.

Kakashi appear in between them, stabbing Zabuza. Zabuza kicked him hard again, but this time, Kakashi fell in the water. He reappears, taking a deep breath.

"Fool!" Zabuza reappear next to him, doing hands signs before Kakashi could mimic him. 'Art of the water prison!'

A water prison appears around Kakashi. Naruto and his team didn't do anything.

"I'll kill you later, after I'm done with the others." they watched as Zabuza made one doppelganger come out of the water, in a creepy way, and started laughing in a evil way.

"Little ninja wannabe! Trying so hard to fit in, even wearing a hitai-ate headband." the Zabuza clone was talking, creeping every one out.

"We earn it!" Naruto shouted, growing angry.

"But a true ninja is one who has crossed and re-crossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead. Clothes don't make a shinobi. You got to have good enough skills to rate a listing in my bingo book of enemies... before you deserve to be called ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninja'. I called them," Zabuza disappear, Naruto looked around. "BRATS!" Zabuza appear, kicking Naruto backwards, his hitai-ate fell off. Zabuza stepped on it, watching Naruto tumbling backwards.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Takara called out, Takara ran to him, helping him sit up.

"Listen, everyone take Tazuna and go! This is a fight none of you can win! He can't follow you if he wants to hold me in this water prison. His water doppelganger can't get far from the real body, or he loses control. So get out of here!" Kakashi yelled from inside the water prison, struggling to get out.

'I'll die if I don't get away. He'll kill us.' Naruto tried to stand up, but the sore on his knee hurt and he fell on Takara, making her worry.

"...!" Naruto remember where he got the sore, it was Takara when she kicked him too hard. Then remember about what he said when they fought the other ninjas from earlier.

Naruto looked at Zabuza, his foot still on his leaf headband. Memories of how hard he train for it and what his goal in life was.

'Gotta keep that promise in mind that I made. I'm a ninja now, and I swore I'd never freeze up or run away again.' Naruto stood up, arms hanging on his side. 'And I won't!'

"YAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted when he ran outta Takara's arms, running to Zabuza.

Zabuza kicked him again, making Takara throw shurikens at him, to the real body, controlling them. Zabuza dodge them, a smile appear on Takara's face, when it stabbed him in his back.

"Naruto, what were you thinking, tackling him by yourself!" Sakura shouted, then stopped when she saw Naruto trying to get up. Sakura and Sasuke was surprise when they saw Naruto holding his leaf headband, blood dripping from his mouth, panting.

"Hey... you... what's life without eyebrows, FREAK!" Naruto looked up smiling. Naruto started tieing his headband, smiling even more, making Takara smile when she saw Zabuza getting angry.

"Got a new listing for your dumb bingo book right here! A guy that's gonna be the next Hokage of Konohagakure village." Naruto eyes him, eyes filled with determination.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha-school NINJA!" Naruto pointed to Zabuza, his teammates smile.

'That's the Naruto I know!' Takara giggle, Kiku that was right next to her was ready for action.

* * *

S-H: How was it?

B-k: Maybe longer is bad...

S-H: Konoka was been typing for a long time, and now I think she's getting a writer's block.

B-k: My head hurts...

S-H: Well, please review!

B-k: What ever you do in the next chapter… what ever you read… don't you dare hunt me down!


	12. Squad 7 and 14 vs Zabuza part 1

Konoka: Jase gone, me here, I'm alone, and I feel bad about the flame I got, but I'm not giving up! Sorry if my fights are really bad, just please bear with me!

Also, I post up my stories, even with little review, just for my friend who seems to enjoy it.

Nonsense: Yeah, don't own Naruto, made this up, hate me if you want, but I'm not giving up!

* * *

'Hmm... Naruto.' Kakashi was still floating in the prison, and was listening to everything that was going on. Zabuza was just staring at him, watching him.

'Thought he was just an inconsequential brat that likes to brag.' Tazuna then looked at Zabuza, who seem unfazed by the blond boy brags.

'Nii-san seems braver...' Kiko moved to look at her sensei in the water. "Naruto nii-san will get you sensei, don't worry!".

'Naruto is so cool!' Takara thought, and looked a Konoka and smile.

'Don't have to tell me for the fifth time today!' Konoka told Takara, which made Takara fake a cough.

"Sasuke! Takara! Listen up! There's something I want to tell you!" Naruto shouted to his teammates, but never leaving his eyes off Zabuza.

"Yea?" Takara got ready, wondering why Naruto called her for his plan.

"What?" Sasuke was thinking and Naruto was annoying him at the moment.

"I have a plan." Naruto declare, Sasuke looked at him and Takara smile.

'Now he gets a plan...' Sasuke was now eyeing Naruto, wondering what he could have some up on his own.

"We going to do some teamwork?" a smirk appear on Sasuke's face.

"Takara, remember that jutsu I taught you and Konoka?"

"Yup, we going to do that?" Takara was grinning, thinking of the plan Naruto had.

'I feel strange... this is so... Naruto is so...' Sakura could finish herthoughts, trying to find the right words to explain how Naruto was acting.

"OK. Let's get busy." he turned his head. Naruto wiped the blood off his chin, and smile a smile that was different than before.

"Heh heh... very sure of yourself. But... do you... really have what it takes to beat me?" Zabuza's clone was crackling, creeping out

Sakura and Kiko. Tetsu and Kiku were snarling, but stopped, their eyes were turning green.

"What's the matter with you? I told you to run. You have your duty, keep that in mind. We're here to protect Mr. Tazuna!" Kakashi was yelling at them, he cared about them already, even when they were together for only a short time, they were his friends and they were ninjas. They all looked at Mr. Tazuna.

"Gramps...?" Naruto turned his head, he look sad and mad that he had to protect the old guy.

"...Whut? Let's face the facts. I got us all into this mess by lying... I've had a really long life and it'll be wrong to let you seven kids get killed trying to save me. So go ahead... give his fight everything you've got." Tazuna smile for the first time they ever seen. Sasuke looked down, Kiko looked at him.

"Hn... so that's it!" Sasuke looked up, smirking.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto grin, determination in his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Takara took out another kunai, putting it in her mouth, spinning a shuriken around her finger.

"Heh... heh heh heh heh... playing ninja like it's a child's game. I, however... by the time I was your age... had already dyed these hands in my enemies' blood..."

Everyone but Kakashi gulp. Kiko shudder, crouching and hugging her knees, Konoka hugged her, eyeing the madman. A shiver was sent down everyone's spine, even Tetsu and Kiku whimper.

* * *

After Kakashi explain to them what kind of killing spree Zabuza was talking about, Naruto and Sasuke flinch.

Zabuza ran to Sasuke, and hit him with his knee, knocking Sasuke backwards, then use his arm and slam Sasuke to the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke shouted, coughing out blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, Kiko looked up and was pulled by Konoka, asking Mr. Tazuna to help her.

"Nii-san!" Kiko whimper, she threw her kunai and tried controlling it, but Zabuza caught it with ease.

"Time to die you ninja-wannabe." Zabuza threw the kunai to the water and took a firm grip on his huge sword, his foot firmly on Sasuke's chest.

'Kuso! Art of the doppelganger!" Naruto and Takara appear everywhere, Zabuza looked at them, he looked a bit shocked.

'Doppelganger, and quite a lot of them...' he removed his foot off Sasuke's chest, smirking.

"Ready or not!" all of Naruto and Takara's clone pulled out a kunai, determination filling their eyes. Sasuke was sitting up, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

All of the clones of Naruto were in the air, half of the clones of Takara just stood there, waitin for a command, while the other half threw their kunai, controlling it. The Naruto clones grabbed it and stabbed Zabuza, but he got them all off, and all of Naruto's clones disappear, Takara jumped in the air, aiming for Zabuza, but he swung his sword and hit all of the clones. Naruto was throw backward, he took his bag and reach into it.

'This is the last thing left that might work...'

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw the shuriken to Sasuke, he caught it and tumble on the ground.

'So that's what Naruto's got in mind... excellent. Much more better than I expected.' Sasuke stood up, and Naruto smile, he knew Sasuke understood.

"Osuwari, and stay!" Konoka told Tetsu and Kiku who were going to move. "Protect Mr. Tazuna and Kiko!" Konoka whisper to the foxes, she did some hands signs and disappear.

"Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" Sasuke jumped up very high in the air, the sun blinding everyone that looked.

"Those won't work with me." Sasuke threw it and it flew right past the clone. It was heading for the real Zabuza and Kakashi.

"At least this time you've had the sense to zero in on my true form... AMATEUR!" Zabuza caught it, but then he saw another shuriken under it.

"A second shuriken under the first shuriken..." Zabuza didn't move, watching as it got closer.

'Art of the shadow shuriken!' Kakashi was surprise, but at the same time happy.

'There was a second shuriken in his blind spot...?' Sakura started blushing, she was in awe. Sasuke and Naruto were watching closely. A pair of hands from under Zabuza grabbed him, holding him tightly. Zabuza couldn't jump out of the way and was hit by the shuriken. It was still spinning and it flew away.

"Grr..." he looked down to find something yellow under him, he pulled his left leg up to find Konoka coughing and taking deep breaths.

While Konoka was still holding on to Zabuza, the shuriken turned into Naruto. Sakura, Tazuna and Kakashi were surprise again.

'Here goes nothing!' Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza noticed and his eyes moved to find the blond ninja behind him.

"AH!" Naruto was still in the air, watching as the kunai got closer and closer. Zabuza tried to move, but Konoka was still holding on

to him. He let go of the water prison and fell to the side, but the kunai still cut his cheek. Konoka let go and dive underwater, disappearing.

Zabuza faced Naruto, anger clouding his eyes. He started

spinning the shuriken in his hand, turning to face his whole body to Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kiko gasp.

'That little runt!" Naruto open his eyes in fear. Zabuza was about to throw it, but then Kakashi stopped him, the shuriken in his hand. Naruto fell in the water, reappearing to gasp for air.

"Koff koff!"

"Naruto, your scheme was brilliant... you matured... all of you..." Kakashi shook his head, his hair sticking out again.

"Heh heh..."

"Koff koff!" Konoka appear near Naruto, waving her arms in the air. Naruto swam to her, she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sorry Naruto, I drank some water." Konoka gasp out before she started choking on the water again.

"So... you made me fly into such a rage, that I unraveled the spell holding the water prison together..." Zabuza understood, sighing.

"No! You didn't drop your own spell. It was broken by a bunch of ninjas." Zabuza looked at Kakashi, a vein popped on his forehead.

"Just so you know, the same spell won't work on me twice. Your move." Kakashi jerk the shuriken out of his hand, both of them jumped away. Kakashi watched carefully, copying the signs Zabuza was making.

Konoka and Naruto got out of the water, and Konoka pulled him to the others. Once there, she twists her hair, water slipping off.

'Water style! Water dragon missile!' the younger ninjas watched as two dragons appear out of the water, and crash into eachother. The water went skyward, splashing everyone.

"Ack!"

"Yeeek!"

"Hmph!"

"Ekk!"

"Ahh!"

"Hey!"

"Wow!"

'So many katas, performed so quickly... and master Kakashi mirrored them all, flawlessly... instantly...' Sasuke shook his hair, helping Kiko up from the ground. Kiko ran to the tree, coughing.

'What in...! Is this ninjutsu?' Sakura helped Tazuna up. Konoka was giggling when she saw Takara's face. Naruto got up, coughing. Konoka ran to Kiku and Tetsu, picking them up, and hugging them.

"I'm sorry I made you sit in this water." Tetsu and Kiku shook their fur, yipping at Konoka. Konoka gave them to Sakura to hold because she had some towels in her bag.

Zabuza and Kakashi were in the middle of the lake, Zabuza blade and Kakashi kunai was pushing each other's weapon, growling.

'Something... isn't right...he's--' Zabuza and Kakashi runs around in a circle. They both stopped and both raise their left arm in the air. Zabuza saw that Kakashi was serious, and he gasped in his mind.

'All of my moves... my gestures... he sees...'

"Through them all!" Kakashi finish Zabuza's thought, freaking him out.

'What--! He's reading my mind? Grr... he's-'

"Got that sickeningly evil look in his eye... right?"

"FEH! You're a pale imitation-"

"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me." Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time.

"You mimic like a parrot! I'll close your beak for good!" Zabuza started doing some signs, but then his eyes open in fear.

'I-it's...!' Zabuza saw a image of himself behind Kakashi. 'Me? But th-that's impossible! Is this another one of his illusions?' Kakashi finish the hand sign, and a huge swirling vortex of water went up and came crashing down. Kiko ran to Takara, and she climb on her back.

'Right...now!' Takara threwfive kunai in the water, being blown away.

'I can't keep up with him!' Zabuza was washed away.

Tazuna was blown high up, he grabbed on to a tree. Sakura tried her best to stay on the ground, but was blown away. Tazuna grabbed her collar, while she was holding on to the foxes tightly.

Naruto grabbed a tree and Takara was flung in his direction, grabbing Naruto's legs. Naruto almost let go of the branch, but manage to keep a hold.

Sasuke grabbed Konoka before she was blown away and she washolding him tight while he was holding a tree.

When the water die out, Tazuna was hanging high up, Takara let go of Naruto, Kiko holding on to her neck tightly, jumping down softly. Sasuke didn't let go of Konoka, he let go of the tree and they landed on the ground softly. Naruto fell to the ground face first, making Takara laugh.

"Thanks for grabbing me Sasuke." Konoka was thanking him. Sakura was watching high up, growling at the scene of her crush and her friend talking. Kiku and Tetsu jumped out of her arms.

'Master!' Takara looked up and saw the two flying foxes and caught them, hugging them. She kissed them on the nose and put them on the ground. Kiko slipped off Takara and pet the foxes, watching Tazuna and Sakura hanging high up. Sakura jumped and landed softly on the ground and Tazuna was starting to climb down. Kiko ran to the side with the foxes following her, her bag fell off when she was hanging.

Zabuza crash into a tree and four kunais hit him. When he looked up, five kunai hit him in his heart. Zabuza cough up blood, getting weaker and weaker.

'I have to go now, before-' Zabuza looked to the side and saw Kiko. He ran to the young ninja. Something flash in Kiko's eyes and she turned around to find Zabuza running to her.

"Onee-chan!" Kiko scream, running away. Konoka turned around and her eyes turn wide. Takara jumped in the direction of Kiko's scream. Sasuke looked past Konoka's head, Naruto shook the mud off his face, Sakura turned around and Tazuna crash down from the tree.

Zabuza picked up the young shinobi, Takara tried to make a grab for him, but he disappear.

"Kiko!" Konoka whisper, running to the spot. Tetsu and Kiku yipped, running and sniffing the ground from where Kiko was just a few seconds ago. Konoka picked up Tetsu, hugging him.

"No..." Sakura and Naruto whisper, anger boiling in them. Sasuke was just shocked, and Tazuna mouth was hanging.

"KIKO!" Takara yelled, tears filling Konoka's eyes. Naruto and Sasuke looked away, sighing. Sakura was trying her best to calm herself down.

'I should have kill him while I had a chance...' Kakashi pulled down his leaf headband, sighing.

'Kiko... my sister... I was to protect her since she was born... my duty as a... onee-chan...' Konoka fell backwards onto the ground, sighing and closing her eyes, Tetsu still in her arms. Takara knees fell to the ground next to her, and started shaking her really hard.

"Konoka, are you okay? Pull yourself together!" Kakashi then fell down and his students ran to him.

'I can't budge... I... must have used the Sharingan eye too much...'

"Master!" Naruto stumble over, falling into the mud again.

* * *

Konoka: DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING KIKO GET KIDNAP! You'll fine something in the next chappie!

You wanna know, then I at least need to get 5 reviews!


	13. Squad 7 and 14

Konoka: Wow! Lol, that's no fair, 5 reviews are quick to come! Lol, I thought it might take a while... so I picked five!

S-H is still gone... 'sigh', it's hard without her!

Okay, got another flame... oh well... a very long flame ... but the silly thing is... it hurts only a bit. At least some people... tell how they really think about my story... because in my own mind... it stinks!

OH! This is my LONGEST chappie eva! Won't blame you for leaving me now! Lol, sorry, but I thought I should cut this in half, so there shall be a part 3! Yay! Part 3! Dance with me!

I use some 'talking parts' from the book... so PLEASE don't sue me!

Read and review!

* * *

The teams were at Tazuna's home, sitting in a room talking about what happen. Tazuna's daughter was sitting next to Kakashi, while she serve some tea to him. 

"Are you all right teacher?" Tsunami asked Kakashi, who was in bed, his students around the room.

"No, but I will be... in about a week..." Kakashi looked over, a lot of thoughts in his mind.

"The Sharingan is an incredible power... but doesn't the strain it puts on your body make you wonder if it's worth it!" Tazuna was on the floor, panting and thinking deeply. Sakura was next to Kakashi, Konoka and Sasuke sitting were sitting next to each other, and leaning on the wall, Naruto and Takara sitting next to the door out of the room, their legs hanging on the side. Kiku was in the corner, sleeping, Tetsu was on Konoka's lap, resting.

"We still have that madman out there..." Tazuna sigh.

"So we can't put our grounds down." Sasuke said simply, petting Tetsu in Konoka's arms. Tetsu purr, pushing against Sasuke's hand to get more warmth off the older ninja.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Kiko whimper, trying to make Zabuza release her. They were at Zabuza's hide out, and he was sitting on the bed, while he was holding on to Kiko. There was a boy on the couch, watching them. 

"So, what are we going to do to her Zabuza, sir?" the boy ask, he took a brush and started brushing his hair.

"She might possessed a kekkei genkai like you Haku." Zabuza sigh, Kiko was still pulling and trying her hardest to run away.

"Why do you think so?" Haku tied his hair and walked over to them, watching Kiko. Kiko eyed him, wondering if he was a girl or boy.

'_He's so pretty._' Kiko thought, then looked at Zabuza. '_Family?_' Kiko started to get scared when Haku advances to her. Haku used his hand and holds her little chin, looking at her eyes. It was changing from blue to green.

'_What clan is she from?_' Haku thought, watching the eyes turn back to blue. Kiko wiggle from Haku's hand. Zabuza letgo of her, and she ran to the door, but Haku blocked her, and Kiko fell backwards. Kiko scramble to the couch, whimpering.

'_Onee-chan! Save me!_' Kiko hugged a pillow, watching Zabuza and Haku talk about her training.

"So how long do you think it take you time to heal?" Haku walked over to Kiko, leaning on the couch.

"Don't know, one week. So Haku, you'll watch over her training." Zabuza explain to Haku, and he nodded.

'_Training?_' Kiko hugged the pillow tighter, thoughts of her onee-chans and nii-sans filled her head, and what they'll think of her if she works under their enemy.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you think that Zabuza took Kiko?" Sakura asked. 

"I don't know Sakura, maybe he saw skill in her that he wants as his." Konoka lean on Sasuke, closing her eyes. Memories of Kiko filled her head. The time she said her first word, the time she climb the counter and fall, the time she gave her money to Konoka when she couldn't find her wallet. Konoka smile, yawning.

Takara whistle and Kiku woke up, and ran to Takara, crashing into her.

'_Yeah! A mission!_' Kiku jumping on her lap excitedly, yipping like crazy.

"Can you follow the sent of Kiko? Then when you find out where they are living, hide and watch them, see what they are gonna do to her." Takara whisper to Kiku. Konoka heard her and picked Tetsu from her lap, holding him in the air with her left hand. Konoka pulled out Kiko's bow out of her bag that was right next to her.

"Tetsu, you go with Kiku and come back and tell us where they are living." Konoka whisper to Tetsu, hearing a yip in respond. Konoka smile, and kiss Tetsu on the nose, whispering 'do your best' and put him down, Tetsu grabbed the bow with his teeth. Tetsu and Kiku ran out the open window, landing on the wood below and run off, following the sent of Kiko. Konoka went back to rest, closeing her eyes.

"We have to save her!" Sakura stood up to run after them, but Kakashi called her back. Konoka picked her head up, her right eye open.

"We can trust Kiku and Tetsu, they'll find her." Konoka smiled weakly, Sakura watched her.

"We have a mission to do." Kakashi told the younger ninjas. Takara and Naruto had their arms behind their head in a lazy fashion, sighing. Konoka just continue leaning on Sasuke, Sakura was watching the ocean out the window, and Sasuke was just pondering about his sensei having the 'Sharingan eye'.

* * *

'_I smell Kiko-sensei over here!_' Tetsu yipped and they both jump sharply to the right, finding a hidden house in the trees. 

'_Found you Kiko-chan!_' Kiku yipped, and started snarling.

'_What is it?_' Tetsu yipped, good thing they were small, because no one could find them unless they look really hard.

'_A foul smell, the smell of..._'

'_Dirty laundry!_' Tetsu yipped. Tetsu stopped near the window, covering his nose, the bow fell out of his mouth. Kiku jumped next to Tetsu on a tree near the tree house, looking through the widow, watching, just in time to see Haku holding Kiko's chin. Kiku growled when Haku touched her.

'_Get your dirty hand off from her!_' Tetsu snarl, but Kiku snarl at him to stay in his place. Tetsu never remove his paw off his nose.

* * *

"Master! You said, 'preparation is a Shinobi's most important skill', but right now you can't move. What are you going to do?" Sakura pointed out, they were still talking and everyone was getting a bit worried. 

"Heh heh..." Takara turn her head around.

'_Sensei sounds a bit evil right now..._' Takara shoo that idea out of her mind, knowing what is going to happen next.

"I'm going to increase you training schedule!" Kakashi sat up, Sakura could hear his bones popping.

"What? Training? What will a little bit of training help us with what we are going to fight against? Our opponent is a ninja that is powerful that he almost beat you with the Sharingan eye!" Sakura burst out, Konoka looked up, lift her head off Sasuke's shoulders, but her head just drop right back onto it. She was too tried to deal with anything.

"And when I was beleaguered Sakura, think about who it was that rescued me... you five are all maturing, even Kiko, progressing rapidly, your powers are growing exponentially, especially YOURS, Naruto! You grown the most!" Naruto turn his head around and was grinning.

'_Naruto? Well, he does seem a lot more grown up... but..._' Sakura was eyeing Naruto, watching as blush appears slowly on his face.

"We'll train while you're healing! Could be fun!" Naruto was excited, Takara just giggle, closing her eyes. Sasuke close his eyes, resting. Konoka snuggle up to Sasuke, sighing. Sakura was snarling in her mind.

'_Any second now..._'

"It won't be fun for YOU." Takara open her eyes, smiling.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU--!" Naruto shouted, Sakura turned her head quickly to find a little boy at the doorway, taking off his slippers. Sasuke open his eyes angrily, wondering why Naruto was shouting and spotted the little boy.

'_He is?_' Sakura thought, watching Inari climb up and walk over to Tazuna.

"Inari! Where have you been!" Tazuna hugged him, Takara giggle some more. Inari whisper 'welcome home grandpa' to Tazuna.

"Inari, greet these people properly!"

"These are ninjas that help your grandpa get home safely." Tazuna was messing up Inari's hat. Inari was staring at the younger shinobi coldly.

"But mama, they're all gonna die." Inari pointed to Naruto, who quickly jumped up, shouting.

"LISTEN, YOU LITTLE TWERP--!" Takara started laughing, making Konoka open one eye lazily, and slightly smiling.

"No one can beat Gato and his men. Go home if you want to live." Tazuna gasp, Inari was a bit meaner than usual. Kakashi looked over, sighing.

"YOU BRAT--!" Naruto started running to Inari but was tackle to the floor. Takara appear and was sitting on him, Naruto trying his best to push Takara off.

"Naruto, calm down. He's just a little boy." Takara giggle, Naruto stopped moving but was grumbling.

"Right... pay attention little guy. I'm a superhero who'll be the most extreme ninja. My name will be Hokage, the fire shadow! Gato? 'Gateau'? This guys not a threat to us. You can't seriously expect me to be afraid of that!" Naruto didn't noticed that Takara was off of him, Naruto then punch the air, grinning. Sakura sigh, Naruto was annoying. Sasuke just close his eyes sleepily, enjoying the warmth Konoka was giving him. Kakashi looked at Konoka and Sasuke then to Sakura, then back to Naruto.

"Hero? You're dumb! There's no such thing!" Inari pulled his hat down a bit.

'_Oh boy_..._ he's tick_...' Takara thought happily, when ever Naruto is mad, helooks funny to her.

"WH-WHAT?" Takara tackle him again, laughing really hard, holding him tight.

"Naruto! You really got to calm down!" Sakura giggle a bit and Kakashi smile.

"If you don't wanna die, go home now..." Inari jumped off the higher ground , grabbing his slippers and open the door.

'_He's got issues..._' Sasuke thought, stirring in his sleep.

"Where you going Inari?" Konoka lift her head, Sasuke mumble, waking up. Takara hold on to Naruto's collar.

'_Kiko would love to see this!_' Takara giggle.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room..." he slam the door. Silence filled the room.

"Please forgive him..." Tazuna hear Naruto getting mad, snarling under his breath.

* * *

"Where'd that little brat go? I'm gonna give him such a hit." Naruto was climbing the stairs, Takara pulling a sleepy Konoka behind him. 

"Don't hurt him Naruto! He's just a child..." Konoka yawn, rubbing her eye with her free hand.

"Don't Konoka, he needs to see this himself!" Takara whisper quickly so that Naruto didn't hear them.

"AHA!" Naruto was about toswingthe door when he heard somebody crying.

'_He's crying!_' Takara and Konoka were on the side, slightly frowning.

"Daddy..." Inari mumble before he almost choked on a sob, crying again.

Naruto's face fell, he understood the feeling. Takara put her hand around Naruto's neck and they walked away, Konoka behind them, yawning again.

* * *

The next morning... 

"So it's decided. The new training regimen begins today!" Kakashi was standing in front of his teams, watching them shakig their heads to wake up more.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted. Takara yawn and Konoka shook her head, waking up.

"But first... let's discuss the basis of your ninja powers... the body energies known as Chakras." Kakashi put one finger up like he was talking about a point.

"Uh... right... what are those again?" Naruto looked clueless.

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A NINJA? DID YOU SLEEP THROUGH EVERY CLASS YOU EVER TOOK?" Sakura pointed at Naruto, clearly angry with him. Kakashi sigh, Takara giggle, Konoka looked away and Sasuke ignore his teammates. That woke them up.

"Why don't you say I got some really high quality nap time?" Naruto rub behind his head, laughing.

'_This is so not good_...' Kakashi hung his head, Takara stood up while Sakura sat down.

"Alright Takara, you're up!" Konoka giggle while her friend took Naruto and they both stood next to Kakashi, explaining everything in a Sakura-like matter. Sakura went to Sasuke and Konoka, standing next to them.

"Hey Sasuke, what you going to do for your birthday?" Sakura had a sweet smile on, while her inner self was dancing around a birthday cake, singing 'happy birthday' to Sasuke.

"...Nothing..." Konoka turn her head, wondering.

"Why nothing Sasuke. We can all celebrate it!" Sasuke stare at her, giving her the famous Uchiha glare.

"No. Way." He replied while sighing, Konoka then sigh.

'_Something is wrong with Sasuke..._' Konoka thought, she was pulled to earth when Kakashi thanked Takara for explaining to Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't do so well with explanations, but if you could just show me, my body can learn it!"

"Naruto's right... we already employ the ninja arts and techniques..." Sasuke started, but was cut off by his sensei.

"Wrong! None of you have yet has full mastery of your chakra!"

"WHAT?" Takara cover her ears just in time, her shirt flying because Naruto shouted right next to her.

"I think we do need to practice our chakra more." Takara raise her hand like they were voting.

"Now, now, listen... you need to learn to control your body through the harshest training... go out on a limb... and learn from the experience."

"How do we do that?"

"How? We climb trees!"

"CLI-mm!" Takara cover Naruto's mouth, feeling him mumble in her hand.

"Naruto, you're in my ear." Takarasmile when she release Naruto, he glare playfully at her.

"Yes, climb trees. Like what Takara did before when she caught you and Konoka." Takara bowed down while Konoka clapped, they both started laughing afterwards.

"How will that qualify as training?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, leaning on one leg.

"You're not allowed to use you hands."

"How?" Sakura was confused. She wasn't there when Takara and Konoka went looking for Naruto.

"Takara?"

"Yup! I'll show them!" Takara picked a good tree and focus her chakra to her feet. She opens her eyes and started walking, and walked right up the tree. She turned her head slightly to the right and saw a flash of yellow and black.

"Huh?" Takara looked up and saw Konoka running up, and disappears into the leaves.

No one talked for a few seconds until-

"Aw!" Konoka was jumping between to tree like what she saw Sasuke do in the third book, and then slipped. Konoka was falling and Takara grabbed her right foot, hanging there.

"Ow... thanks Takara, glad you were here again!" Konoka giggle, Takara let go and Konoka land softly on the ground next to Naruto.

"That was fun, I almost reach the top." Konoka stood up, showing the peace sign to Takara who stayed in her spot, her hands in her pocket. Konoka sigh and ran up to her, she started swinging on the branch next to her friend.

"Your legs and feet... where parallel to the trunk!" Sakura whisper, a bit surprise at her friend.

"That's it. Focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the sloes of your feet and use that power to cling to the trunk. When you have full mastery over your own chakra, and this is the kind of thing you can accomplish." Kakashi explain, and looked over to Konoka and Takara, who were hanging upside-down and were playing 'slide slide'.

"Huh?" Konoka accidentally release her chakra and started falling. Takara tried to grab her, but missed.

'_I can't catch her in this state!_' Kakashi thought, watching Konoka in slow motion, falling. Kakashi saw a flash of black and the next thing he saw, Sasuke was on his knees, Konoka in his arms. Her right eye open slowly, finding someone holding her. She blushed when she found out it was Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Konoka jumped out of Sasuke's arms, holding her hand out and helped him up. She quickly ran to her sensei, feeling the power of hate glaring at her. Sasuke felt something was funny and turn his head, facing Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was his usual, a bit mad, but Sakura...

'_That little--! How dare she even look at Sasuke?_' Sakura inner-self cracks her fist, but she looked at Sasuke and her rage disappear quickly.

"Hn..." Sasuke mutter and stood next to Kakashi. Takara jumped down and landed next to Konoka.

"Kakashi-sensei! How will this make us stronger?" Naruto put his arms behind his head, yawning.

"Listen and learn. The point of it all, the goal... is greater mastery over your chakras. The bottom of your foot is an area where it is most difficult to manipulate one's energies. In other words, if you master the control needed for this skill, no jutsu should ever be beyond you." Kakashi stopped, his jaw hurt from talking too much.

"So when we climb trees, we are mastering skills that can save our lives." Takara spoke up, swinging her hips side to side, giggling.

"Yes, very good Takara. Now... no more talk. Time for action." Kakashi took out five kunais and hand it around.

"Do we use the kunai to score the bark at the highest part we can climb. Then we have to try and get higher than before?" Konoka faced the ground, hoping she said it right.

"Very good Konoka. A running start like what Konoka did probably give enough momentum for a good first effort, all right?"

"No sweat! I could do this one before breakfast! I'm the fastest developing ninja on this team like you said!" Naruto shouted, happy he let it, grinning like a manic.

"Less talk, and more action. Choose your tree and up you go!"

'_Right... focus my chakra in my feet..._' every one clap their hands, focusing and summoning chakra. A visible color of blue dance around their feet.

"Oh yeah! Ready or not, here I come!" Naruto shouted and they all ran.

Naruto fell backwards, hard, while everyone else ran up. Takara slipped when she laughed and slashes the tree, and grabbed a branch on the way down. She got up and continues running up the tree. Sasuke used too much chakra and his foot crushed the tree, he quickly marks it and jumped down. Takara and Konoka were still climbing, they disappear over the trees again.

'_Maintaining focus is a lot harder than I expected. Too much force and the surface energy repel you. Too little, and you'll never adhere in the first place... so you end up like Naruto._' Sasuke started watching Naruto flipping side to side, holding his head in pain.

"This is easier than I thought!" Kakashi and Sasuke looked up to find Sakura way up high. Naruto had a hard time looking through the tears in his eyes from the pain.

"I see that the one with the best control in team 7... is this young lady." Kakashi smile, Sasuke sigh and Naruto was still whimpering from the pain. He sat up and was holding his head tightly.

"Sakura is the closest to becoming to becoming Hokage, even with all of Naruto's boast. And the only slight hope for Uchiha is barely visible." Naruto flinch, and Sasuke even frown a bit. The boys looked at each other until something appears right next to Naruto.

"Transporting is hard sensei!" Takara whisper and then grin ather sensei. She looked up to find Sakura high up. "Ehh Sakura! That's good for a first time!" Takara did the thumbs up sign when Konoka jumped to the ground and immediately tackles Takara.

"You left me all alone!" Kakashi looked at his students and sigh, they fight too much, almost as much as Naruto fights with Sasuke.

'_Takara transport to the ground… I wonder how she learned that…_'

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his painful sore was gone and he stood up. Sasuke got ready and ran up the tree again. Sakura slipped down the trunk and collected some chakra before she ran up again.

"Nothing." Takara sighed when Konoka stopped fighting and lean on her friend. Kiku jumped out of the bushes, Konoka noticed and she side stepped and the young fox tackles a confuse Takara to the ground.

"Kiku! You came back! Where's Tetsu?" Takara and Kiku started talking ( I know, weird, but Takara can understand what they are saying), while Konoka walked to her sensei and she made him sit down to rest. Naruto tried again, but he fell down at once, again.

* * *

Kiko was sleeping peacefully, being scared for two days in a row was tiring for her little body. All the pillows plus a blanket buried her, so she couldn't be seen. Haku moves a pillow from her face so she could breath and smiles. He walks back and sits next to the bed, where his master was resting. 

The door swung open and a familiar short man with two huge guards with swords enter into the tree house.

"I'm surprise you have the nerve to come here after taking a beating like that…" Gato and the guards walks over to Zabuza and looks down at him from afar. The guards push their swords a bit out of the handle

'_Are they going to attack?_' Haku wonders.

"Wait a minute, you two…" Gato walks over to Zabuza, till he was right next to him. "Nothing to say for yourself? No last words?" Gato was so close to strangling Zabuza's neck but then Haku grabbed Gatos arm. Haku tightens his grip, crushing Gatos bone.

"Don't defile lord Zabuza with your filthy touch." Gato panic and the two guards were about to take out their swords, when something really hard was throw at them and it smash over their heads.

"BE QUITE! CAN'T I SLEEP AROUND HERE!" Kiko scream, flipping over to sleep on her left, her back facing them. When both guards look down to find that the little girl has throw a huge vase at them, pillows littering the ground. The they found out that Haku had their swords at their neck.

'_No… he didn't move at all!_' the guards were frozen in fear, but don't know by what. The boy with the swords, or the little girl with huge strength. You decide.

"You don't want to do that… when I'm angry." Haku's eyes could even make the bravest warrior cower in fear.

'_They… are both monsters…_' Gato knew when it was time to pull back. Haku threw the swords to the far side, away from the bed.

"Th-there better be no more mistakes. You fail again, don't think you'll be welcome back here!" Gato runs out the door while his guards grabbed their swords and ran after him.

"Haku, there was no need you to…"

"I know, but it's to soon to finish Gato off. If we make a commotion where we are, we might run from them again. For now, let's be patient." Haku smiles a bit, making Zabuza rest a bit.

"… AHAHAHA!" Kiko suddenly burst out laughing, falling asleep again.

"She was very helpful, wasn't she, Zabuza sir?" Haku walks over to Kiko, tucking her in again, pillows over her, covering her body.

"Yes… she was Haku, and that's why you are going to train her."

"Yes Zabuza sir." Haku stroke her hair, smiling down at her, somehow, they both felt connected.

Tetsu who was still in the tree, almost fell out when he saw Kiko get up, walk to the nearest vase, pick it up and threw it across the room like it was a stuff toy. Then when Kiko went back to the couch, he found out she was still half-asleep.

* * *

"Sensei…" Konoka mentally slap her forehead, getting her sensei to sit is like getting a rhino to cut his horn. Konoka then goes to her bag on the side and started digging around something for her sensei. She held out a book that Sakura stole earlier so her teacher could go to sleep. "Okay… Kakashi-sensei… remember when Sakura took that book from you when you couldn't sleep?" Kakashi nods, eyeing the book in her hand. "Well, she gave me to hold it. I'll give it to you if you sit and rest, while we train. If anything happens, we'll all work together, trust us." Konoka watched Kakashi think of a bit. She waved the book around in the air, and had on a satisfied smile when her sensei sat down. 

'_What does he read again?_' Konoka opens the book in the middle and her eyes turn really wide. She gives it to her teacher and walked away to the side to Takara, who was petting Kiku and watching Naruto fall backwards again.

"My eyes… my eyes!" Konoka mutter, rubbing her eyes, bumping into Takara. Takara turns her head and find that Konoka had a distant look in her face.

"Hey Konoka… what happen?" Takara places Kiku on the floor and shook Konoka, which woke her up.

"Book… bad… eyes… hurt a lot! My eyes… my innocent mind!" Konoka shook her head again, as if trying to shake those images from her mind. Takara was going to say something, but a orange and yellow object flew in-between them. They look down to find Naruto, totally exhausted and hurt from all the pain.

"Aww… DANG IT!" Naruto sat up, crossing his arms.

"Naruchan… maybe it's best if I teach you in a easier way…" Takara helps Naruto up while they both sat down, talking. Konoka sighs and starts to gather up chakra, maybe training will make her forget those images.

* * *

Kiko was timidly walking behind Haku in the forest. Thoughts of running away was filling her little head, looking around, only seeing trees. 

"Kiko... was it? We shall begin your training today." Haku turns around to find the little girl was sitting and leaning on the tree, sighing. "Kiko-chan, what's the matter?" Kiko looked up, eyeing the boy.

"I… want… my… ONEE-CHAN!" Kiko scream the last part. She was a lost girl in a unknown, bizarre world that they loved to watch. They practice hand signs and Takara even got to watch some Naruto on the net, Japanese of course. Then she and her sister go over to Takara's house like every other weekend and the next thing they knew, they were in Naruto's world.

"Onee-chan? Why would you want them? They desert you, they didn't even come after you when Zabuza took you away. When he took you, it was a favor." Haku knew he was half-lying, and half telling the truth. But they needed Kiko on their side, to get rid of the other ninjas. Another kid, like Haku.

"Favor?" Kiko whisper, her voice was hanging on every letter.

"Yes."

"No! Favor is like, like, like, giving some food to the homeless like my mommy…" Kiko voice trailed off, bits memories of her mother filled her head, they were all fuzzy.

"Why do you stop?" Haku bends down to face her, seeing some tears in her eyes. She can't forget her, even if she wassmaller at that time, she promised she wouldn't forget. Most kids won't even remember things at that age, but to Kiko, that was somthing to remember for the rest of her life.

"I… can't remember anything of my mommy…" Kiko sniffs, turning away from Haku.

"Your memories does that once in a while, don't worry, they will come back." Haku watches how Kiko slowly turn her head and felt himself smiling at her.

"You sure? I don't wanna forget anything…" Kiko was desperate to find anything of her family in her mind and keep it.

"Of course." Haku holds out her hand, and Kiko eyed it, but she slowly took it and they walk away to the hidden training grounds Zabuza made.

'_Onee-chan…_' thoughts of Takara and Konoka playing around, fighting, and smiling were floating around her head. She then smiles. She will keep these memories, and never forget them. The thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke filled her head, all of them fighting, Kiko and Naruto eating bacon, when teaching Naruto to play 'slide slide' made her smile sadly. Her old family, Konoka and Takara, and her new family she met, Sasuke and Naruto... where are they?

'_When will they come and get me? Will they come for me?_'

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, making the clouds turn purple, then rapidly change to reddish orange. 

Tazuna, Sakura, Takara and Konoka were walking down the street after training, the boys were still training with Kakashi watching over them, and Kiku was with Tsunami and Inari.

"STOP THIEF!" Takara is skipping on the side, she was very hyper even from a whole day of training.

'_What's wrong with this town?_' Sakura looks as the person disappears into the crowd, clearly the chase has ended because a guy was on the side, cursing and scratching his head roughly. Sakura then looks down to find two children's on the side, they look like they were starving and look very tired. They enter the store and Takara was jumping around, pulling a worried Konoka with her.

"Come on Konoka! SMILE!" Takara made Konoka giggle, but they stopped when the people looked at them funny. "Err… COFFEE TASTE LIKE DIRT! " Takara runs into the crowd outside, leaving a embarrass Konoka with Sakura and Tazuna.

(A/n: Heh... Takara got that from me... I said that one time... but in a more annoying way! Heh heh... back to the story!)

"That girl is hyper. We are here to get some food like my daughter asked me to." Tazuna picked up a banana, which had a big brown spot on it. He put it away and went to the bread. Sakura was standing on the side when some grown man spotted her and Konoka's bag and walked over to them. Konoka and Sakura then felt something was coming and felt something grabbed Konoka's bag and Sakura's-.

"HYAAH! PERVERT! EW! GROSS!" Sakura and Konoka both shouted when they both turned around to kick the man's head and stomach, sending him flying out of the store.

"A PERVERT? WHERE!" Takara demanded when she pushed some people on the side and ran into the building, crashing into Konoka. "WHERE?" Takara still was hyper, and she lands up shouting a lot.

"Sakura got rid of him." Konoka told Takara, the she quickly started restraining her friend before she could go anywhere else and cause even more trouble. When Konoka looked outside, she saw that half of the street filled with people that were knocked down.

* * *

They were walking out side, they were done shopping and was heading home. Takara had seem to calm down and Konoka was tired from holding her down. 

"You know, back there, that was a... surprise."

"He was rude…" Konoka mumble before Takara wrap her right arm around her neck, smiling.

"Rude? He was a pervert and you know it!" Takara laughs and lets go of Konoka, only to feel something grabbing her shirt from behind. Takara yelps and turns around to find a child, holding out his hand,andwhat seem to be his sisterwas behind him, hiding.

"Please, some candy!" the boy asked cheerfully, striking pain in Takara's heart. Takara smiles and reach into her bag and grabbed some cash and candy. Konoka does the same and give it to the little sister, smiling gently.

"Take care!" Konoka and Takara wave while the children walks away, waving back cheerfully.

"This town been like this since Gato came to town. We've become a city of slackers, cowards and fools!"

"That's why you want to make the bridge… to help your people…" Takara smiles sweetly, her arm around Konoka's neck again.

"Yes, it will help my people a whole lot. To walk on the road of courage and dignity again. If we complete it, then I believe that our people can become what they were once again!"

'_Sasuke… Naruto…_' Sakura was thinking of them for some reason.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were climbing high up the trees, Kakashi nose buried deep into his book. Naruto foot slips a bit and then he slashes the tree before he pushes himself away from the tree, landing on the ground. Naruto looks up and growls when he saw that Sasuke was climbing higher than he did. 

'_Damn, Sasuke is climbing higher than me!_' Naruto thought angrily. Sasuke then, as like in cue, slipped and slash the tree, jumping in-between the trees they were both climbing.

'_Shoot! He's catching up!_' Sasuke landed on the ground, and Naruto growl again.

'_Darn it… wait… I can't let Sasuke distract me… I gotta remember what Takara told me! She said total concentration! If I get distracted, I won't be able to do this! Take it easy, I need to relax and focus on the tree, until I can feel how much energy I'm gonna need to center chakra in the soles of my feet. RIGHT! Focus! I can do it this time!_' Naruto was about to take a step when Sasuke called out to him, making him crash face forward into the ground.

Naruto then quickly looks up, sitting on the ground, looking up at Sasuke who walked over to him.

"Wha-? Whut do you want? You're breaking my concentration!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, making the dark hair ninja shift to lean on his other leg.

"Uhhh… hmm… well…"

"What is it? Spit it out!" Naruto cross his arms. '_What would he want to talk to me all of a sudden?_' Naruto thought lazily. Sasuke looks away, blushing a bit.

"What… did Takara say to you before they left?" Naruto was shocked, but then he grins happily.

"None of you business!" Naruto replies back.

"Ow!" Sasuke was shocked, he faced Naruto, and they both began to glare with loads of hate. And I mean... loads of hate.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were chewing down on the food quickly. Takara and Kiku were cheering them on, like some contest of some sort, while Sakura was watching them with interest. Konoka was trying to talk to Inari, but he wouldn't say a word. 

"Inari, do you have fun around here? So you swim in the ocean?" Konoka questioned the younger boy, getting a shrug as an answer.

"Boy, this is fun! So nice to have a lot of company again!" Tazuna was laughing, holding his arms in the air.

"More please!" Konoka looks over to find Naruto and Sasuke eyeing each other, then they both bend over, barfing.

"Don't eat if you're just gonna hurl it all out!" Sakura shouted at them, she was disgusted.

"No… I wanna eat." Sasuke wipes his chin with his napkin.

"I gotta eat to become strong. Even if it makes me sick to do it." Naruto grins, but Takara places a napkin on his face.

"Sensei, may I go and find Kiko?" the room went silence. Takara then sense that this was the wrong time.

"Who's Kiko?" Tsunami took a glance over her shoulder from the sink. Even Inari looked up from his plate.

"Oops…" Takara rubs her head sheepishly, asking was a bad idea.

"My little sister. She's six years old and she looks like me a bit." Konoka put on a smile. Tsunami smiles and continues her work.

"Where is she?" Inari spoke out, shocking Takara a bit.

"She's… away for a while." Takara answer for Konoka. Inari shrug his shoulders and everyone continues eating dinner in silence.

* * *

After dinner, Sakura was looking at a picture on the wall, Kakashi was on the side reading the book from earlier, Naruto, Sasuke, Takara and Konoka were on the side, talking and playing around. Kiku was resting peacefully in Naruto's arms. 

"That's weird, a person was ripped out from this family picture. Inari was looking at this picture this whole time we were having dinner.

"It… was a picture of Inari's father." Tsunami mutter, not turning to answer the pink hair ninja. Kakashi then peaks over his book, looking at Tazuna.

"Once upon a time as you say… our entire city called him a hero." Inari pushes his chair and walks off, slamming the door behind him.

"Inari! Father! I told you not to mention that in front of him!" Tsunami told off her father, frowning.

"Sounds like a story…" Kakashi mutters, catching their attention. Tazuna sighs, the whole room a quite. Even Kiku woke up and jumped into Takara's lap, curling up into a little fur ball.

"The man was not Inari's birth father, but they were as close as any biological father and son could have been. Inari was such a happy, laughing child back then…" Naruto looks at Tazuna, hearing him sob from the other side of the room. "But Inari changed… after what happen to his father." Tazuna looks up, and the younger ninjas on the other side of the room could see tears sliding down his face.

(A/n: Too lazy to type this part of the story… so we go to the part where it ends… don't argue with me! The story is long as it is! Now... back to the story!)

Naruto cross his arms, thinking deeply of what Inari had said to him in the past. The time he, Takara and Konoka found him crying in his room. Naruto then stands up, but then fell face forward onto the ground, Takara didn't remember about that and forgot to catch him. Kiku who was on the floor, he looked like he was smiling.

"Ow!"

"Naruto… where are you going?" Sakura asked him, yawning a bit.

"Don't think about training some more with your chakra, because without some rest you can kill yourself." Kakashi told his student, returning to his book.

"I'm gonna prove to him." Takara stood up and helped Naruto up.

"Prove what? To who?" Sakura asked the blond ninja again. Sasuke and Konoka watches Naruto as he walks over to the door and holds it open while standing in the doorway.

"I'm gonna show Inari…that there are still heroes in the world!" Naruto slams the door behind him. Takara sigh.

"I'll go after him in a few days…" Takara wave her hand and Konoka stood up, picking up Kiku from the floor and they both head to the bedrooms, but then Konoka's head appear from the side, smiling.

"We should all go to sleep. Don't worry about Naruto-kun, we'll find him in the morning!" Konoka head disappeared around the corner. Kakashi nodded his head and Tsunami help the teacher up, while Sakura followed Sasuke up the stairs, asking him about his birthday.

"For the last time… no. I'm not going to celebrate it." Sasuke closes his door , or rather slam it shut. Sakura sighs.

* * *

In the forest, the sixth day, early in the morning... 

Naruto and Takara were on the ground resting peacefully. Kiku was back on duty and Tetsu finally came back to rest.

"Haku-sempai… why are we here?" a little girl whispers to the tall boy she was running after, both of them holding a basket. She was wearing a big cloak, hiding her smallish frame, her hood was down, her brownish hair flying in the wind. It hid her hair, but not her mouth. Haku had on a kimono, with his hair down. They have become friends in the short time they have met. The girl could talk to Haku, but never Zabuza, for he still gives her the creeps.

"We are here to collect herbs little one." Haku replied to the young shinobi following him.

"You know Haku-sempai… you look like a pretty girl!" she giggled when Haku turned around with a confused look on his face, but then he smiled.

"Hey! Oh! Here are the herbs we are looking for." Haku bends down and started picking some herbs, while the girl ran off to play with the birds and butterflies which where everywhere, dancing in the wind and singing happy music.

"Oh my!" Haku looks up to find the small hooded girl running to two bodies lying on the side.

"Stop!" the girl stopped in her tracks and turn her head around, looking gingerly at Haku.

"But… my memories… won't they…" she ran to Haku, and hid behind him.

"Stay here, don't talk when they do, and most of all," Haku pulled the hood and covered her face, making sure she would keep still. The girl looked up at him, sighing. "Don't show your face."

Haku then walked over to them, birds all around them, chirping happily, Haku then kneel next to them, the birds flying away quickly. He tried to shake Naruto wake, and had a hard time. So he tried the girl next to him.

"Whut's up?" Takara asked stupidly, and she sat up suddenly, yawning quietly. She opens her eyes and saw the people who was with them. "Naruto… we got guests!" Takara shook Naruto, but he just turn and was lying on his back.

Takara stood up and picked up a passing fox, and placed it on Naruto's face. The fox started licking Naruto's mouth and when Naruto kissed back, he opened his eyes. He freaked out and jumped to the side, on all fours, spitting on the ground.

"Again!" Naruto shouted at Takara, who was rolling on the ground, laughing like mad.

* * *

"Hey! Did we picked enough of this herbs for you?" Naruto waves a handful oh herbs in the air, dropping some on Takara's head. Naruto then sniffs the herbs in his hand. "Are these things really medical?" 

"I'm sorry to asked you guys to help so early in the morning." Haku smiles when Takara shook her head, smiling also. Haku then faces the girl, who was sitting obediently on the side, watching them and not making any noise. He then waved his hand, and then the girl runs to him, brining the empty basket and gave it to Haku, taking the full basket and sat next to Haku, never taking a glance at the two older ninjas.

"Who is that?" the girl in the hood looks up, wanting to scream her name, but Haku interrupted her thinking.

"My little sister." Haku then smiles. Takara looks at the girl who got up and started chasing butterflies, giggling a bit when she fell down. She picked herself up and ran to Haku, her hood was threatening to flip off her head. She leans on Haku, sitting behind him and fell asleep on his back.

'_Haku never had a sister… not that I know of…_'

"So why are you guys here at the crack of dawn?" Haku looks away from the girl, facing Naruto and Takara.

"Training!" Naruto shouts back, smiling cheerfully. Takara nods, forgetting about the girl behind the pretty boy they were helping.

"Training? But you both look so strong already!"

"Nope! I need to be stronger to become the top ninja in my town. Then all the people who used to treat me like dirt would have to say that 'he's the number one ninja!', and they'll start respecting me! And I kinda need to prove a point to a certain someone." Naruto waves the herbs again in the air and a lot fell in Takara's hair. Takara shook her head and pour some on Naruto, giggling when Naruto glare playfully at her.

"I wanna get stronger to protect my friends and family." Takara moved away when she threw some herbs at Naruto, giggling on the side.

"Are you doing that for the person, or your own satisfaction?"

"Person." Takara smile, then she looked at Naruto, who was thinking deeply.

"… Whut?…" Naruto tilts his head, giving himself a childish look.

"Do you have someone… special in your life?" Naruto was thinking back to the times when he had special people helped him in his life, both boys not noticing that Takara was behind Haku, peaking down at the sleeping beauty. Takara then bends down and Haku then moved the girl to the side, telling Takara that she should not be disturb.

"Well… I have to go…" Haku then goes to Naruto and takes the basket that the teammates were picking for him. He then picks up the girl and puts her on his back. "Thank you for helping... and just should you know… I'm a boy." Haku then walks away, leaving the confuse blond ninja and the giggling two-tone hair ninja alone.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, grabbing his head. Naruto then just sat there, crossing his arms, looking confused.

"Bye!" Takara waves.

* * *

Haku was walking, spotting two other ninjas walking to him. The girl who had long, blond hair waved 'hi' to him, smiling cheerfully, while the dark hair ninja just stare at him. The boy had a young fox in his arms, the girl was holding a basket. 

"Have you seen a girl that looks like me, and a boy with the same color hair as me?" Konoka asked, Sasuke right behind her, glaring like a basilisk. He spotted the girl on the back, sensing something familiar from the young girl.

"Yes, they were back there." Haku jerks his head in the direction he met with the other shinobis. Konoka thanks him and pulls Sasuke quickly to the woods, waving 'bye' to the boy whom helped them. They ran to a clearing and found Naruto being pin by a laughing Takara, and he was shouting at her.

"TAKARA!" Konoka then placed the basket on the ground and tackled Takara to the ground, laughing with her. "You go missing for six days and then I find you pinning Naruto to the ground? That's not how you treat your friends, not even if you have a boyfriend!" Konoka laugh at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Boyfriend?" Naruto shouted, sitting up quickly.

"So when is you wedding? Can I be the bride's maid?" Konoka was taking the teasing too far! Takara then tackle her friend, slapping her on the back side of her head to be quite. Sasuke then hit Naruto on the head, making Naruto shout again.

"What was that for you teme!" Narutoholdhis head, looking up at Sasuke.

"You dope, you had Konoka worry till she was ready to send Tetsu after you." Naruto then faced Konoka and Takara, who were sitting on the ground, giggling and slapping each other on the head, landing up wrestling.

"Really?" Naruto asked, not knowing the darker hair ninja was wondering about the boy with the girl on his back.

* * *

"First Naruto runs away, then Takara goes after him the next day, claiming she'll come back. Then Konoka worries and runs after them with Sasuke behind her, both skipping breakfast. Where could they BE?" Sakura shouted the last part to the woods, the birds flying away, frighten. The pink hair ninja and the white hair shinobi were walking around, looking for her 'lost' teammates. 

A kunai then falls in front of them, sinking deep into the ground. They both look up, finding Naruto laying on his front on the tree branch, grinning.

"Naruto can climb all the way there? Amazing!" Sakura gasped, Kakashi smile (his visible eye looks like a rainbow, you know, the curve).

"Well! Well! Look how high I can go!" Naruto then tries to stand up, and lands up losing his balance.

"Oh man!" Naruto then starts falling, looking down at his terrified sensei and teammate's face. He then uses his chakra and attached to the tree, grinning in a goofy way. "PSYCH! Hah… gotcha, SUCKERS!"

"You almo-" Naruto accidentally let loose of his chakra, falling down really fast. "YAAA-AAAAH!" Naruto was falling fast, and gaining pace. No one was coming to his rescue, making the teacher panic and Sakura scream. Then out of nowhere, a flash of dark blue, black and yellow popped from the side.

Sasuke used his chakra and hold on to the tree tight, while he was holding on to Takara's leg, who was holding on to Konoka's body, who was holding Naruto's collar, making sure she wasn't choking him.

"You dobe." Sasuke smirk, Naruto had to be saved.

"Naruto-kun… you could have hurt yourself!" Konoka had concern on her face.

"Hah Naruchan! Lucky we were here to save you!" Takara grin like the lunatic she and Konoka were.

"Guys! Sasuke and the girls saved the day! Sasuke gives me the shivers!"

'_They are coming along very nicely_._ Faster than I expected! Wonder why_.' Kakashi smiles again, while his students got down and Sakura started scolding Naruto for almost hurting himself.

* * *

"Kiko-chan… wanna call it a day?" Haku looks out to the distance, seeing the sun starting to set. 

"May we, Haku-sempai?" Kiko tilts her head, making Kiko even more adorable than she already was. Her training was coming along nicely, and Haku's master was healing very well from the herbs he picked.

"Yes. Come on Kiko-chan, its going to get dark soon." Haku helps Kiko clean up, and was heading out to the tree house, not knowing a orange fox following them, watching their every move. Kiko found something on the side that caught her eyes. She ran to it and picked it up, and she gasp. It was her ribbon! She remember giving it to her sister, and she keeps it in her bag. She then ran back to the teen who was waiting for her, stuffing the ribbon in her pocket.

'_They care_...' "Haku-sempai… do you really think that they don't care?" Kiko looks up the boy who was done putting his hair up. "They did look like they were having fun... but..."

"I would say Kiko-chan, they haven't tried to get you yet, and when we saw them, they were happy…" Haku saw Kiko drop her head, sighing.

"But Haku-sempai! They… are… my only family, plus my Konoka onee-chan loves me very much!" Kiko cross her arms, something new to her.

"Yes… I bet. But if they truly love you… why are you still here with me?"

"I… don't know… do you care about me Haku-sempai?" Kiko looks up, hope in her eyes. Begging.

"Yes Kiko-chan, I care about you." Haku smiles, watching a small smile appear on the younger ninja face.

"You're my family for now on! But…" Kiko dropped her head, watching how her wore out shirt was flapping in the wind, her hair flying in every direction. '_It can't be_..._ my onee-chan loves me_..._ but_..._ Haku-sempai is right! They dont_..._ care for me anymore_...'

"I know how you feel…"

* * *

"You four look like something that the cat dragged in!" Tazuna laughed when Takara, Konoka and Naruto smiled weakly, while Sasuke just gave his usual emotionless face. Naruto arm was around Takara, since Sasuke wouldn't help him. Konoka was leaning on Sasuke, slightly limping from a accident earlier. 

"More like a fox!" Takara smiled when Tetsu yip at her, glaring playfully at his master's friend.

"All of us…"

"Made it to the top!" Konoka finish for Naruto, plopping on the side of the room, welcoming Tetsu and played with him, tickling his tummy and kissing his nose. Takara helped Naruto sit at the table, thinking he was hungry when he scarf down Konoka's bento inonlya few seconds at lunch. Sasuke sat next to Konoka on the ground, not hungry a bit, playing with Tetsu's ear. Takara than sat next to Naruto, taking a apple from the middle of the table and took a huge bite.

"Good! Sasuke, Naruto, Takara and Konoka, you shall help us protect Tazuna tomorrow." Kakashi told them, going back to his book.

"Yeah!" Takara shouted, almost losing her apple.

"Takara, throw two apples here!" Takara picked two ripe apples and toss it to Konoka, who caught them both and gave one to Sasuke. She used her kunai and cut it in half, cutting her finger by accident. She quickly stuck it in her mouth, while she gave one half of her appleto Tetsu, and he bites it hungrily.

"…Taste like metal…" Konoka whisper to herself, but Sasuke heard. Inari was staring at Naruto, who was dozing off on the table, leaning a bit on Takara's right arm. His anger rising when he was Naruto resting peacefully, thinking that Naruto doesn't know what he's going through, when Naruto exactly knows.

"What you looking at? What's wrong?" Naruto was kinda grumpy, his chakra was almost gone, and Takara was moving too much.

"Why do you wear yourself out trying? No matter how hard train, you'll never be tough enough to take on Gato's thugs. You act all cool and tough, but big strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are! They'll destroy you into millions pieces." The once loud room full of happy chatter, was now quite, like they were all attending a funeral.

"Shut up. I'm not you, so I'm not gonna lose." Naruto mumbled before lifting his head off Takara's arm, and looked at Inari who had tears streaming down his face.

"Just looking at you ticks me off! You go running your mouth when this isn't even your town! You don't know a thing about this town, or even about me! You go around laughing with your friends, not knowing what suffering is like!" Inari was panting for breath, he said that all in one go. He turned away to rub his eyes. When he wipe his tears away, he looks at Naruto, who looked mad.

"You don't think I don't know what suffering is like? It takes a really big man to cry you brat! You big baby!" Naruto snarl at the younger boy while he stood up, walking to the door. Inari had new tears stream down his face, shocked at what Naruto called him.

"Naruto! You went to far this time!" Sakura told her teammate, who seemed like he wasn't listening. Naruto slam the door behind him, the whole room was still. Inari then stood up and walked to the front door, slamming it behind him.

Takara shook her head and went after Naruto, pushing her chair and closes the door hastily. Konoka went after Inari with Kakashi, while the other ninjas went to their rooms. Konoka ran back inside took Tetsu from Sasuke, thanking him and went back outside.

* * *

"May I join you?" Inari looks up to find Konoka, Tetsu and Kakashi. Inari then nod his head and Konoka helped Kakashi to sit. Konoka smile softly and then she stood up, telling them that she was going outside. Before Konoka left, she turn her head and smile again. 

"I… know what it is like to suffer. Naruto, Takara, Sasuke and I knows what it is like to suffer, but after a few years, we all learn to smile again. Kiko is… the lucky one among us." Konoka smiles and then opens the door, heading to the bedrooms.

(A/n: Thus then, Kakashi tells Inari about Naruto. We all know this part by now, and I'm lazy to type, so sorry!)

* * *

"Haku-sempai… we attack tomorrow?" Kiko asked, wrapping some bandage around her left arm where Haku had slash during practice today. Haku was serving tea to Zabuza, who was sitting on the bed, squeezing an apple. It broke into pieces and Kiko threw all of her kunai from her pouch, hitting every piece, some kunai had four or five pieces and it was pinned to the wall. 

"Hmm… I see training went well Haku." Zabuza smirked, Kiko was really good for her age. Haku was a good teacher.

"Yes Zabuza sir. She has seem to given up on the others. I taught her the way you taught me."

"Excellent." Kiko walked over to the kunai and unstuck them from the wall, wiping the juice off the kunai with her shirt.

"It hurts…" Haku understood that she meant the slash on her left arm.

"Don't worry Kiko-chan, it'll go away in a few days." Haku saw her adorable face twist into a frown, looking out the window.

"Okay Haku-sempai." Kiko ran to him and hugged him. Haku was shocked, but then smile and calm down.

"Don't worry Kiko-chan." Haku reassure her, stroking her hair.

* * *

The next day... 

"Take care of Naruto-kun! He's worn himself out and he needs to rest." Konoka waved to the mother, son and her best friend. Sasuke was next to Kakashi who had healed and was walking by himself now, and Sakura was waving at Takara also. Tetsu was on the ground, jumping around in a circle.

"We are off Tsunami!"

"Bye!" the young lady waved bye, like she does every day.

"See ya later!" Takara shouted while waving her hand in the air like she was flagging a plane down. Konoka waved back the same way. It's never easy for them to part. Tetsu was running behind Sasuke, nipping his leg to pick him up. When Sasuke did pick up the little fox, Konoka ruffle his fur and shouted to Takara.

"Take care of you boyfriend!" Konoka and Sakura smile when Takara started yelling at them about being 'just friends'. But Konoka knew better. Even Kakashi smile, the ninjas could tell even if his nose was buried into his book. They walked down the road, when they disappear into the horizon, Takara frown.

'_Wonder when those ugly guys gonna come? Okay_..._ maybe the guy in the hat wasn't ugly_..._ but his hair color is_..._ weird_. _It's boring just waiting_.' Takara kicked a nearby rock into the ocean, watching the water carry it away.

* * *

"Pay attention! Are you ready to attack?" Gato was shouting into the radio. Haku grabbed his mask, Zabuza grabbed his sword and Kiko was standing at the door, her hair floating softly in the breeze. 

"Sensei… do I have to… kill my onee-chans and nii-sans?" Kiko turns her head, staring at Zabuza. Zabuza rubbed his chin, thinking about it deeply.

'_She is only 6 years old. And when Haku kill, he was around… how old? Oh yeah! Around 7 or older. And Kiko is a girl at the same time, plus it is her family_..._ Haku may look like a girl… oh… must make her get use to it_.'

"If you don't want to, then at least knock them out. But I prefer you kill them." Zabuza then saw a devilish smirk appear on Kiko's face.

"My… pleasure." Kiko replied evilly, and then turn her head to look at the horizon, thinking deeply. Zabuza looked at Haku who was smiling innocently.

"Haku, you are so evil."

"Call it, teaching slash brainwashing."

"Well… time to go Haku, Kiko."

"Of course."

"Yes sensei."

* * *

"WHUT? I OVER-SLEPT--!" Naruto peaked out of his room, looking around briskly. "He-llo? Where is everyone?" Naruto ran around the whole house, shouting. Takara looked over her book, a bacon hanging from her mouth. She put her empty plate in the sink and took a bowl off the table, walking to the living room. 

"OH! Naruto, what are you doing up? Master Kakashi wanted you to take the day off, and Takara offer to stay with you."

"OHH! I KNEW IT! LEAVE ME WHENEVER THEY GET THE CHANCE!" Naruto changed and fell on the ground when he was done. Takara appear at his doorway, slurping ramen.

"Slow down Naruto, want breakfast? Konoka made you some ramen and it's…" Takara then found out she was eating Naruto's ramen. "Oops…" Takara smile sheepishly, rubbing her head with one hand while holding the ramen with the other.

"Never --ramen?" Naruto looked at Takara who was washing the bowl, trying to hide the evidence.

"Whut ramen? I never seen it!" Naruto shook his head and grabbed Takara and they both dash to the front door.

"LATERZ!" Takara shouted before Naruto push her out the door and turn his head around.

"WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Naruto shouted, slamming the door, grabbing Takara and tearing down the dock. Inari peak at them, never moving his head.

"JEEZ! Why didn't they wake me! Why didn't YOU wake me!" Naruto faced Takara who was jumping on the trees next to him. They were jumping quickly through the trees, the wind whipping their faces.

"You were tried Naruchan, I would have gone but I'm not leaving a teammate behind!" Takara smile. Naruto then heard a rustle of leaves and they both looked to the left.

"Hey?"

"Let's go check it out!" Takara then jump in front of Naruto, almost making him crash into a high branch. He took a sharp turn, just missing the branch, and jumped after her, muttering words under his breath. WhenNaruto was right behind Takara again, she got tackle by an orange object, making her fly backwards into him, causing them to fall to the ground below them.

"Kiku! I miss you!" Naruto sat up to find Takara hugging the little bar of fur that manage to make them fall to the ground. "What's the news?" Naruto slap his forehead.

"Tell on the way! We're late!" Naruto stood up and grabbed Takara's hand, jumping through the forest again, the fox flying behind them. They heard another noise and again... decide to check on it.

* * *

Meanwhile... the team reached the bridge... 

"Yip!" Tetsu yipped at Konoka, trying to hide her eyes with his tail, but Konoka brush it away, hugging him softly. Bodies were lying around, littering the bridge. Tazuna ran to one of his men, holding him in his arms.

"What happen? Who did this!" Tazuna demanded, the men stirred, waking up. He started coughing up blood.

"Monsters…" Tazuna place him under a tree, sighing.

'_It can't be…_' Kakashi looks around, looking for the ones responsible for this work.

'_Ko-chan! I smell the little one_!' Konoka read the little one's mind, frowning.

'_Thanks Tetsu, I'll look around for her_.' Konoka kiss Tetsu on the nose, looking through the mist, which was getting thicker with every passing minute.

* * *

Okay... to Inari and his mother... 

"Inari, can you help me carry the laundry?" two men step up to the house, a evil smirk appear on both of their faces.

"IN a minute mom! I'm in the bathroom!" they barge through the front door, or rather, made a huge hole where the door uses to be.

"What?" Tsunami turns her head to find two evil looking guys, standing at the now huge doorway, smirking evilly.

* * *

Back to the team... oh boy... 

The team was around in a circle, holding kunais in their hand, protecting Tazuna in the middle. Even little Tetsu had a kunai in his mouth

"They're coming!" Kakashi warns them, he can feel them coming closer. Two strange but strong aura accompany him this time, making the sensei think.

'_I was right, he survive and now has come back to finish_ _things_.' Kakashi makes the 'tiger' sign only with his right hand, as if he was waiting for the right moment.

"Sensei! Is this the guy we fought before? This is his 'Hiding in the mist' technique… isn't it?" Sakura asked, looking around fanatically.

Sasuke started to shudder, and Sakura didn't know why. Konoka then took out a kunai and search her mind, trying to remember which side Zabuza and Haku was at.

'_They may have Kiko!_' Konoka sense something on the side, then she quickly threw her kunai to her right, hearing a 'tok' sound and then smile. '_Score!_', what she didn't expect was her kunai to come straight back to her! Kakashi caught it, and gave it back to Konoka. Tetsu snarl at Konoka's right, then he suddenly stopped and whimper.

"You dragged along those brats with you again I see… and the little boy is trembling again… poor thing." Zabuza was taunting Sasuke.

Then a bunch of Zabuza's appear next to them, shocking everyone a bit.

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!"

"Go ahead… Sasuke!" Kakashi gave him the thumbs up sign and Sasuke jump forward.

* * *

Back to Inari and his mother... 

"You're the old man's daughter, huh? Sorry, but you're gonna come with us."

Inari was minding his own business when he heard his mother shriek. He ran out of the bathroom door, almost tripping over a vase in the hallway. He peaked out from the living room to find his mother on the ground, scrambling away from two scary guys with swords.

"Mom!"

"Inari! Go away from! Run!"

(A/n: Just gonna call them Suya, and he is the one with a eye patch, and Potaka, and he has a hat. Yes I know, the names are bad, but hey! It was a last minute thing, so give me a break!)

"Should we grab him too?" Suya asked, eyeing the small boy. Potaka just shook his head.

"We only need one hostage." He turns his head away, looking at his watch. "Hurry, we are gonna be late."

'_Hostage!_' Inari froze in his spot, watching the guy pull out his sword, he sneer at Inari. Inari tried to moved, but he was intimidate and was rooted in his spot.

"WAIT!" the guys turn their heads to face the lady on the floor, which started to stand up, holding on to the now broken counter. "If you dare touch my child, I'll kill myself! Then what would you do for a LIVE hostage?" the guys were now thinking it over, looking at the kid, to the mother, then back again.

"Heh, be grateful for your ma, kiddy." Potaka the took out some rope and tied Tsunami tight so she couldn't escape.

"Aww! But I wanted to cut someone." Potaka and Suya started arguing back and froth, but it seem like Potaka won. Inari crash back to earth when he sat down, hugging his legs for dear life.

'_Mom, I'm sorry! I'm just a little brat who is scared to die. I can't… save you._' Inari cried into his knees, shivering and beating himself up for being a crybaby.

'_You big baby!_' Naruto's words was ringing in his ears, remembering what Kakashi told him about the blond ninja.

Words ringing in Inari's head.

'_He must have gotta fed up with crying one day…_' Kakashi looked serious when he said that.

'_It takes a really big man to cry you brat! You big baby!_' Naruto words burn Inari, he shook his head, thinking again.

'_He understands what it means to be strong, and he knows what it costs and what it's worth… just as your father did…_' Kakashi then smile, from what Inari could tell.

'_I… know what it is like to suffer. Naruto, Takara, Sasuke and I knows what it is like to suffer, but after a few years, we all learn to smile again_.' he remember seeing Konoka smile, but he could tell that she was using it as a cover up.

'_Man Naruto! You really got to calm down!_' Takara, as Konoka said, suffer too, but then he saw Takara sitting on Naruto, laughing cheerfully.

'_My little sister. She's six years old and she looks like me a bit_.' Konoka smiled again, but then it was also another fake smile. Takara even said that Kiko was away, but he never seen her, and Konoka acts like it's nothing, maybe she is trying to cover up something…

'_Everyone else is so… awesome… so cool… and strong_.' Inari ran outside, stopping right in front of the thugs and his mother. '_C-can I be strong too… daddy?_' Tsunami was shocked.

"Inari! I told you to go away!"

"Now may I cut him? He's waste of space." Suya asked, pulling his sword out.

"Go ahead. Cut him down." Potaka sneer when Inari looked frighten and backed up until he was corner at the pier, he panicked. He turn his head to looked at the water, which was rushing rapidly, the pace could drown anyone… except his… father…

"Oh yeah!" Inari then saw the guy advance to him. Inari then did the first thing that came in his mind.

TACKLE THEM! Inari was running to them, not listening to his mother's shouts of going back. Suya then grip his sword and took a swing at Inari, but turned out to be a log with his hat. Then he next thing he felt, something kicked him hard in the back of his head. Potaka looked to find a girl running to a group. Then something orange hit him on the back of his head, causing to land on top of Suya.

"And that's for the hole you made on the house!" Takara shouted, picking up Inari's hat and slam it on to his head. Inari looked up to find a grinning duo with a fox on one of their shoulders.

"Sorry we are late Inari!" Takara smile, facing Potaka and Suya, who was struggling to stand up.

"It's being a hero, you know? All that nick of time stuff!" Naruto gave Inari a thumbs up sign.

"N-Naruto… Takara…"

"Inari!" Inari turned around to find his mother, and they embrace each other, smiling. "Thank you Naruto, Takara." Tsunami thanked the two ninjas, smiling greatfully.

"Hey! Isn't that… two of Tazuna's bodyguards?" Suya stood up, shaking his head. "A girl?" Takara glare at him, shaking a fist at him.

"That just kick you like a soccer ball!" Takara laughed, making Inari grin a bit. She calm down after a while. She was then standing still, staring at the men. Potaka and Suya took this as a time to attack and ran forward. Kiku jumped off her shoulders, running to Inari.

"Naruto, will you be okay?" Inari shouted, watching the guys getting closer to Takara.

"No sweat!" Naruto threw some shuriken, but they blocked it.

"Think toys like these can affect us?" Suya swung his sword around and slice Takara in half, Inari fell down in shocked.

"Takara!" Inari shouted and looked at Naruto who was grinning like mad.

"Suckers!" Naruto shouted before Takara appear behind them and kick both of their heads at the same time, flying right behind them. When she crash down to earth, she quickly tied them up, putting a mouth gag and blind fold on them. Kiku walked over to them and bite their ears, making them shout.

"Oh yeah!" Takara showed the peace sign, laughing hard. "A GIRL, just kick your butts! And a fox just bite your ear!" Takara then walked over to Naruto and push him to Inari, nodding her head. Naruto signed and took a step forward.

"Inari… I owe you an apology."

"Why?"

"Well, umm… I'm sorry I called you a baby. And it's not true. Okay?" Naruto pat Inari's head, smiling. Takara was smiling with Tsunami in the background. "You're a big strong kid Inari." Inari started crying, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"Oh no! …I promise myself that I won't cry so you won't make fun of me anymore. Now you're are going to make fun of me again."

"No! It's okay to cry… when you're happy!" Naruto had his hands behind his head, grinning a fox-like smile.

'_Wow… Naruto, I wish you were my big brother…_'

"Aww! Naruto, that's sweet! Come on! We are going to be late!" Takara grabs Naruto and they both ran in the direction of the bridge, waving bye to the family, Kiku running after them.

* * *

Back with the team... 

Sasuke had killed all of the clones, water drop to ground. Kakashi looked over to the side, finding three figures on the bridge, one was crouching on the bridge with their hair in a bun, a tall one was standingwith a huge sword on his back, and a little one, sitting on the side, swing their legs back and forth. The two stood up and all three walked over to them, just enough so the team can see them through the mist.

"Well, my water doppelgangers were obviously no match for you!" Zabuza smirk, looking at Sasuke. "It seem like the brats have mature into worthy rivals… eh, Haku?"

"Indeed!" Haku agree, looking at Sasuke through his mask. The littlest one of them appear next to Sasuke, throwing a kunai at his heart. He blocked it, and the teen ninjas took a good look at the little one. Konoka and Sakura gasp, Kakashi was shocked and Tazuna mouth hanged out. The little one's short goldish brown hair flew in the wind behind her.

They all know that goldish brown hair...

"Kiko?"

* * *

Konoka: Ya! You made it to the ending! 

Okay... cause of one flame I got, I'm gonna name myself **Bara-ko** from now on... I'm sorry.

This time... gonna say... I need 10 reviews! Lol, need time people!

10! 'puppy eyes' PLEASE!

See you around! Take care, and thanks to everyone who made it this far!


	14. Squad 7 and 14 vs Zabuza

B-k: Hello! Sorry it took soooo long! I was doing work and such -coughgamecough- and I had to finish it because, oh!Only 9 reviews! I wanted to send this out... for some reasons...-Laughs- you know what I founded out? 

S-H: Koalas are endangered?

B-k: No! …Well… yes… I found that out by the animal channel… but that people review quickly… if they really want to read more…

S-H: Yeah… first 5 review… then 10... but only got 9… now she really needs a break…

B-k: You didn't do much…

S-H: …

B-k: Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me for so long.

Disclaimer by B-k: I don't own Naruto or his friends in Konoha. But I do own the plot and this cookie!

-S-H steals the cookie and chews it and swallows very quickly-

B-k: HEY! Now I'm cookie-less… -sighs-

**Dedication:  
**This chapter is for all the reviewers, and to my sick **friend** Takara! She isn't feeling well, so I hope you feel better now that I sent this out!

I love ya like a sis Takara! -Hugs-

* * *

"Yes onee-chan?" she disappears and appears next in between Haku and Zabuza, making it so obvious that she was the shortest in their group. Konoka and the whole team were shocked. 

It was Kiko, in a black long sleeveless shirt that had a rip cloth tied around at the hem so she wouldn't trip on it. She had a devil horn with a pair of blue eyes and wings on her front, a small symbol, and black short baggy pants with one loose belt going around her slim waist. Her once innocent and child-like voice was now dripping with evil… pure evil. But there was one emotion they didn't hear very well…

"What did you do to my sister?" Konoka shouted at Zabuza, her anger rising.

"Do you really want to know?" Zabuza started laughing his creepy laugh again. Anger rose in Konoka, and she did the last thing she would be caught doing…

"Stop laughing shammit! You sound like a figgin zombie!" the whole team looked at Konoka, who was taking deep breaths to calm down, her hand on her chest.

'_Did she just curse_?' the whole group wonder, even her little friend fox Tetsu wonder about his master. They never heard her or Takara curse before, and that made an impact on her team, and her sister.

"Onee-chan! You curse!" Kiko pointed out the obvious, making Konoka sweat drop anime style.

"I don't care! Wait… do I care? Wait… no! I don't care! You're mine Haku! You'll pay for what you did to Kiko-chan!" Konoka pointed to Haku, who was caught off guard. She then threw her kunai at Haku, which he caught easily.

'_Where did she learn my name_?' Haku wonders, watching Konoka take a threatening step forward.

"No… he's mine…" Konoka let a silence sigh escape her mouth, looking at her sister, who was grinning in a manic way, leaning her head to the right, giving her a nasty look.

"Sasuke…" Konoka was thinking over it, scratching her head. "Fine… but I'm going to help!" Sasuke sigh, but then afterwards nodded. '_Takara… hurry up! You should see what happened to Kiko_…' Konoka spoke to Takara in her mind, telling her friend to speed up.

'_I know_…' Takara's answer surprise Konoka.

'_Wha_-'

'_Kiku told me… and I can't come now, just… don't mess up the story_.'

"Tetsu, protect Mr. Tazuna! Osuwari!" Konoka told Tetsu, her hand holding his body, making him stay. Tetsu then sat, but if foxes could frown, then Tetsu would be frowning at his master, but he listens to her.

Konoka couldn't take it anymore and ran to Haku, kunai in her hand. She swung wildly and missed Haku's mask by a few centimeters.She thenswung her arm again and manage to make a dent in his mask. Konoka tried swinging again, but Haku then took out his weapon and stop Konoka. Sasuke then ran to Haku and Konoka and tried hitting his face, but Haku block him too.

"Sakura! We have to cover Mr. Tazuna. Take that side and stay close! Let Sasuke and Konoka handle the boy." Kakashi pointed to the spot were Sasuke and Konoka were before.

Haku was jumping backwards, while the two other shinobis were jumping to him, both trying to hit him repeatedly. Haku then block another attack from Sasuke, but this time, they both didn't move their arm. Konoka then ran to Haku and tried to kick him, but then he jump, making Konoka swing around in a circle, because she kick too hard. She slams her leg down and kicks off the ground, jumping to Haku, tackling him to the ground.

"Darn it!" Konoka had tackled a substitute, while the real Haku was doing some hands signs with only his left hand.

"I don't want to have to kill you, but… you probably won't leave quietly, will you?" Haku whisper to Sasuke.

"Don't be stupid…" Sasuke sneer at the other boy. Haku then sighs softly.

"Just as I thought… however… you won't be able to match my speed for long… and I've laid the ground-work for two attacks.

"Two?" while Haku continues to explain to Sasuke about his attacks, Konoka was staring, daydreaming.

'_Faster would be nicer_!' Konoka then heard Takara scoff back at her. Konoka stands up, dusting herself, staying out of their conversation so she wouldn't be caught in the middle of the needles. '_He'll be fine…I hope_.'

* * *

We now go to Takara and Naruto, who are doing something you won't think that they would do in a time like this… 

"Takara… hurry up!" Naruto was standing next to a lazy girl, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the tired Takara that was resting on the tree, and humming a tune. Kiku was chewing happily on a fox treat that Takara had made with Kiko. It was Kiko's favorite food, and they both turn it into a treat when they found out the foxes chewing on her food when Kiko went to get Naruto.

"Nani Naruchan… we got time… and it's almost lunch!" Takara smile happily, and sit up to dig through her bag. "I got chicken ramen!" Takara then held out a nicely wrapped up cup, and she pulled out some water. Naruto then sat down, very excited.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted, jumping impatiently in his seat next to Takara, shaking the tree, and threatening to throw all three of them off.

"Wait Naru-chan! I got to boil the water." Takara held out her arm when Naruto reaches out in an attempt to grab it.

"I hate waiting for it to boil." Naruto cross his arms, leaning back on the tree.

"Don't atborotu!" Takara wave her hand in a lazy way. She pours her water in a bowl from her bag, telling Naruto to back off.

"Huh…" Naruto looked at her in a clueless way, tilting his head in a deranged matter. What did she just say? Abortwo, what's that? Takara then started doing hand sighs, Naruto remember what happen the last time and scramble to the other tree

'_Fire style! Fireball technique!_' Takara blew out fire, boiling the water in the bowl, almost making the bowl catch on fire. In a few seconds, Takara stopped and pour the water into the cup. She spit the chopstick and then took a bite, slurping ramen in front of Naruto, making him whine.

"Takara-chan! I want some!" Naruto then made another attempt to grab it. Takara laugh and jump to the other tree, slurping down ramen as fast as she can. They started jumping all around the place, Kiku watching with amusement, the treat in his mouth half-gone.

'_Faster would be nicer!_' Konoka bark in Takara's head. Takara then scoff at her friend, she was having the funniest time of her life.

* * *

Haku and Sasuke stopped talking, making Konoka sigh. Sakura and Kakashi were wondering what was happening between the two. Zabuza was watching without interest and Kiko looked bored, sitting on the side. Haku then did hand signs, surprising Sasuke and Kakashi. 

'_One hand? Just one?_'

'_With just one hand? I've never seen anything like it_…'

'_Secret art of water! The thousand stinging needles of death!_' Haku then stamps his foot on the ground, and then needles were everywhere, surrounding Haku and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, panicking for her teammate.

"Remember the training!" Konoka suddenly yell, making Sasuke glance and his teammates.

'_Remember the training! Summon all the chakra energy I got, and focus it in my feet!_' the needles the charge towards them, and Haku jump away last minute.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouts for her teammate, who seems to be gone when the water splash onto the ground, showing no body. Sakura and Kakashi sigh and were glad that Sasuke got away.

'_Where--_?" Haku looks up and jump backwards a bunch of times, dodging a lot of shuriken that was thrown at him. Sasuke then threw more, but Haku was too fast to get hit, but he was so busy dodging the shurikens' that Konoka tackle him from behind. She had turn him around before both of them came crashing to the ground, using both hands to separate his hands and pin it to the ground. They were facing each other, face-to-face.

"Not as fast as you think! Can't use water jutsu now, huh Haku?" Konoka smile, but not in the heart-warming way she and Takara always smile. This smile was the I-got-you-and-now-you-are-gonna-pay-big-time smile. Konoka then lets go of Haku's right hand and punch Haku's mask, but then withdrawn her hand, whimpering a bit.

"**Ow**! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Konoka shook her hand a bit, waving it back and forth. Remember that she and her family just became a ninja and it hurts hitting a very hard mask! Sasuke then kick Haku at his head, sending him flying to the side while Konoka fell on the ground next to Sasuke.

"Haku is fast… but he's faster!" Kiko said out loud, referring to Sasuke who was helping Konoka up. "Come on Haku-sempai! You're stronger than they are! You can beat them!" Kiko cheer on, watching Haku stagger while getting up.

"You had that coming… for underestimating my teams… and for the name calling. He may not look it… but Sasuke is the top-rate rookie from all of Konohagakure village. Sakura here is our sharpest mind." Sakura then smile. "And last but not least… our one and only comedy ninja, the maverick and show-stopper, the one and only ramen lover, Naruto! These three make up the one and only team seven. " Kakashi then clear his throat before continuing.

"Sensei…" Sakura was glad her sensei was fine, but he was acting weird. Mushy as other people calls it.

"While our once three ladies of team fourteen have now reduced to two lovely ladies. Konoka is our heart warming ninja who is always looking for a way to train and help others. Takara is our fun loving ninja with endless energy and is always ready for a fight. And little Kiko, the youngest ninja I ever taught, but she improve, for I could see the determination in her eyes, that could help her do great things." Kakashi took a deep breath, but he smile, happy he had these teams to train and get to know.

Zabuza started laughing again, that same creepy laugh that made Konoka curse. "Haku… you know if this keeps going on… you could end up dying at the hands of the person you sought to spare?"

"Yeah Haku-sempai! You can't die! You're my family!" Kiko encourage Haku, while light blue aura surrounds him, giving him strength.

"Family? What do you mean?" Sakura asked Kiko, who stuck her tongue at the older ninja.

"Wouldn't you like to know, miss huge forehead that is a fat cow!" Kiko snicker, watching Sakura throw a fit for being called fat.

"Why you--!" Sakura shouted, pointing a finger at Kiko.

"Yes… what a pity…" Haku claps his hands together, doing a sign that Sasuke didn't know. Suddenly a glob of water shot out of the ground behind Konoka and Sasuke and took shape of a mirror, and then another, then another one, until Sasuke and Konoka were standing right in the middle of a 'house of mirrors'. '_Secret art of water… Ice crystal magic mirror technique!_'

'_I don't know this technique!_' Kakashi panic, watching how Sasuke and Konoka were looking all around, wondering what to do. Kakashi then sees Haku stepping into the ice, turning flatter by the second. Sasuke and Konoka went back-to-back, looking around.

"Huh?" Sakura and Tazuna both question at the same time. Kiko just smile and Zabuza smirk, Haku is starting.

"Blast!" Kakashi then dashes to the mirrors, only to be block by Zabuza.

"Let's not forget Kakashi… I'm your enemy. Our children can play, while my boy kills your boy and the girl." Zabuza was smirking, it was visible because he wasn't using the bandage to cover his mouth.

"No…"

Sasuke and Konoka looked around, finding Haku occupying each mirror. He then raises his arm, holding three needles in the middle on each finger.

"Now… I'll show you the true meaning of speed, girl." something sharp went right past Sasuke's left arms, causing a shock of pain.

'_Ow!_' Haku then went really quickly, back and forth in the mirrors, throwing needles at Konoka and Sasuke. The needles ripping through their bodies while blood was seeping through their clothes. "**Ah**!" the ninja's shouted as pain was shooting everywhere in their bodies.

"Guys!" Kakashi couldn't move, save them and leave Tazuna and Sakura open for an attack, or stay and protect Tazuna and leave the others to die.

"Ma ma… what to do, what to do? Any sudden moves and I'll kill the other two! What are you going to do Kakashi?" Zabuza had a twisted smile on his face.

"**AAAARGH!**" Sasuke shouted, while Konoka bit her lip so no sound escape. When one needle went right through her left arm, and she screams one thing. "Kiko!"

"How sad… thinking of her sister while she should think about saving herself and her teammate." Zabuza whispered to Kakashi, both of them were glaring at each other. Sakura was thinking, deep in thought until-

"Mr. Tazuna, I'm sorry… but I'm gonna have to leave you for a while, will you be fine?"

"Of course! I'll be fine!" Sakura then ran to the ice mirrors, throwing a kunai. But Haku's head and hand pop out, grabbing the kunai like it was a toy dagger.

'_HE caught it!_' Sakura then saw something flying in the air, and smile. Haku didn't notice it until it hit him, right in the middle of his neck, pulling him out of the middle. Sasuke and Konoka were sitting on the ground glad the attacks stop. They went back-to-back again, gasping for breath.

'_That dobe… show-off_…' Sasuke then cough blood, wiping it off his chin.

"They came… I'm glad…" Konoka whisper, looking out of the mirrors.

'_The maverick and show-stopper, ramen lover… comedy ninja?_' Kiko ran to Haku, checking if he was all right.

"Nii-san? Get up!" Kiko whimper, it was happening all over again. But she had to stay strong, Haku was her family, and he was hurt. She's not letting that happen again.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Takara Himitsu at your service!" Naruto and Takara said at the same time, appearing right in the middle of a cloud of smoke, back-to-back, grinning and showing the sign of the tiger. Kiku then appears, happily jumping onto Takara's head, he looked like a small fur hat.

"Here we are to save the day. You all know how everything goes. Things look beak and hopeless… till the hero arrives—and then POW! Bye-bye bad guys!"

"Heroes! There's more than one hero Naruchan…" Takara's head slumped and Kiku had to jump onto Naruto's head to prevent falling down. Naruto was forgetful.

'_What we needed was an ambush, and both did all but paint targets on themselves… well… I think Takara just did that for the fun of it… this is more of a Naruto thing…_' Kakashi slap his head, why did his students have to be so dense?

'_The other two brats huh? Just kill them now so I can concentrate on Kakashi here_.' Zabuza threw some shurikens', while Haku had his own plans. Takara used her hand and stop the shurikens', throwing them back to the owner, while Haku threw his needles to stop them in their path. Takara then looks at Haku and her mouth drop at the sight.

Kiko clutching on to Haku's left sleeve, staring back at her. Kiko then glares evilly at Takara, her mouth then slowly goes up, showing a very, evil grin. Kiko then walks over to the side of the bridge, looking over at Tazuna and Sakura, and her grin just got bigger.

A lot of things were going through Takara's mind:

1. Kiku wasn't lying… wait… he doesn't lie alot… well not all the time... just once in a while.  
2. Haku has that very cool mask on!  
3. Where are Konoka and Tetsu?  
4. Sasuke must be in the mirror house by now…  
5. Haku should let his hair down.  
6. Zabuza is with Kakashi… Konoka and Tetsu are missing and Sasuke is in the house of mirrors. Tazuna is with Sakura… Kiko was behind Haku… wait! (Tick tock tick tock… Bing! Bingo)  
7. KIKO WAS BEHIND HAKU!  
8. **OH… HE'S GONNA PAY!**  
9. Hey… she looks good in black… maybe she can pull off goth? Oh wait! **HE'S GONNA PAY BIG TIME!**

"HAKU! You're mine!" Takara ran to Haku and slash a deep dent on his mask, while Naruto sneak in the house of mirrors, crouching next to Sasuke and Konoka.

"Yo Sasuke, Konoka. I'm here to rescue you!" Naruto whisper to the teammates, a big grin of triumph was spread on his face, Kiku yipping on his head. Sasuke was tick and Konoka sweat drop anime style.

"Err… Naruto-kun… you and Takara could have helped us from the outside." Konoka told Naruto quietly, looking down at her knees, which was bleeding.

"You DOBE! No stealth… no caution…and you call yourself a ninja? Now you're stuck in here with Konoka and me! Just do what you want! I don't care what you do now." Sasuke shouted at Naruto and pushed him, making him land on his bottom. Naruto was taken aback from the way his teammate greeted him.

"Oh FINE! And I went through hell to save you guys!" Naruto shouted back to Sasuke, who left eyebrow twitched.

'_Naruto… leave it to the team maverick… once he starts 'helping', things go from bad to worse!_' Kakashi slap his head again, leaving a slightly noticeable red mark on his forehead. 'Leave to help the boys and girls… or protect Tazuna…' was the only thing on his mind until-

"Master Zabuza… can I play with them?" Kiko appear frowning right next to Zabuza and pointed her kunai to Sakura and Tazuna, who jump back in a bit of shock.

"Sure Kiko… remember what I said." Zabuza never left his eyes off Kakashi, but answer the little girl… who was now his little girl.

"Yes, how can I forget an opportunity like this?" Kiko then smile a twisted devilish grin. She disappears and Kakashi didn't see where she went, but he knew where she was heading. Zabuza then smile the same smile that Kiko did. Kakashi now knew where she learned it.

"I'm bored!" Kiko then appear next to Tazuna, Sakura and Tetsu. "Let's play cow!" Kiko asked Sakura, leaning a bit to the right, flashing a fake smile. Kiko then uses the kunai she was holding and throws it at Sakura, cutting a bit of her bang. Sakura didn't move in time, so Kiko missed on purpose! Kiko then pulls out another one, and jumps at Sakura, both of them blocking each others attack and trying to land a blow, leaving Tazuna and Tetsu all alone.

"What did you do to Kiko?" Kakashi demand an answer, but all Zabuza did was laugh for his replied.

* * *

We go to Naruto and his friends, who seem to not be getting along right now… 

Naruto and Sasuke were standing up, both were mad, and both had their hands clutch into a tight fits, slowly turning white. While Konoka was sitting on the ground, facing them and sighing. Kiku was on her lap, looking back from Naruto to Sasuke.

"YOU **TEME**! I could have left you here to die! But **MY FRIEND** Konoka was with you, so I had to save her!" Naruto barked into Sasuke's face.

"**SO**! I could have saved her myself! You could have stayed outside and you and Takara help us escape!" Sasuke snarl back at the one and only Uzumaki.

"Yeah! You save her and be like the big hero you always act like!" this fight was going nowhere so Konoka tried her best to break it up, but was ignored.

"Umm… guys?" Konoka held one hand up, like it were the sign of peace for them, but Naruto and Sasuke didn't see. The next thing she knew was that both boys were shouting two words back and forth.

"**YOU** **LOSER**!" Sasuke snarl.

"**YOU WANNABE**!" Naruto barked back.

"**YOU** **DOPE**!" this was Sasuke again.

"**YOU** **EMO**!" this was Naruto.

"**AM** **NOT**!" then Naruto picked Sasuke's bone.

"**ARE** **TO**!" Naruto was starting to act childish.

"**YOU DOBE**!" Sasuke started calling Naruto the name he always calls him.

"**YOU TEME**!" this was Naruto… again.

"**YOU BAKA**!" it was Sasuke this time.

"**YIP**!" Kiku yipped loudly, wanting to join in the fun.

Konoka had enough. She then stands up, Kiku slipped off and slides down her legs and spins around circles when he hit the floor.

She takes off her necklace and put it right in the middle of the boys spat. It was her favorite kanji sign, love. She got it from Takara on her birthday, and now they both had the same sign.

"Love… peace… harmony… ohana… teamwork. Calm down, don't fight, help each other and we can get out of this." Konoka then puts it back around her neck on when both boys stop glaring. She then smiles, making the boys sigh and calm down, but when her back turn, they started glaring again. She then runs to the side of the mirrors that Haku and Takara were nearby, she almost got out when-

"**AHHH**!" Takara was flying and hit Konoka, throwing both of them right back inside, right next to the boy's feet. "Heh… sorry Konoka." Takara quickly scurries off and held a hand out to Konoka who took it and frowns slightly.

"Guess we are all stuck in here… our only hope is Kakashi-sensei, who is in a face-off with Zabuza. Sakura can't help… Mr. Tazuna is not a ninja… Kiko is evil… Tetsu outside protecting Mr. Tazuna… Kiku with us… what to do?" Konoka was rambling, with a listening Takara on her side.

"Alright! We need teamwork to bust outta here boys!" Takara said cheerfully, waving one hand around.

"Yes… teamwork." Sasuke agree, Naruto nodded slowly, wondering what to do.

"Forgetting something? You can't get out of here." All four ninjas turn their head around in any direction, remembering that Haku got them trap like ninja rats. And Haku was holding their cheese of life. Grab or die. This was a weird thought was then floating around Naruto's head.

"I rather grab the cheese…" Naruto mumble, making Takara turn her head, a questionably look on her face.

'_So where's the real body?_' Sasuke then heard Haku snicker. '_Over there!_' Sasuke turn around, taking out a kunai.

"Over here." the real Haku was behind Sasuke, throwing a needle at Takara, but missed when Sasuke push her out of the way.

'_Best thing to do… is to destroy all these mirrors! These mirrors are made of ice, so…_' Sasuke nudge Takara on her side and was doing some hand signs, Takara getting the same idea and quickly complete the hand sign, while Naruto and Konoka jump down onto the ground to duck. '_Fire style! Blaze of glory!_' fire spew out of Sasuke's and Takara's mouth, creating a fire path, going both in different direction.

* * *

Going to Sakura and Kiko, who were battling there all… 

Kiko was standing over Sakura, who was on the ground, looking up to her. Kiko had a kunai pointing down to her, while two shurikens' pin both of Sakura's sleeves to the ground.

"Kiko… why are you doing this?" Sakura cough some blood, Kiko was strong, maybe even stronger than she was.

"Because… I was born to kill that over size forehead of yours." Kiko grins and Sakura threw another fit.

"Why you--" Kiko then threw two other shurikens' and pin Sakura's pants to the ground, cutting her leg a bit.

"You really want to **know**? My mommy **died**! She was killed and beaten by some passers, who were drunk as onee-chan said. She told me that mommy died this way. Life has been really tough, and onee-chan smile through it all! Even when our daddy did something bad to onee-chan that she won't tell me, she will still smile. When I was in a fight with Tenzu, she was there to protect me! She even gave me another sister! I had a happy life, thinking they loved me that they cared about me, and will always protect me. But I was wrong…" Kiko stop, tears swelling up in her little eyes, but she wipe it away quickly, looking at the face of Sakura.

"Kiko… I ne-" Sakura face was confuse, worried, angry, and most of all, was filled with sadness.

"Yeah! You'll never know because you have gone through nothing like I have. When I needed her the most, she never came. When our mom passed away, she promises to always protect me. Even Takara, my other onee-chan said the same thing when she found out. But where were they? I found out they didn't mean a thing. They never helped me when I really need it! Then Haku-sempai helped me. Gave me a home, helped me with everything. Here's the answer to your question! H-Haku is m-my one and **ONLY F-FAMILY**!" Kiko scream the last part, wiping more tears from her eyes.

She then took a step forward, crushing Sakura's hand. She was a small girl, but it really hurt!

* * *

Fire was burning around Sasuke and the rest. Haku was just laughing at the attempt Sasuke and Takara had tried. Sasuke sneer at the mirror in front of him. 

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto growl, looking at every mirror which had a Haku laughing at them. Takara and her friend sighed.

"Never thought we'll be here Konoka…"

"Yeah... now how we get out?" Konoka asked the group, who all shook their heads. They all went back-to-back in a circle.

"That pitiful flame of yours will never work against my mirrors." Haku then snickers, making Takara squeal in a high pitch tone, very unlike her.

"You're so cute when you laugh so evil!" Naruto and Konoka turn their heads in light speed, confusion taking over Naruto's mind.

"Whut?" Naruto shouted, clearly not understanding his teammate.

"Takara!" Konoka slap her head. She knew her friend had a crush on Haku, but saying it right in front of team 7's boys? The whole group, even Haku was staring at Takara, who was turning redder by the second.

"Huh? What's the matter with that?" Takara asked before Kiku yipped and ran light speed out of the mirrors before Haku had the time to react.

"Never mind him being cute!" Konoka and Takara started arguing, something rare in their world, or even in Naruto's world.

"You shall **perish** for saying that!" Takara pointed a kunai to her so call friend.

"You **worship** him for Pete sakes!" Konoka slap her head again.

"So? He's cute enough to be worship! And think about what **happen** to **him**!" Takara pointed to one mirror randomly.

The boys were shocked, but no one could be as shocked as Haku. He actually stepped back, thinking the girls were insane. Konoka then threw a kunai at Takara who caught it and then they both tackle each other, shouting random things.

"You liked that boy name Nakoji last year!" Takara said while their hands were in lock, pushing each other away. Takara manage to pin Konoka down.

"You liked him too! And that boy name Shugo!" Konoka said before disappearing and appear over Takara, who rolled away before Konoka touch the ground.

"I didn't!" Takara dodge a swift kick from her friend, and then tried to kick her back.

"Did so! You also worship him, just because he was a model!" Konoka laugh while she back up onto the mirror, which had the real body of Haku and stabbed the mirror with the kunai that she took out to block Takara's attack. The mirror crack, but it didn't fall into pieces. Haku had move to the other mirror before she could have stabbed him.

After a while, Naruto was getting impatient. "Are you guys almost done with your chick fight?" Naruto asked, getting a glare from a very angry Takara.

"This isn't a **chick fight**!" Takara kicked again and she shattered the mirror into pieces behind Konoka. Takara was fast, and if Konoka wasn't as fast as her friend, that would've taken a huge chuck of her life. Naruto then grabbed Takara and Sasuke grabbed Konoka, who were both clawing the air to get to each other. Both had new cuts and were bleeding heavily, and it wasn't from either Haku or his mirrors. "Leggo' of me!"

"No. Yes abortwo!" Naruto regretted saying that because right after he said that, Konoka and Takara started laughing. After they calm down, the boys let go, but Naruto was getting mad.

"What so funny?" Naruto demanded. Konoka then shook her head, not wanting to tell him until later. The two teams then remember where they were.

"It's… not now Naruto. We have to get out of here first. Went we get out alive, we'll tell you what it means. Promise." Naruto was then a bit madder, they are the one whofought. They took a look around and all of them found each and every mirror with a sitting Haku with cross legs, his head leaning on the palm on his hand.

"O…kay. That was the freakiest thing I ever saw…" Haku stood up and dusted himself, and got back into a fighting stance.

"Which one of you is real?" Naruto shouted, and then Haku then tilts his head a bit to the right, like Kiko.

"Your eyes will never see the truth. I can't be caught." he sneer, making Naruto even more mad.

"Fine! Art of the doppelganger!" Naruto did… a sign we don't know, summoning a good chuck of chakra deep in his body.

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted, but he was too late.

'_If I clobber everyone of him, then sooner or later, I'll get to the real one!_' a lot of Naruto burst out of the small cloud that Naruto made. Each clone went straight to a mirror. Takara looked amuse, but she, Sasuke and Konoka got into a fighting stance, kunai in hand.

(A/n: Any one still reading? Miracle of anyone is! Well… I read somewhere were they called it a chick fight… and it's even more dangerous while in the Naruto world… with kunais'' and shurikens' and knowing even more fighting moves. Ok! Back to the story! I was just bored and yeah… go! Read)

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked Kiko, who had tied her up and blindfolded her. Kiko was watching Haku's mirrors and heard her former onee-chans' fighting… something about worshipping and such. She'll never know… Haku was going to kill them anyway. In Kiko's eyes, Haku was doing his job… Zabuza was about to do his… Tazuna is free to kill any minute know… Tetsu is watching over him… now it was her turn to do her job. Get rid of Sakura. 

"Kill you… clobber your head so it might have a slim chance of turning normal… oh think of all the possibilities." Kiko answer the strawberry hair ninja with dislike in her voice.

"Kiko… why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, sadness for the little ninja was swimming in her mind.

"I… already told you." Kiko answers slowly, looks at the ocean, the sun was almost high up in the sky, giving the sea a bright and cheery look.

"Why go to the dark side. You and you're sisters have pure hearts. They still do, but yours it tainted with a bit of darkness." Kiko looked back at the battle, watching Zabuza and Kakashi fighting. Zabuza swung his oversize sword and Kakashi duck just in time.

"There is darkness in every heart, no matter how pure." Kiko barked at Sakura, clutching her fist. She remember that from a game her sister had played, it was really nice.

"Doesn't mean you have to give in to it."

"What do you know? I… was never strong… I will never be. Onee-chan was… and will always be. You on the other hand." Kiko tear her eyes away from the battle scene and look down at the helpless ninja. "You got beaten by me, a little girl. The little sister of the girl that has nii-san's interest."

"No! Sasuke likes me and you know it!"

"Hmm… funny. When I asked if he liked you, he answer with a 'no' and 'I rather be killed by a murderer than go out with you and die painfully and slowly'. And when I asked him what he thinks about my onee-chans' and I, he smiled and said that we are the closest things to family for him. See the difference?" Kiko asked harshly, letting everything sink into Sakura's mind.

(S-H/n: Well… I'm a tiny… tiny bit sorry… but I really don't like Sakura, people can say I **HATE** her, because it's true. So I'm a bit sorry Sakura fan out there… surprise if there is any… XP)

"You'll never get him. Not in life, not in heaven and most certainly not in hell. You'll be there while he and my onee-chans' are going to heaven and Naruto-aniki will follow them. I don't even know why aniki LIKED you before in school. But ever since we came… he became friends with us and he doesn't like you more than a friend anymore. You're just a teammate to them now." Kiko smile, satisfy with the look of heartbroken on her face.

(B-k/n: Read somewhere that Aniki was older brother… or it was written as 'Anikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!' but longer. So Kiko is calling Naruto aniki, Sasuke nii-san, and Takara and Konoka are her onee-chans', while Haku is Haku-sempai to her. Tell me if I spelled it wrong. But now she'll say nii-san like she does for Sasuke. Did I spell that wrong? Is it really nii-san or oni-san? I say Nii, while my friend says Oni! Someone help me! S-H doesn't know any Japanese! Onward!)

"I will never give up…" Kiko started laughing. Her empty laugh reach Sakura's ears and she shiver.

* * *

We go to the part after Haku creamed Naruto, and the blond hair boy said that he couldn't die like this. 'I've got a dream to fulfill!' then it talks about Haku's past. Hey… you'll get bored if you were typing for a long time, trying to finally finish the story! 

All four of them were on the ground, bleeding and panting in a very heavy matter. Takara, Konoka and Naruto were on the ground, their legs on either side of them, while Sasuke was kneeling on his left knee. You would be surprise how they are still conscious while they all had their own pool of blood. Haku was going faster and cutting them deeper.

"I… find it difficult to embrace the full shinobis philosophy. I can't help but prefer that the four of you… not force me to kill you. However, if you four are going to come at me… I shall kill my own heart with my blade- just as the word 'shinobi' was originally the words 'heart' and 'blade', and act as a full-fledged shinobi would…" Takara had memorized what he would say, like Konoka said, she 'worships' him. So she knew what was going to happen.

"This bridge is a nexus of our destinies… our hopes and dreams are balance on the edge of a knife. We have our dreams, while you are trying to fulfill yours. In other words… who ever win… will be the one who gets to fulfill their dream." Takara said, right after Haku.

"Yes… so please try not to resent me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes…" Haku took off after Takara, but she told the next part.

"To protect the ones we care about most… to fight… and even kill or die trying to fulfill that special someone's dream. Doing so is your own dream…"

"And to that end… I will become a true shinobi… and I shall kill you four." Haku lean forward, the bottom part of his mask darkens and it gave him an evil look.

The teams' just smile, determination filled their eyes.

* * *

Kiko was still sitting on the side, and Sakura was still tied up. Kiko had finally thought of a way to get rid of Sakura:

Throw her over and make her sink to the bottom. Drown to death. No one to save her.

For this, she had tied her legs together, and added a mouth gag to her many new accessories. Kiko was pulling Sakura by her collar, dragging her closer to the edge. Kiko then picked Sakura and hold her body over the ocean. Haku's training was paying off! Kiko had gotten stronger and she didn't noticed, she just picked up Sakura, testing to see if it would work.

'_When did she get strong? I'm gonna die! Someone please help me!_' Sakura was panicking, while her inner Sakura was running around in her mind.

"Bye-bye Sakura… never gonna miss-Ekk!" Sakura felt Kiko let go of her and was falling, but hit the hard cement, and she instantly wishes it were the water she had hit. Sakura then heard giggling from the girl that was trying to kill her. The blindfold slips off her eyes to find-

"Kiba?" the dog boy friend of Naruto had Sakura's blindfold, and was using a kunai to untie her legs. Akamaru was perch on his head, watching what was happening behind his owner.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" Kiba asked, freeing her legs. He wasn't going to untie her arms, he first wanted to know what was happening. Sakura watches Kiba turn his head and she lean to the side to look at what Kiba was seeing.

"K-Kara! S-stop it! That tickles!" Kiko was on the ground, and Kara, her pet was on her face, licking her cheeks and her nose. Kiko was… laughing. Smiling and laughing. This was the Kiko everyone knew.

"Kiba… why are you here?" Sakura asked Kiba and he froze. He slowly turned around, and had a nervous smile on his face.

"Well… everything was okay with Kara and the dogs in my family. My sisters enjoy her company and all. And I knew Konoka, Takara and Kiko were depending on me to watch over her. So when she ran away, I follow her… and when I found her… right here… I found you blindfolded and Kara tackling Kiko…" Kiba then scratch his head in a nervous way. "Where are we?"

Sakura sigh. Kiba came all this way running after Kara. And she bet he forgot his pass.

* * *

"Aw, man! Guys! We gotta stop reacting and take back the initiative!"

"Whatever you dobe and get on your feet! We can't fight him and watch out for you, too! We're all wounded, but we have to suck it up and go on! We'll all be fine as long as he doesn't kill one of us!" Sasuke's fury was rising.

"Nicer Sasuke!" Konokaasked in a hurry.

"Everyone has a limit to their chakra, and I think he is about to reach his, because his attacks are a bit weaker!" Takara told Naruto, who nodded like he understood.

"Ouch!" a needle went right through Takara's right knee, making her stagger a bit. The same thing happens to Sasuke's left knee, but he stood strong. Two needles went deep into Naruto's back and two needles on each arm for Konoka. Pain was clouding over their mind until they heard something cheerful. Something carefree and happy.

**Laughter.**

"T-that's Kiko…" Takara gasp to Konoka, who nodded and started walking to the sound. She was half way there when Haku shot her down with more needles. Konoka got up again and this time ran to the side. When Haku threw more needles, she collapses on accident before it pierces her skin.

"Konoka!" Takara shouted. She caught some needles and threw it back at Haku, who dodges it before it hit him.

Konoka looked up and look under the mirrors. She saw Kiba, Sakura and Kiko. A smiling Kiko. She was laughing while Kiba and Sakura were watching her, a small smile on their faces.

"Takara… Kiko is… smiling…" Konoka told her friend weakly, standing up and running to them, this time collapsing into her friend's arms. "She's smiling and laughing…" Konoka smile at her friend, who smiles back.

"That's nice Konoka…" Takara set her friend down, making her sit. "We have to see her again. We'll survive to see her smile."

"Promise?" Konoka asked weakly, forcing herself to stand up.

"**Promise**!" Takara and Konoka slap a hand together and turn back to the battle. This just wasn't some show with drawings with emotion. These were real people with real feelings. Haku's feelings are at stake here.

(S-H/n: ( This is a funny face! Lol! Like a person with his eyebrow together! Lol! Zabuza don't have eyebrows!) (B-k/n: She is kinda hyper… sorry!)

Sasuke on the other hand, his eyes were adjusting to the environment, and were staring at the only Haku, who was at the very top mirror. Takara's eyes were beginning to hurt a lot, and the pain was increasing, but Haku didn't hurt her there.

Haku was wondering about Sasuke, and how he was progressing while he was dodging every strike of his to Sasuke's vulnerable spots, and his speed was brilliant. "You… move well… but my next move will take you down!" Haku started grabbing some needles, crouching down, and ready to pouch.

'_He's coming! Okay… stay focus… concentrate… and look through the illusion_!'

* * *

"Kara… you weren't supposed to run away!" Kiko shook one finger at a guilty Kara, who was sitting on the ground. Kiko crouch next to her and mess up her head. "We'll let it slide! This time only!" Kiko says happily, hearing a happy purr coming from the youngest fox.

"You look good in black Kiko! So Kiko… what were you doing?" Kiko then remembers Sakura and turns around quickly, kunai in hand.

"Was gonna kill Sakura! Well… not anymore…" Kiko scratch her head sheepishly. Sakura however, wasn't taking it lightly, trying to hold her temper.

"Like I said Kiko… your guys' hearts are pure… but I think we need to work on yours…" Sakura growled at little Kiko, who look confused.

"What'd I do?"

"Try to throw me over!"

"Wa-? Since when?" Sakura fell down anime style onto the hard pavement. When she got up, she was rubbing her forehead. Kiba was trying his hardest not to laugh, but you could hear him snickering.

"What you mean 'since when'?" I almost got killed! If you weren't Konoka's sister I would have killed you!" Sakura shouted, watching a kunai fly right past her face and cut her left cheek. The kunai came from the house of mirrors, and Sakura had a good idea who it could have come from. Sakura took a glance at the mirrors, and saw Konoka glaring at her with all her might. 'Did she hear me? Hope not!'

"Hey Sakura… what's that big thing over there?" Kiba attention was at the house of mirrors and then he saw Naruto and Takara dodging some needles.

"Well…"

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Takara and they both rolled to the side. Haku was surprise. When Sasuke looked at him, bloody-red Sharingan was staring right through him. Haku flinches, but Haku regains himself when Sasuke finally blink. Takara stood up, her hair messed up, and she heard a giggle from Konoka.

'_Even when we are in a life-death situation… Takara and Konoka can still smile and laugh…_' Naruto thought dully.

"So… you share a legacy Kekkei Genkai bloodline." Haku was worried, he knew it was the Sharingan, but what was this boy capable of, when he is almost as fast as he is? "I can't let this fight go on any longer. My art forces me to expend a great deal of chakra, so there is a limit for how long I can do this." Haku then looks at Naruto who rolled over, trying to get up and Takara who was right next to him, rubbing her temples.

"My eyes… it hurts…" Takara whine a bit, but she still smiled.

'_Be bad to go to him… but if I could use them as bait…_' more water swirls around and turns into sharp needles. He then charged at Naruto and Takara. Something flash by Takara and she looked up to find Haku. Takara's the felt pain in her eyes that felt like her whole body was burning. She closes her eyes, like it was a way to stop the pain, only increasing it.

"SH-" Takara open her eyes, only for Konoka's eyes to widen and then fall backwards and then scramble closer to her, the battle was all forgotten. Konoka then place her hand on Takara's cheek, holding her head in place.

"OH MY…" Konoka eyes were almost as big as dinner plates. Sasuke and Naruto were in the background, Naruto making more doppelgangers and trying to get as close as he can to the mirror, while Sasuke was shouting at him for being dumb. "Okay… how to break this to… you…" Konoka bit her lip, and then bit harder when another needle went through her arm that was holding Takara.

"What you mean break it to me?" Takara swat her friend's hand away, crossing her arms and staring. She hated not knowing anything, and she wanted to know, **now**.

"O…kay… **NARUTO**! Come here!" Konoka turn around and called the blond ninja, who was on the ground. He then staggers and runs to them in an instant.

"What the heck? You look just like Hinata, Takara! I say your blue eyes match you more…" Naruto hold his chin, nodding like he was agreeing something. Konoka knew Naruto was going to say that, since he always look at Takara's eyes, and Naruto is the type to get right to the point.

"Hinata… blue…" Takara's new white eyes widen in realization. "What? I'm a Hyuuga?" Takara shouted, well… I bet you could have heard it from all the way from Konoha.

* * *

S-H: Sorry it was soo long...

B-k: I'm stopping there and there is nothing you can do to make me type!

S-H: Kay… Konoka is kinda moody right now, but she wanted to finish this for her friend… Takara!

B-k: Takara! I hope you're feeling better!

S-H: Me taking over… So! Any questions? Like… what the heck is going on with Takara… what's the matter with Kiko… why is Kiba with them… and why Tetsu, Kiku and Akamaru can't seem to get along…

B-k: I'm not telling about Takara… or about Kiko… and Kiba… so why ask? -Cross arms-

S-H: Moody much?

B-k: NO! If anything is wrong... well... tell us on my e-mail and Jase will check it...

S-H: HEY! Well... review… before she gets even madder… her fingers hurt… and this was all for Takara and all the reviewers… so… thanks… for reading so far.


	15. Squad 7 and 14 vs Zabuza, the end

Jase: Tell you all now that I'm not gonna do the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza… it was too dang hard!

Barako: At least she did work people! Let's hear it for her!

Facts: Don't own anything that is Naruto related… in the show… kinda disappointing… oh well…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On one side with Kiba, Kiko, Kara and Sakura…

"What did --a Hyuuga?" Kiba asked Sakura, who shrugs in replied.

"Onee-chan did buy white eyes one time…" Kiko put one finger on her chin, her other arm holding Kara. Her finger on her chin made her look like she was thinking. Sakura and Kiba face was disgusted.

"Eww… she bought... white eyes?"

"Yeah! They have all the different colors!" Kiko looks excited and starts explaining about an eye doctor and such. Then Sakura nods her head like she understood, while Kiba was walking away, bringing an old man and two other foxes that were fighting in his arms, while Akamaru was still on his head, barking at them to be quite. His masters head, his orders.

"Who's this old-?"

"Mr. Tazuna! I'm sorry!" Sakura pushes Kiba to the side and runs to the old man.

"It's okay Sakura, you were doing your duty." Sakura smile, lucky he was kinder. Akamaru then started barking at the forest, when two familiar shinobis' popped out of the woods.

"K-Kiba-kun! Where are we?" Hinata asked, panting. Shino was behind her, panting just a bit. "Oh! H-hello Sakura and Kiko-ko!" Hinata timidly said to them, receiving friendly waves from Sakura and an energetic wave from Kiko.

"Hey Hina-onee-chan! What'cha doing here?" Kiko asked, giving Kara a treat she saved.

"We… were t-training, then… Kiba ran away and we went a-after him." Hinata took deep breaths, slowly down her breathing. "I heard someone shout that they were a Hyuuga… is that true?"

"I think it was Takara… they both sound the same… just that Takara is more… louder and confidant."

"But Takara's eyes are blue. It can't be white. Simple as that." Sakura told her friends, who then scratch their heads.

"…Hn…" was the only thing Shino said. Kiba then rubbed his chin and Hinata looked over to the mirrors.

"What's that?" the white eye ninja asked. Sakura then explain that her teammates were in there, and her job is to protect Mr. Tazuna.

"I'm going to help them." Hinata told them, Shino then agree to go, or more like he nodded and follow her when she ran to help her friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takara… was freaking out. Sure she thought it was cool, but she and everyone treasure her sky blue eyes, and then they are replaced with white, clan eyes. She, Takara, had a bloodline Kekkei Genkai.

"O… kay… in book 8 or 9 or 10… it showed the 'Jyuken, the Gentle Fist Style'… how did Neji do it again? How to active it?" as we can see, she's trying to put it to good use. 'Now lets try making chakra flow into my eyes. If I can do that for the feet, and that's the hardest to hold chakra, then the eyes should be easier! Summon a good amount of chakra… and I'm going to give these evil eyes a spin!' Takara summon some chakra and focus. When she manage to make the veins bug out, she ran her hand over it and smile. 'Now to find Haku and his tenketsu!'

"Takara! Hurry!" Sasuke shouted, a needle went right through his right arm. Needles were sticking out of Naruto's and Konoka's back and arms, while they were protecting Takara. Konoka collapse, sitting next to Takara, who was standing up now. Takara was looking around, and she finally found Haku

'I can see him!' "Sasuke, duck!" Haku popped out of the mirror and threw a needle at Sasuke, who listen to Takara and duck just in time. Haku was now flying towards Takara, and Takara saw what Haku look liked inside. She saw lines and mixture of the color blue and red flowing through the very same veins. Takara then remembers Neji hitting one of Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm picking… his right!" Takara fingers were glowing blue and she dodges the needles and stabbed Haku on his right shoulder, forcing him to fly backwards, slamming into the ground. Sasuke then ran to him and kick him. Haku was in the air, and crash into the ground again, rolling across the ground.

One of the mirrors splash into the ground, back to itself, just water…

"TAKE THAT PRETTY BOY!" Takara shouted, showing him the peace sign. She takes a look at Haku's chakra again and it seemed to slow down a bit. Haku kneels and jumps backwards like rewinding a video and you see him jumping backwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Takara-chan is a Hyuuga… and she is doing okay for a first time…" Hinata and Shino peeked into the mirrors. Hinata was going to take a first step when Kiko ran to her and pulled her jacket, catching the older girl's attention.

"Hinata-onee-chan… you'll be stuck in there and die painfully and slowly… don't go in…" Kiko had a serious face on, but then it turn into a face splitting evil grin. "I'll get them!" Kiko then gives Kara to Hinata and ran around outside, picking one mirror, she run into towards it and jumped right in, crashing right into a surprise Haku.

"Haku-nii-san! Don't kill them!" Kiko had picked the right mirror and she hugged Haku, making him lower his needles. Haku put one arm around Kiko and held her behind his back.

"You didn't do what Zabuza asked you to do… I guess it's my job now…"

"Kiko?" Konoka looked up to the mirror to find Haku and Kiko. Takara however ran to the mirror and kicked one, breaking it into a lot of pieces! A needle went to Takara but was blocked by a bunch of bugs, making a shield.

"Kiko said don't go in… but my bugs can…" Shino waved his hand and the bugs blocked Naruto and Konoka, who were still on the floor. Hinata nodded and tried punching the mirror, making a small dent. Hinata kept punching, stopping once in a while to rub her sore knuckle.

"Haku-nii-san… please stop…" Kiko jumped out and put her hand to the mirror, chakra surrounding her hand, almost visible, making the mirror slowly melt.

"Kiko-chan, stop!" Haku told the little girl, sending a water clone after her, drawing her into a battle. Kiko quickly killed the clone and tried again. Haku just sent another clone at Kiko, keeping her busy.

'I don't have much time left… my chakra does have a limit,' Haku then looks at Sasuke who was at a good distance, then at Naruto and Konoka on the ground with an exhausted Takara in the middle of them. 'Maybe if I use them as bait…'

"Shino, Hinata… don't do anything! Go help the others!" Takara called out, turning her head. Hinata and Shino nodded, running to Kakashi them, Kara yipping for her owner. Haku then use his speed and headed for Naruto's little group, catching Sasuke's eyes.

"NO!" Sasuke panic and ran to the other shinobis. Sasuke did what he did in the book, block them with his body, protecting them. Naruto and Konoka were horror struck and Takara shouted.

"SASUKE!" the sound of needles piercing the skin filled the air.

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

"Huh?" Kiba looked over to the mirrors when he heard Takara shouted. Sakura however, eyes widen when she saw Kiko running to them with a straight face on. When Kiku bite Kiba's hand and jumped to Kiko's arms, he nuzzle the little girl cheek, whimpering. Then moved up to her head, licking her forehead.

"What happen?" Kiko then runs to Kiba, latching onto his leg, crying.

"S-Sasuke-nii-san… got needles… everywhere i-in him…" Kiko sobbed into Kiba's pants. "He's mad…" Kiko lies and her sobbing then stopped, burying her head into his pants even more.

"Sasuke mad? Why?" Kiba asked Kiko, trying his best to calm the girl down.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so dense…"

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Sasuke was hovering over his teammates who were sitting down, looking down at Haku who was currently on the ground. Sasuke was trembling and his body gave in to his tiredness and fell into Naruto's arms and his head was resting on Konoka's legs. "Sasuke…"

"Yeah dobe?" Sasuke cough blood and Konoka wiped the blood from his chin.

"Why the hell you do that? Why?" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper but it was harsh. He was still horror struck, but the expression was growing.

"Get that look off your stupid face… you screw-up!" Sasuke smirked, making Konoka frown…

"Why the hell you did that?" Naruto repeated in the same tone. Sasuke just smirks and looks at Naruto.

''Why?' you ask me why?' Sasuke coughs a bit. "I used to hate you, you know…"

"Why… why the hell did you…" Naruto mumbled, not making any complete sentences. More blood was dripping down and Konoka wiped it away with the same arm things that Sasuke wears. "YOU COULD HAVE MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINES!" Naruto finally found his voice and shouted.

"Hn… my body just moved on its own… Naruto…" Sasuke looks away, looking into one of the mirrors. "I swore I wouldn't die… until I killed the man that took my life away… I thought that the oath would save me… but…" Sasuke then looks at his teammates and they all saw that his life was slipping away.

"Takara… Konoka… in the time I got to know you… I actually think getting to know you was a great thing I've done in a long time… Kiko also…"

"Don't say it like you're gonna die!" Naruto shook Sasuke, hoping it would make him live longer.

"Naruto you dobe… I'm also glad I got to know you… somehow… dunno why I like getting to know a dobe. All of you… don't you dare die…" Sasuke close his eyes and his breath slipped away. They just stayed like that till Konoka made a small 'sniff' sound. Takara looked away and her bangs covered her eyes. She takes a look at Konoka and saw she was almost as badly injured as Sasuke and Naruto, and was losing a lot of blood. She was weaker than herself.

Takara then looks at Naruto to find him angrily staring at Sasuke, crying. Haku then struggles to stand up, talking to them in a weak matter.

"Shut up…" Naruto places Sasuke on Konoka while Takara stood up. 'I'll never forgive you for that…'

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted. His eyes were crimson red, his canine teeth were dangerously sharp, his whiskers were darker, deeper, and to top it all off, his nails were sharper. Red aura was surrounding him.

"YOU'RE SO GONNA DIE!" Takara had the Byakugan activated, chakra pulsing in her eyes. Her hands were blue, her eyes were glaring at Haku like he had just killed Konoka.

Naruto ran and slam his fits into Haku's mask, sending him to hit a mirror and shatter it. Naruto ran after him and Takara right behind, leaving a sniffing Konoka with their dead teammate. After a long silence, Konoka spoke up, taking care of Sasuke's body.

"Me… Takara… and Kiko is messing this up big time… maybe you won't come back alive cause of our meddling… Sasuke… I know what happens later… I know you're not gonna leave us… but it still hurts… I dunno why but my heart hurts a lot…" Konoka was looking down at Sasuke, moving his hair away from his cuts and eyes. Talking out loud seem to help her a bit so she continues.

"When you come back… wanna go out with us and Naruto again and eat ramen? It was good… but then I wonder a lot… why are you sometimes mad at me? I know you said that you're sorry, but its like something is buggin' you deep down… I like making people happy… I do mostly whatever it takes… but you gotta let me in…" Konoka whispers sadly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, there was a hit of green mixed in with her natural yellow color, while the outside of the pupil was midnight black.

"I wanna help you… maybe I can make you smile more often… because…" Konoka's yellow eyes turn completely green. Green aura was floating around her body and Sasuke's, making her feel warm against the cold body. "I like it better when you… smile. It's just enough to see you smile…" Konoka smiles softly, seeing her chakra going around carelessly.

"I don't wanna be alone again." hint of sadness and darkness was in Konoka's voice.

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Naruto was on all four, red chakra was oozing out of him. Haku then threw needles at Naruto and Takara, which was deflected by a dream crushing roar. Takara then appear by Haku and tried kicking him but missed. Naruto grabbed Haku when he wasn't expecting it, crushing his arm.

"Heh heh." Naruto chuckled evilly and punched Haku's face, sending him in the air backwards. Takara grabbed him and kicked him back to Naruto who punched him in the face again. Haku was badly bleeding and they haven't even started yet.

Takara appeared next to Naruto, a killer's look in their eyes. They both started running to Haku, side by side. Haku stood up, his mask fell off his face.

'Master Zabuza… little Kiko-chan… I am finish… Kiko… I'm sorry for lying…' Naruto was building up strength in his right arm and Takara's hand was blazing with blue.

'Master Zabuza… I'm sorry…' Naruto stopped, holding back, while Takara did the same.

"You're that boy…"

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Konoka was still holding Sasuke, her eyes were closed and tears were slowly falling onto her front shirt. The green chakra was finally disappearing and she was slightly sniffing.

"Just seeing you smile… is enough…" she whisper very softly.

"K-Konoka?" Konoka eyes shot open and stared at the boy in her arms.

"Sasuke… you're alive… I… it's…" Konoka watches how he moves a bit in her arms. She had the urge to hug him, but she didn't want to hurt him… after his almost-reached-heaven trip.

"Are you okay? Where's Naruto and Takara?" Sasuke eyes slightly widen when he took a good look at Konoka's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"S-Sasuke… you died… that would make anyone sad…" Konoka looks away, embarrassed.

"I didn't want to leave you guys… and something was pulling me back… and I heard your voice…."

"I… didn't want you to leave… I-I… w-was gonna miss you a lot…" Konoka starts to slightly cry again, but Sasuke cupped her cheek and made her look at him.

"What did you say? Tell me what you said… I heard about me smiling…"

"That I liked it better when you… smile. It's just enough to see you smile…"

"Explain to me what you meant…"

"You're admired by a lot of people… you're popular… and even though we hang a lot… you barely smile… so when you smile… it's worth all the hard work… first it was just enough that you talked with us… but then I felt that when you smile… it means the world to us…" Konoka smiles slightly. Sasuke wipes a tear from her left cheek, smiling.

"Out of all the people in the world… I only wanna smile to you and our teammates…" Konoka smiles again and bends down to hug Sasuke lightly, feeling him wrap his arm around the arm in front of his neck.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Kiba looked over at the mirrors that was barely standing. He points and Sakura and Kiko looked.

"It's melting! Lets go check it out!"

"I'll follow you Sakura… so you won't be disobeying your master's orders." Sakura lead Mr. Tazuna and Kiba (Kiko was still attached to his leg) to the mirrors to find Konoka holding a near-dead Sasuke.

"Onee-chan! Nii-san!" Kiko happily said, smiling when she saw Sasuke cupped Konoka's cheek to force her to look at him.

"What did you say?" everything else by Sasuke was drowned out by Kara's and Kiku's yipping.

"That… I liked…" every thing was drowned out in Sakura's mind.

'_The little sister of the girl that has nii-san's interest. _Kiko… the little sister of Konoka that has Sasuke's interest… it can't be… I'm Sasuke's girl… not her… but…' Sakura clutch her head. '_When I asked if he liked you, he answer with a 'no' and 'I rather be killed by a murderer than go out with you and die painfully and slowly'. And when I asked him what he thinks about my onee-chans' and I, he smiled and said that we are the closest things to family for him. See the difference?_' Sakura was shocked when she saw Konoka hugged Sasuke while he wrapped his arms around her arms, looking so peaceful and happy.

"Wow… is Sasuke and Konoka going out?"

"No… onee-chan is single…" Kiko stick out her tongue, grinning happily at the thought of them.

'I won't give up… I WON'T!' Sakura clench her fits. 'CHA! Sasuke is ours!' Inner Sakura was hugging a Sasuke plushie.

Hinata ran to them, completely tried out. "Hmmm… Kiko… do you wanna meet Inari?" Mr. Tazuna asked Kiko.

"Who?" Kiko tilt her head, Kiku hanging by her pig tail and she was holding Kara in her arms.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"Please… Naruto. Kill me. Now…" Takara went to Haku and held him back, holding his arms apart behind his back.

"That day… in the forest… that little beauty… it was Kiko… right?"

"Yes Takara… Naruto… that day… I remember that we were two of a kind Naruto… surely you can understand…" Naruto flinch, looking at him with confusment. "You'll have to bloody your hand… forgive me for that…"

"Is that the only way? No other outcome?" Naruto question, taking a step forward.

"Yes!!" Takara tighten her grip, thinking over and over again, something, anything, a plan. Naruto took out a kunai and ran to Haku, when Takara disappear.

"Kakashi-sensei! STOP!" Takara stood in the middle of Kakashi and Zabuza, surprising both of them. Kakashi chidori discharged and Zabuza took a step forward and swing his oversized sword at the girl to go through to his rival, ignoring the dogs. Shino made a shield to protect Takara.

"Takara!" Kakashi grabbed Takara and jumped away, landing nearby. "Takara… what were you thinking?"

"I had to distract you… and don't hurt him to badly… we can use him…" Takara then disappear. The dogs disappear on Zabuza and he ran to Kakashi, who kicked him right in the gut, sending him flying backwards.

"What did you mean Takara?"

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"Naruto stop!" Takara stood right in front of Naruto and Haku, her hands in front, signaling for Naruto to stop. Naruto skittle to a halt, crashing into Takara, who grabbed onto Haku's clothes, all of them crashing down.

"Takara… why?" Naruto and Haku questioned at the same time, making the girl in the middle of the pile giggle nervously.

"Haku… you gotta live… yes you lost to Naruto, but it doesn't mean that you gotta die!" Takara glance at Haku and made him look away, frowning softly.

"Master Zabuza has no use for a weak tool like me…"

"But we can be friends! Stop being so stubborn!" Takara shook Haku, trying to wake him up.

"Man Takara… I understand what you mean!" Naruto agree with the girl. Haku sighed.

"Naruto… come here…" Naruto lean over Haku and Takara whisper into Naruto's ears, a grin appearing on her face.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"You promise not to do something like that again… you really scared me…" Sasuke was sitting up, but was still leaning on Konoka.

"I will try…" Sasuke was eyeing his teammates, watching how Takara and Naruto was talking to Haku like they were all friends.

"Sasuke-kun… you're hurt badly!" Hinata jogged to them, bringing out her healing ointment. Konoka and Sasuke turn to Hinata, and Konoka smile warmly and greeted her while Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata… why are you here?" Konoka made Sasuke lean on her more while Hinata started putting ointment on a reluctant Sasuke.

"Kiba ran out in the middle of training… so me and Shino followed him while our sensei took the day off… we didn't know we have left the country!" Hinata mumble, then Sasuke swat her hand away.

"Sasuke… you really need this!" Konoka told him, moving some hair from his eyes.

"I… don't…" he mumbled, blushing lightly. Konoka sighed and asked Hinata for the bottle, and started putting some on Sasuke. "Konoka… I don't need it…" Sasuke tried to make her stop but she looked at him with concern.

"Put some on… please?" Konoka asked, and smiled when Sasuke finally nodded, the blush turning darker.

"Hey Sasuke… you okay?" Kiba came over and yelped when Tetsu bite him by surprise and jumped out of his arms, and went to Sasuke's face and started licking him.

"Yea… hey Tetsu… did I made you worry also?" Tetsu, who seems to understand humans, nodded and licked his wounds.

"Nii-san… I-i… thought you-!!" Kiko dropped next to him and hugged his head, sighing happily.

"It's alright Kiko…"

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"A fine mess he made out of you… what a pity… Zabuza!" everyone turned to fine a small old looking man with a huge crowd behind him.

"Gato… what are you… doing here… and why bring them?" Zabuza coughed a bit.

"God that's some crowd…" Naruto told them, while pinning Haku's left arm. Takara nodded, while pinning Haku's right arm.

"Why didn't you let me go? I have to help master-" SLAP! Haku looks to find that Takara had her hand raised.

"Haku… you may die from doing that… we can't allow you…" Takara told Haku, she made him sit but she was holding him still. She cupped Haku's face and sneer at him. "Now now… we don't wanna mark that pretty face, now do we?" Takara laughed and told Haku that she was just joking.

(Jase: LOL! I keep almost writing 'she' when I was talking about Haku!! LOL!)

Shino… who was usually quiet, talked! "Zabuza I'm guessing… he used you…"

Gato looked at Haku's dead body, and sneer at him. He kicked him and Naruto got ticked off. "What the HELL are you DOING, you CREEP!" Naruto shouted. He left Takara and ran towards them, but Kakashi grabbed him. "HEY!!" Naruto flew back.

"Think. There's a lot of them."

"WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING? HE WORKED FOR YOU! HE WAS PRACTICALLY YOUR SLAVE!!" Naruto shouted to Zabuza.

'All according to plan!' Takara grinned. She was using her chakra for a genjutsu to hid Haku and hopes to trick Zabuza into killing Gato and the thugs.

"Takara! Come here! Sasuke's alive!" Konoka happily called to her friend, waving for her to come. Takara told Haku to follow her and they made a quick jog to the rest of the group.

"Sasuke! Darn… you made me worried!" Takara hugged him lightly, the same as Kiko.

"Takara, why is he with you?" Sakura took out a kunai but Takara told her to put it away.

"He's good… and we are using him for our advantage!" Takara grinned, pointing to the group and Zabuza. "See?" everyone looked to find Zabuza charging to the huge group, but not really badly injured. "He is gonna kill everyone… shinobis' are tools for their country… so he is like our tool for the time being…" Takara happily explain, holding onto Haku's hand in a childish way.

Kiko walked over to Takara and hugged her. "Onee-chan… I'm glad that you're alive."

"I've missed you so much Kiko!" Takara hugged her back. Haku looked away, feeling a bit bad for what he told Kiko. Kiko then walked up to Haku, tugging at his clothes to grab his attention.

"Haku-sempai… you lied…" the look on Kiko's face was a mixture of heartbroken and confusment.

"I'm sorry…" Haku mumbled.

"But it made me stronger… thank you…" Kiko then hugged the invisible Haku, feeling him wrapped his arms around her.

"Really touching and all… but I think that guy just cut the head off of an old guy…" Kiba pointed to Zabuza who collapse on the ground, and the clone of Haku disappeared.

"Okay… Zabuza just killed him…" Takara had a dead-pan look on her face and whipped her head around and smiled. "Look! It's Inari!" Everyone turned around to find the whole town armed with weapons, shooting arrows to scare off the crowd.

"It's over…" Sakura whisper, sighing slightly and smiled a weak smile. Kiku and Kara yipped and Tetsu and Akamaru were growling at each other, but in a more friendly matter.

"No one died… what a relief!" Konoka sighed, and Hinata agreed.

"And Shino talked…"

"What? No way!" Hinata and Konoka started laughing. Takara sighed, something was still bugging her mind.

"Konoka… can you follow me?" Takara held on to Haku again and the genjutsu that was covering Haku disappear. Konoka nodded and held Sasuke up a bit.

"Sure… Hinata?"

"Right." Hinata sat in Konoka's place while she tends to Sasuke's wounds, with the occasional lick from Tetsu. Takara, Konoka, Haku and Kiku follow, running to Zabuza.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei!" Takara shouted to the jonin who was crouched down next to the fallen Zabuza.

"Master Zabuza!" Haku called out, picking up their pace.

"Boy?" Kakashi called to Haku, who looked at him with question.

"White hair old man?" Haku replied.

"Pink flying elephants!!" Kiku the fox talked, laughing with Takara and Konoka who were rolling on the floor.

(Jase: Oops! Wrong script! Heh heh… sorry!)

"Master Zabuza!" Haku and the whole group kneel next to the older ninja, seeing that his wounds were severely injured. Zabuza smiles slightly to Haku.

"Zabuza…sir! Don't die…" Konoka told him, holding her hand over his head. Green chakra, unknown to everyone but Konoka, was dancing around Zabuza's wounds, slowly healing.

"Mission complete?" Takara asked their sensei.

"Mission complete…" Kakashi answered back, sighing.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Two days later…

"I wanna try that!" Inari held out his bow to Takara and she happily tries it out with a range, completely missing the target. "WHUT?" Takara shouted, trying again. Hinata giggles a bit and Kiba just plain laughed.

"It was very nice of you to let us rest in your house Mr. Tazuna… but we must leave now." Kakashi was talking with Mr. Tazuna, while the rest of the group was saying their good byes and hanging out for the last time.

Sakura was watching the ocean, watching the other town kids play down by the beach. Sasuke was leaning on a tree with a neck brace (Jase: Right? He had that…), watching Naruto, Takara and Konoka who were trying out Inari's bow. Shino was resting on a tree, watching a bug crawl on his skin.

Inari, however, was trying his best to talk to Kiko. "Hey Kiko… will you try to visit us here at this village? By then the town might be in better shape." Inari scratch his head in a nervous way, talking to the younger girl. Kiko looks at her sisters who were taking turns shooting and her brothers who were auguring a bit and smiles.

"I think I can… I promise I'll try! Why don't you come to Konoha? It's fun!" Kiko grabs Inari's hands and jump a bit for joy, shaking his hands.

"Uhh… I'll try…" this earned a smile from Kiko, making Inari smile.

"Thanks for all your help!" Mr. Tazuna waved at the group who was retreating.

"Inari! Come visit us sometime, okay?" Takara called out, waving at the little boy. They all headed out, all ten ninja's heading back home sweet Konoha.

Hinata was talking with Konoka, who was holding on to Tetsu, who was being petted by Sasuke, who was ignoring Naruto, who was holding Kiku, who was being petted by Takara, who was talking with Shino and Sakura, who was kinda listening to Kiba's family stories, with a Kiko hanging on his neck, with Kara on her head, who was playing with Akamaru's tail, who was glancing at Kakashi once in a while with a suspicion doggy glare..

"Hey father… you didn't name the bridge…"

"Yeah… hey… let's name it the 'Naruto bridge'…"

"That's a nice name dad…"

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the tree tops, in Zabuza and Haku's former lair…

"Haku… Zabuza… make sure you be… kinda good from now on…" Takara told them, mostly to Zabuza. Haku smiled and nodded while Zabuza crossed his arms. Haku and Zabuza was sitting on the couch that Kiko slept on not long ago.

"Hey Haku… I hope we can be friends…" Naruto asked and Konoka agreed with him. Haku nodded again and they smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, not looking at Haku.

"Sasuke… I hope we can fight again… when we are both stronger…" Sasuke nodded and Naruto got angry a tiny bit.

"Hey! Me too!" Naruto poked Haku, making him laugh.

"Of course Naruto…"

"Be good!" Kiko told them, pulling on Haku's clothes.

"I hope we meet somewhere… in the future!" Sakura told them and they both nodded.

"I do hope so…"

"Bye…" Hinata timidly waved. Haku looked at Hinata and waved back at her, making her blush a new shade of red and pink.

"Okay… next stop… Konoha…" Kakashi told the three teams and they set out.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Jase: Okay… I know the ending sucked but hey! It came out at least!

Bara: Hee… made her write the story!

Jase: Review… Bara didn't help at all so I think I get some credit…

Bara: Thanks for waiting for a long time!!


	16. We just need a ball

Jase: Oh yea! Two chapters! Better be grateful! However that's spelled!

Barako: I've found a new song! I've heared it in youtube, Host clubs opening song! Its sooo catchy to me... you gotta hear it!

Jase: I've done this also... I gotta get some rest... Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wahoo! Let's party! Ramen! Let's have ramen today!" Naruto was jumping around, happy that they finally reached Konoha. The group just wondered where he got all the energy.

"Hey Kiba… thanks for watching Kara for…" Takara started counting fingers and she giggled nervously. "For a week …" Kiba just laughed and smiled.

"It was fun having her over… you guys gotta come visit the Inu family sometimes!"

"Yeah… Hinata, we gotta hang sometimes also, it was great talking with you!" Hinata nodded and the girls smiled.

"Hey Hinata, we gotta go! Bet our sensei will make us run laps again!" Kiba started heading towards the training grounds they always used with Akamaru at his tail. Hinata waved and jogged after him, while Shino nodded followed his teammates.

"Well… I'm gonna hand in the reports and collet the payment… make sureyou get your payments also...later…" Kakashi disappear, leaving the two squads all alone.

"Hey Sakura, wanna eat ramen with us?"

"No… I gotta go home… my mother might be worrying about me… bye." Sakura waved and left the usual five shinobis. Naruto thought that that was funny, that Sakura would miss a chance to hang with Sasuke for dinner.

"Ramen vs. cooking… go!" Takara called out, starting the voting.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Ramen!" Takara shouted.

"Cooking!" Kiko jumped around, Kara hanging on her head.

"Ramen!" Konoka told them.

"Cooking…" Sasuke mumbled, scratching Tetsu's chin.

"Ramen wins!" Naruto shouted with glee and was practically skipping ahead to the Ichiraku, with a slightly tired group behind him. Takara just laughed and joined him in the skipping, skipping right to his side, leaving Sasuke with Kiko and Konoka. Kiko yawned and asked to be carried.

"Sure… come on my back." Konoka kneel down and Kiko quickly climb on, hanging by her sister's neck, they continued heading to the ramen shop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Half way through Kiko made Konoka's back sore. "Kiko… my back is hurting… could you walk?" there was no replied. "Kiko?" Sasuke checked Kiko for her and found out she was sleeping. Kara was also sleeping on her head, making Kiko look like she had a fuzzy fur hat.

"She's sleeping…" Sasuke whispered.

"Wha? Oh well then…" Konoka grabbed Kiko's legs and held them, making sure she won't fall. Tetsu yipped and climbed onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"Here… I'll take her…" Sasuke pride Kiko off of Konoka's back, and the two-tone hair ninja moved her shoulders, stretching them.

"Thanks…"

"Konoka… back there on the bridge… I heard bits of what you were saying when I was dead… and… remember what I said?" Sasuke was carrying Kiko in his arms, and Tetsu jumped onto Konoka's shoulders.

"Out of all the people in the world… you only want to smile to our teammates." Konoka smiled, moving Kiko's hair out of her face. Tetsu push his furry cheek against Konoka's making her giggle and pet fox.

"Well… I was lying a bit…"

"Which part?"

"About our teammate's part… I mostly just wanna smile… for Naruto, Takara, Kiko and you…"

"Huh? Why not Sakura? She's teammate too!" Konoka blush lightly, wondering why.

"Because… she thinks about me too much and she doesn't train enough, dragging our team down… while Naruto does his best… but still messes up, Takara and you can fight, and Kiko improved a lot that I didn't believe it…"

"But she will do better! I bet some day she will help a lot of people!" Konoka told him, trying to change his mind.

"Maybe… plus… she stalks me…" Sasuke mumble, hearing a giggle that Konoka was trying to hold in. "Konoka…"

"It's silly! She likes you… a lot Sasuke! So why don't you give it a try and go out wi-" Konoka was suggesting when Sasuke interrupted her.

"No." no room for arguing… but Konoka being Konoka, wants to know why.

"But… you gonna at least let her try her feelings… you're lonely Sasuke… you need someone…" Konoka whisper, hoping she is not picking a bone. Maybe being Konoka was a bad thing…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I win!" Naruto and Takara crashed into the Ichiraku's stools, making the owner warn Naruto. They sat on it, looking back once in a while, looking for the two kunoichi and the rookie genius.

"Hey Naruto… wanna challenge again? The winner makes the loser do whatever they want!"

"You're on! The first to eat 4 ramen bowls win… any flavor, no saving, and no sabotage!" Naruto saw the disappointment in Takara's face, finding her plan.

"Hey Naruto… you noticed that you have an admirer!" Naruto stopped spinning around in his seat and was confused.

"Huh? Who? Really!" Naruto asked, excited.

"Yeah, not telling, and yeah, really!" Takara answer the Kyuubi container. Naruto just crossed his arms and his eyes looked suspicious.

"Hey Takara… do you like Sasuke?"

"W-Whut? Nani? Ehh? No way! I don't like him anymore than a friend. It's weird… he's so well liked… that I might be just one of the crowds… I don't want that to happen." Takara stuck out her tongue and grinned, laughing a bit.

"T-then what types d-do you like Takara?" Naruto stuttered, then he laughed a nervous laugh.

"Hmm…" Takara put her finger on her chin. "Someone… that can make me laugh! Is kind… wants to do something with his life… and will always care for me… but will focus on the mission, even if my life is in danger…" Takara mumbled smoothly, blushing a bit. "What about you, Naru-chan?" Takara smiled, teasing the blonde shinobi.

"A girl like-"

"Takara…" Takara blushed deeper and quickly turn her gaze to find a small person was being plopped onto her lap, finding the new little former goth girl named Kiko. "It's you're turn to help her eat!" Konoka smiled.

"But me and Naruto are gonna race again!" Takara placed the sleeping beauty on Sasuke's lap, making him sigh.

"Fine… Naruto may stay over at our house so we can wake him up. Since the dobe is always late when we eat out…" Sasuke told them.

"Hey Kiku, Tetsu… aww… Kara is sleeping!" the usual server came with the menu, petting Kiku who climbed on the counter to greet the lady. She placed the menus and happily waited for the group to pick.

"Hey… why is Kiko sleeping? It's only afternoon… anyway, what shall she have? The usual for everyone?"

"Yeah! Four miso each for me and Takara!" Naruto declared, grinning at Takara.

"I think Kiko wants miso, almost the same taste as Naruto's…" Konoka half-guess, half-told them.

"But her stomach is not as big…" Sasuke mumbled, making Takara snicker, Konoka giggle and Naruto throw a glare at him.

"Konoka likes the shoyu ramen cuz' of the taste, and Sasuke only likes that..." Takara rest her head on the palm of her hand, taking in deep breaths.

"Do foxes eat ramen?" Sasuke asked, looking at Tetsu in his arms. Tetsu yipped and rubbed his cheek against his hand.

"We'll let them eat some of the ramen out of our bowls!" Naruto told them, his stomach growling.

"Milkshakes…" Kiko woke up; her sweet dreams of vanilla milkshakes and ice cream disappear. The server giggled a bit, saying how cute Kiko was for her age. "Nnooo… you're wrong…" Kiko told her, smiling slightly and shaking her head side to side. The server just left and Naruto heard a small 'kawaii!' from the kitchen.

"It's a big 'yeah' Kiko… can't believe it… Kiba's group was with us… you still haven't met the others…"

"Oh… like… who?" Takara choose her words carefully.

"Nothing…" Naruto mutter, looking away.

"Well… we met Neji them when you weren't with us…" Konoka told them.

"Well then… one group to go!" Naruto announced.

"I think I saw one of them…" Takara yawned, looking bored.

"Order up!" another server had placed four miso each in front of Naruto and Takara, one bowl for Kiko, who was fumbling with her chopsticks, trying to open them, and the two bowls of shoyu for Sasuke and Konoka, and two empty bowls in front of Sasuke.

Kiko pour some of her miso messily into one bowl and Konoka set it on the ground, where Kiku and Kara started eating, making miso slip down from their cheeks. Konoka and Sasuke poured a bit from theirs into another bowl and Tetsu jumped off Sasuke's lap and started devouring the food.

"Ready… GO!" Naruto shouted and the contest between himself and Takara started, miso was flying everywhere from Naruto's messiness and Takara keep coughing once in a while from swallowing too fast. When miso soup flew to Kiko, she scooted more to Sasuke.

"Sasu-nii-san… Kono-onee-chan… what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Kiko asked, watching Kiku and Kara fighting over a noodle that was hanging on the side. Kara, who looked like she frowned, sat down next to Tetsu and tried the shoyu, and seemed to like it because she stayed with the other blue eye fox.

"Well… the next day off we can play a game… we just need a plain ball…" Konoka slurped, looking at the foxes that were all getting along now because Kara went back to Kiku and he wasn't complaining.

"What for?" Sasuke asked, pointing to Kiko who had ramen on her cheeks. When Kiko couldn't find it, Sasuke wiped it off her face and she smiled and thanked him.

"A game that me and Takara played with the boys… a bit rough but fun…" Konoka told him, and started fixing her hair because it was a bit messy.

"Oh! Ru re ruggry?" when the group didn't answer to her and Naruto clutch his stomach, she repeated, knowing she was safe. "I mean that you mean 'rug-by', that game we played back at home with the boys..." Takara then hurried and continued to slurped ramen when Naruto stomach pain went away.

"Yeah… it's when a bunch of people run around and try and make a goal…"

"Can I invite the other guys?" Naruto coughed after his sentence and Takara tapped his back while finishing her 2nd bowl.

"Sure!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura was a bit behind Takara (Kiku), Takara, Kiko (Kara), Konoka (Tetsu), and Sasuke.

Sakura was petting Kiku, spoiling him actually. Takara was holding a treat above Kiku's nose, teasing the fox a bit. Kiko had Kara on her head and both of them were happily chewing on a treat. Kiko was making her favorite treat one day when the foxes attacked her, so both human and animal can eat it. Konoka was holding Tetsu while Sasuke was petting him, feeding him a treat.

Hungry boy (bag of chips), bored boy (bored), girl in purple and Naruto.

That's how everyone is standing in line.

"These guys are-" Naruto smiled while he reached his left arm out and lean a bit to the left. Behind him was a girl who was batting her lashes at Sasuke who was petting Tetsu in Konoka's arms, a bored looking boy with a pineapple shape hair, which Kiko thought was cool, and a boy who was eating a bag of chips, and was running dangerously low.

"I'm Ino!" Ino waved at the group of girls and Kiko waved back. Sakura, who was behind Takara and was holding Kiku, dumped Kiku in Takara's arms and stepped forward into Ino's face.

"Ino-pig!" serious eye twitching from Ino.

"Billboard brow!" Sakura and Ino's eyes met and the three groups swear that they saw lighting coming from their eyes. Naruto just waved his arms and told his friends to ignore it. He was staring at the bored boy, waiting…

"Fine, fine… I'm Shikamaru… troublesome Naruto…" Shikamaru muttered, glaring at Naruto in a bored fashion.

"I'm… Choji…" he said between bites, and he was staring hungrily at Kara who was on Kiko's head. Kiko backed a bit, hiding behind Takara.

"I'm Takara… this Kiko…" Takara pointed to Kiko, who waved again and Kara growled at Choji. "And Konoka, the sister of Kiko… MY best friend… so stay away…" Takara put her arm around Konoka's neck and they smiled.

"Everyone! Come!" after a few minutes, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Konoka, Takara, and Kiko where huddled up in a group. "Now we split into two groups…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Team a: Team b:

ShikamaruLee

Neji Sasuke

Naruto Kiba

Shino Choji

Hinata Sakura

Takara Konoka

TentenIno

Kiko and the foxes where sitting under the tree, watching the picnic basket and mostly ones bags, four bags were being used as a goal post. Everyone knew the rules, and was facing off with each other. Takara was holding a red ball, and was making it spin on her index finger.

"Okay… first to get 15 goals wins…"

"And no jutsus!" Konoka told them and then everyone was either complaining or agreeing. After a while, everyone was spread out and Kiba and Shino in the middle.

"Ready… go!" Shino threw the ball in the air and Kiku the fox jumped in the air and grabbed it before Kiba and Shino had a chance. He ran to Takara and released the ball into her hands and immediately Takara ran and dodged Kiba.

"Hey! Isn't that cheating?"

"NOPE!"

She rolled to the right to dodge Ino and Sakura who were fighting and trying to tackle Takara at the same time. When she looked up, Choji was rolling to her and Takara freaked out. She threw the ball to Shikamaru, who looked bored and ran to the goal, but was run over by a cartwheeling Lee. Sasuke caught the ball and ran with it, when he turns to look behind him, he ran right into Neji and the ball tumbled onto Ino, who threw it at Sakura's head.

The ball was rolling away, while Sakura and Ino was arguing again, Ino kicked the ball right into Hinata's fumbling fingers. "Hinata! Over here!" Hinata threw the ball to Tenten and she ran all the way to her goal, but was tackle by Konoka, the ball tumbling to the side. Hinata nervously tried to pick it up, but Naruto came and ran with Hinata to the goal. Kiba and Sasuke tackle his body while Lee got his legs and Naruto went crashing down, throwing the ball to Hinata.

"It's all you! Go Hinata!" Naruto shouted and Hinata panic. Tenten was running but with Konoka close behind and she just continues running. Tenten dodged Konoka when she tried tackling her and she waved her arms at Hinata.

"Hinata! Over here!" Tenten shouted again. Hinata fumbled again, but mange to throw it to Tenten and she ran the remaining feet. "GOAL! Oh yeah! We rule!" Tenten slams the ball to the ground like how football players do and jogged to Hinata to give her a 'hi-five' and everyone went back to his or her position.

This time it was Hinata and a bruise Sakura in the middle. "Ready… GO!" Hinata threw the ball and Sakura caught it and was tackled by a blushing Hinata, sending the ball flying right into Choji's not awaiting arms. Choji stumbled backwards and crashed into Lee. Takara grabbed the ball as soon as they fell over, but was tackled by Konoka and Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the ball and spin-side-step Neji and Naruto, and ran to the goal, first by dodging Tenten and side step Shino.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked at the face Naruto was making.

"2-2! Whose team is gonna win?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Near the end of the game, Lee got thirsty and asks Konoka for a drink. "Lee! Come… I got some water…" Konoka pour some into a cup and offer it to Lee. He drank it and when they got back into the game, Lee was swaying side to side. When Sakura went to check him, he fell on her, laughing but was singing the 'Barbie' song that Kiko listen with him once.

Kiba caught the ball but Shino tapped the back of his knees and the ball flew and hit Lee's face. He had a goofy grin on his face, and anyone who tried to stop him, went down with a very strong kick, or an unexpected punch. He swaggers over to the other goal, the people who was wise enough not to attack him, was helping the wounded.

"Lee! What's the matter with you! You almost killed Naruto and ran over Shikamaru!" Tenten tried to tap on Lee's shoulder, but then he hit her by accident. Every boy then went to Lee and tackled him, trying to hold him down, while Naruto was sitting down and Shikamaru was leaning on a tree, with Hinata treating them.

"I'm sooooooo thirsty! Kooooonoka! I waaant moooore!" Lee slurred his words, with that goofy grin still on his face. The girls then looked at Konoka, while the two-tone hair kunoichi sweat dropped.

"Konoka… what drink did you give him?" a bruised Takara asked and Konoka giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"I gave him water… I think…" Konoka went over to the bags and pulled out a sake bottle from before. "Oops…"

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL!" Lee sang and Kiko started giggling, joining him. "IN A BARBIE WOOORLD!"

"You make Lee drunk?" Takara sighed and slumped on the ground, thinking hard.

"Let him play, just play for two more minutes then it is game over." Hinata suggested, and then winced when Lee toppled over a tree with only his hip, while dancing to his own singing.

"YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR! UNDRESS ME ANYWHEEEERE!" some of the boys made faces and the girls blushed. "IMAGINATION! THAT IS YOUR CREATION!" Lee kept spinning and spinning until he hit a huge tree trunk and fell down. "Excuse me madam'…" Lee giggled out, then passed out.

"Made of plastic! It's fantastic!" Kiko was swinging her hips, singing, while the foxes started to claw lightly on her shorts. Kiko bend down, was then tackled by the foxes, whimpering. "We're hungry…" no one heard Kiko, so she and the foxes crawled to the bags, looking through them.

"Well… let's just play…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was a good game…" Naruto sighed but was grinning happily. Takara, Hinata and Kiba went to check out the still knocked out Lee.

"3-2… we are good!" Kiba cheered, making Neji 'hmph' and Sasuke agree.

"Some one help me with Lee… he's gonna get hungry…" Takara tried picking him up, but he just rolled over. So she and Kiba grabbed his arms and started dragging him, but he kicked Takara's leg and rolled to Kiko. The group was watching Lee, then all their eyes laid on Kiko and the foxes, which all four of them were eating most of their lunches.

"Kiko!" Sakura shouted, when she saw Kiko finishing her peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Tetsu…" Sasuke sighed; the fox was eating the bento Konoka made for them.

"Kiku!" Naruto shouted, Kiku was eating his RAMEN!

"Kara!" Kiba called out when he saw the girl fox chewing on a t-bone steak he prepared for his lunch, it took him hours!

"Whose who?" Ino asked Shino, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What a bother…" Shikamaru sighed, and sat next to Kiko, taking his lunch out of his bag to find it gone. "Hey! Who ate mine?" Shikamaru looked at Kiko who was grinning, a piece of cake on her cheek.

"MY CAKE!" Choji ran to the little girl side and glared at her. "You ate MY cake!"

"I-I'm sorry everybody… I was just hungry… I-I won't do it again…" Kiko had the teary dewy eyes and it made most of the girls 'awed' and the boys forgave her, she was just too cute!

Konoka sighed. "Don't do that again… for that… umm… no more of Takara's milkshakes…"

"Noo! Kono-onee-chan! I love Taka-onee-chan milkshakes!"

"Sorry Kiko…" Kiko had tears streaming down her face, anime style.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sky was turning into a nice shade of purple and orange…

For the rest of the day, they hanged out and ate the remaining lunches that they had to share. Kiko and Kara were sleeping on the side, leaning on the still knocked out Lee. Sakura, Ino, Konoka and Tenten were getting along, gossiping and laughing at stories. The boys were just sitting, watching the clouds, talking with Takara and Hinata, or was playing with the foxes.

"Hey Sasuke… do you have the time?" Ino asked, leaning and attaching to Sasuke arm. Sasuke shook his head and got up, walking to the girls and tapping on Konoka's shoulder.

"Konoka… do you have the time?" Konoka told the girls to wait and got up to check her bag. She dug around for her watch and checked the time to find the long hand on the five.

"Guys! It's almost six! Time to pack up and head home!" Konoka called out and most of them were complaining.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for inviting us Naruto! Had a great time Takara!" Tenten called out to the group and Naruto smiled. Kiko was holding on to Sasuke's shirt, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Thanks a lot for letting us play with you and the girls Naruto!" Kiba grinned at the fox boy, who grins back. Naruto was happy that they all had a great time together.

"Sasuke! Can we play again some times?" Ino called out and Sasuke said 'no'.

"No Barbie?" a tried Lee asked Tenten who was pushing him towards where their sensei always hang at night, maybe he can take Lee home.

"No Barbie… bye Konoka! Had a great time! We got to talk again soon! Maybe train with us?" Tenten asked and Konoka smiled brighter.

"Sure!"

"Bye lady Takara… lady Konoka… little lady Kiko" Neji and Sasuke eyed each other. "Uchiha…" Neji did everything but spit in his face.

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke face looked liked he wanted to kill last years genius.

"Come on Sasu-nii-san, we gotta go! Kono-onee-chan might cook!" Kiko pulled Sasuke's shirt and looked up with him with a deep look on her face. Sasuke understood and followed her, with Tetsu jumping from Kiko's head into his arms, they patiently waited for their chefs to finish talking (Konoka and Takara).

"I was wondering Konoka…" Kiba and Konoka were talking, laughing afterwards. Our attention goes to Sasuke and Kiko, who were watching Neji talking to Kiba, glancing at Hinata, who started playing with her fingers again.

"Sasu-nii-san… why you don't like Neji-sempai?"

"Because… Hyuugas' and Uchihas' don't get along…"

"Really?"

"No… I'll tell you when you're older…" Kiko nodded and picked up her bag that was just leaning on her leg. Tetsu yipped when the birds flew away, fearing something was gonna happen.

"WHaaat?" Kiba shouted and most of the friend ninjas looked over to where Naruto, Kiba and Konoka were standing. Naruto was laughing on Konoka's right, holding on to her shoulder for support and Kiba was on Konoka's left, glaring at Naruto.

"Hah! You got rejected Kiba!" Naruto laughed and pointed at Kiba. Kiba punch the backside of Naruto's head, and everyone swore that Kiba was blushing.

"I bet I can do better than you Naruto!" Kiba shouted. Konoka was just standing between them, wondering what was the matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We now go to Sasuke's hous-err… compound, while the teammates were hanging in the living room.

Kiko was leaning against the chair, sleeping while Tetsu and Kara were resting on her. It was a peaceful night in the Uchiha compound, the older teens on couches, talking about the past mission.

"Hey Sasuke… how come you came back to this world?" Takara asked, leaning on Naruto's shoulders, Kiku resting on her head while Naruto was stroking Takara's hair and Kiku's fur.

"What you mean… Takara?" Sasuke mumbled. Konoka lean more on Sasuke, half asleep. Sasuke was stroking her hair, hearing the girl mumble about nonsense.

"I mean, that I thought that once you leave… you never come back… we were all worried… mostly Konoka…" Takara mumbled, taking a deep breath and sighed. "Konoka and I can kinda see the future… I saw that you will come back… but then I saw that it would be back later… much later…"

"The future huh? You got psychic powers Takara?" Naruto asked, shooing Kiku and the fox jumped unto Kiko's legs. Kiko's body then fell flat on the ground, the fox's then sprawl on the carpet around Kiko. Naruto laughs and Takara giggles. Kiku then jumped to Takara's legs, making himself comfortable.

"Nope… it just pops up in my mind…" Takara giggles.

"I just… kinda… felt like I'm needed… and some powerful force was pulling me back… I'm some kind and caring way." Sasuke tried recalling what he felt. "Like a green light pulling me back to life…" Takara laughed and Naruto started snickering.

"A green light? I thought that it was supposed to be a blinding yellow light." Takara looked at Sasuke who had a far out gaze on Konoka. A smile appeared on Takara's face.

"Sooo… Sasuke? How are things between you two?" a grin appeared on Naruto's face and his eyebrows went up and down, making Sasuke glare at the two.

"Nothing is between us… nothing…" Sasuke sighed, brushing some hair away from her eyes.

"You know… Kiba was hitting on her…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for shopping with us Naruto… Sasuke had to leave somewhere…" Konoka laughed softly, Naruto just told her that it wasn't a big deal, he had to go shopping for food also.

"Yea… hey… look! Everyone is at the bulletin board… lets take a look." Takara pulled Naruto who was far gazing at Sakura who was reading the board with other ninjas that they never met.

Attention to all ninja's who were thinking of signing up to take the Chunin exams.

_I, lord Hokage, have received word that the Sand village wants to postpone the Chunin exams, and have received a 'fine' from all the other villages. Since we would hate to put our Peace Treaty that we worked so hard to keep up, we have also agreed to postpone it._

_Do not get mad, for this mean that you and your squads can still train and maybe show how hard the Village Hidden in the Leaves trains. All of your squad leaders have taken noticed, so no need to worry._

_Thanks for taking your time_

_The 3rd Hokage_

"What? Postponing it? Outrageous!" Takara hissed, her face had 'pissed' written all over it.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto and Kiko asked, looking at Takara.

"An exam where we Genin take and hope to pass, being the next big step of ninja status, Chunin." Konoka told them, looking at the papers under the noticed. "Ooo! There's a kitten missing, has orange-ish fur, has a white heart symbol over his right eyes, baby blue eyes, and the sweetest meow in the village… maybe a mini mission we can take?" Naruto shook his head and Takara sighed, Kiko looked sad.

"Reward is 16,000 yen…" Konoka sand in a sing-song voice and saw Naruto's face light up, grinning.

"I bet other people are looking for it already… who can pass up 16,000 yen?" Takara told Naruto, whose face didn't change.

"This paper been posted up for a while… for two months already…" Konoka informed them and Naruto grin widen and his eyes was burning.

"The other ninjas are weak! I can find a stupid cat that others couldn't find! An easy task for the future Hokage!"

"May be earning a few yen would be a good idea… the mission money won't last forever…" Konoka put her finger to her mouth. Kiko grinned.

"I bet me and Kara can find the kitty!" Kiko grinned, Kara yipped on her head.

"Kiku has a better nose than Kara!" Takara exclaim, shoving Kiku in Kiko's face, and the little fox yipped happily.

"Tetsu does have good eye sight…" Konoka thought, looking at Naruto. "Naruto doesn't have a pet…"

"Who wanna watch over a weak animal that-" Konoka dead-panned her face and puts Tetsu right in front of Naruto's face, and the fox did the puppy eyes. "Fuu…" Naruto grabbed Tetsu and hugged him. "I'm sorry I said that Tetsu… I don't think your weak…"

"Kiko with Naruto! Go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Please… someone help me…' _a weak, young kiddy-ish female voice rang in Naruto's ears. He dropped a cardboard he was looking under and looked around the alley way that he and Kiko were looking around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Naruto called out, hearing his own empty echo that told him that he was alone.

"Just me and Kara Naru-nii-san…" Kiko mutter, looking under cardboards, squeaking when it was dirty.

"Oh… must be my imagination…" Naruto apologized and continue looking behind trashcans and bags.

'_Please… find me… help me…' _Naruto shook his head, looking around. He saw a huge trashcan that had big bags over it. Naruto walked to it and kicked the bags off the bags, lifting the cover.

Inside was a weak looking kitten with the biggest baby blue eyes Naruto have ever seen. It even had the purest of all white that has taken a shape of a heart right over her right eye, but her fur was the color of dirty orange. The eyes seem to shine with happiness before they closed from tiredness.

'_Oh… you've found me..._' the voice seem to sleep after that, because she was saying her last words slowly.

"Kiko! Over here!" Naruto picked up the weak kitten, calling out to the smallest ninja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Uchiha compound, everyone was at the living room, on the carpet, the grocery on the kitchen counter was forgotten…

"Poor thing…" Takara whisper, petting the head softly. Kiku, Tetsu and Kara was sitting next to the tail, watching it twitch once in a while.

"It's only a baby…" Konoka cooed, trying to flattening her fur which was poking out in every direction. The kitten rolled onto it's side, her head was resting on her right paw.

"No wonder no one could find it…" Naruto was muttering in the back, thinking deeply.

"We can't give the kitty back to the owner… she's hurt…" Kiko pulled Konoka's shirt, hoping they don't have to return the weak kitten.

"Wonder how she survived in that huge trashcan… it could have died…" Naruto muttered, no one saw the terrified look on Kiko's face.

"I'm home…" Sasuke head barely passed the door frame when he got tackled by a small bur.

"Sasu-nii-san! A kitty is dieing and we can't help it! I don't want the kitty to die!" Kiko hugged Sasuke, crying into his shirt. Sasuke looked at Konoka with a weird look that scream 'WTF?'.

"Kiko… come…" Konoka calmly called her sister and Kiko rushed into her arms, crying while looking helplessly at the kitten. She tried calming her down, reassuring her.

"You know what? This kitten can talk…" Naruto poked Takara, who just had a serious face.

"What? No way…" Takara crossed her arms, while Kiko was calming down, Sasuke sat next to Konoka, asking what has happen.

"We saw a 'lost kitten' poster… and we couldn't help but take it… then Naruto found it in the dump… and he said that she was gonna 'D-I-E'…" Konoka whisper the last part, now petting her sister's head.

"Naruto you dobe… making Kiko freak…"

"Shaddup Sasuke-teme…" Naruto roughly said, trying to replay the last words he heard in his head.

"We got to help her heal… then we will return it…"

"Sounds good… I'm sleeping here tonight…" Takara yawned, grabbed a pillow, and laid on the carpet, snuggling into a blanket that Naruto threw on her. Kiko crawl to her and plopped onto the pillow. Naruto jumped onto the couch, pulling another blanket with him.

"Naru-nii-san… why you wear orange?" Kiko asked and Naruto scratch his head.

Sasuke and Konoka went to the hallway, the foxes followed. "I know this is a weird time to ask… but…" Konoka sighed looking back into the living room where Naruto and Takara were kicking each other under the blanket, Kiko and Kiku cheering on.

"What is it Konoka?" Sasuke yawned and Konoka took a deep breath.

"Sasuke… I think Naruto should move in with us…" Konoka quickly breathe out, looking at Sasuke for an answer.

"Why?" Sasuke raised an eye brow, waiting for a good explanation from her.

"Naruto lives alone… we may not live here forever… for we may find a way home… and we might take it… so Naruto would keep you company… you guys are best friends… right?"

"No…"

"Deny all you want… you guys are best friends…" Konoka picked Tetsu up away from Kara and looked at Sasuke. "You're gonna miss his bright and hyper personality in the morning… we may lose Naruto... or each other… so it's best to enjoy these times…" she started walking to the living leaving Sasuke all to himself. She turns her head and smiles.

"At least think about it… it would really be nice to keep him here…" she left Sasuke in the hallway, getting ready to crash with her friends in the living room.

"Yip!" Sasuke looks down to find Kara, looking at him with big puppy eyes.

"You too huh? I shall think about it…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(CRASH! BAANG! BOOM! CRASH! YIP! MMM!)

"Whose there?" Naruto sat up half awake, looking around the dark living room, trying to find the source of the noise. He looked around the dark room, just to find that Takara was on him, Konoka and Sasuke were leaning next to each other, and Kiko was moving, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I got scared…"

"It's alright Kiko, just go to sleep…" Naruto plopped himself back onto the carpet, instantly falling asleep. Kiko smiled.

"Good night… Naruto…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have something to say…" Takara and Naruto stopped throwing bacon, Kiku and Tetsu stopped playing tug-a-war, Kara open her eye lazily, Kiko looked bored and Konoka had her hands in the air, she was earlier trying to catch the bacon her friends were throwing.

"What's up Sasuke?" Kiko asked, poking Kara awake.

"I have decided that Naruto… you may move into our compound…" Sasuke sighed, smirking when Naruto looked lost.

"Wha?" Naruto breathe, a smile was barely present, but it was still there. "I can move in here? Really! I don't believe it!" Naruto almost shouted, waking up the sleeping birds.

"Yes dobe… you can move in… Konoka wishes it… and the girls do most of the cleaning… so they mostly get to do what they like… and it's like you already moved here… eating all the food and having to go shopping…"

"Konoka…?" Naruto glared at Sasuke but smiled at Konoka.

"Yup! I know you didn't like going home because you… felt… alone…" Konoka smiled. Takara poked Kiko and the little girl looked up.

"Kiko… you okay? You look a bit tired…"

"Nightmare Takara… no worries…" Kiko smiled at Takara, while the older teen raised an eyebrow.

"Come on guys… let's go and see if we got a mission today…" Konoka grabbed the plates before anyone threw more food, leaved them soaking in the sink, grabbed the bentos and rushed everyone out, forcing Naruto out of the house without his orange jacket, leaving him only in his black tank top. They left a clone of Takara with the kitten, making her watch over the little one's healing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison, while Sasuke looked pissed, Takara looked like she was gonna die of boredom, Kiko was sitting under a nearby tree, and Konoka was staring out into the horizon, the foxes were on the river bank, looking for fishes.

"So sorry, I was playing with my dolphin-chan…"

"Kakashi-sensei… there is no ocean anywhere near Konoha…" Takara mumbled, hearing Sakura agree with her, hearing 'liar' from Naruto.

"Well… I have two squads now, so that means twice the work." Kakashi tried to reason them, his hands right in front of them, some sort of peace offering.

"What work?" Naruto said bluntly, and Kakashi sweated dropped under his gaze.

"We have no missions today, but I want you to spar, mostly Kiko, I want to see what she can do."

"Hai Kakashi… sensei." Kiko added sensei as a quick afterthought.

Kakashi scratch his chin, looking at everyone, back and forth. "Hmm… Takara and Naruto, Sakura and Kiko, Konoka and Sasuke shall watch." He finally decides, everyone nodded and the foxes clawed at his legs. "Kara, Kiku and Tetsu shall be used in your first spar girls. An anything-goes spar… good luck."

"Maybe…" Kiko looked at Sakura and smiled, but Sakura could tell it was empty. She shivered a bit, she remembers this feeling… that smile.

"Come here Kiku." Takara called out and looked at Naruto, smiling. "Good luck Uzumaki… you're gonna need it…" Naruto stuck his tongue out and his hand made a gesture that meant 'you're going down!'.

"Tetsu, come here…" Sasuke called Tetsu and the fox happily jumped into his arms, and somewhat 'purred' when Sasuke scratch under his chin.

Kakashi sat down next to Konoka and Sasuke, pulling out his book and opened it. "Begin…" (We will not go to Naruto's, Takara's and Kiku's battle, so sorry!). Konoka looked at her sensei and scooted more to Sasuke, her gazing eyes never landing on the book of naughtiness

"Kiko… are you ok—whoa!" Sakura barely dodged a kunai, followed by a series of shurikens', mostly hitting her squarely on her arms when she crossed them to protect herself.

"Kara!" Kiko threw her arms and pointed to Sakura, and instantly, an orange bur went straight to Sakura, before the pink hair girl could react. Kara sinks her teeth into Sakura's arm and she screamed.

Sakura whimpered but then reacts by throwing a shuriken, trying to pull Kara off at the same time. The fox just sink her teeth into the skin more, then ripped off a huge chunk. Kiko then jumped on Sakura, pining her to the ground, a kunai to her throat.

"So Sakura…" Kiko lean closer, two inches away from Sakura's face. "I win…" Kiko stood up, walking towards another tree, Kara tailing after her, leaving Sakura on the ground, amazed.

"Kiko… what is the matter with her?" Sasuke asked Konoka, who shrugged her shoulders. When Kiko turned a corner, Konoka saw that Kakashi never left his eye off of Kiko.

"Sensei… what's the matter?" Konoka asked and Kakashi just made his right eye make a circular angle.

"Nothing Konoka…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note:

Dear readers…

I wonder… did you notice something different about this story? Feel free to guess! It may take time to update soon… so please… don't rush me when I got hard classes… High school is okay… but it hurts!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the next chapter:

"Where is she?" Konoka looks around the house, while pulling at sleepy Naruto's pajama top, smiling when she saw his night cap, which was so cute.

"She said she is gonna train… why?" Naruto replies, rubbing his eyes. Konoka just sighs and knocks on Sasuke's door, waiting for her team mate to open the door.

"Naruto! When are you gonna-- oh… Konoka… what's the matter?" Sasuke had a cross face, showing that he was clearly expecting Naruto instead of Konoka in his door way, while Naruto was behind her, grinning.

"I can't find her…" Konoka muttered sadly, looking down at the carpet. Sasuke didn't understand who she was talking about.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, annoyed when Naruto pulled the sides of his mouth and stuck his tongue out, knowing clearly that Konoka is his shield and Sasuke won't hurt him with her right in front.

The door rattled and Takara stumbled out of her room, mumbled some sort of greetings, heading towards the bathroom. Sasuke understood now, about who Konoka was taking about.


	17. The missing mini ninja

"Yatta! I win!" Takara was jumping around, grinning and punching his fist into the air. Konoka clapped and Sasuke scoffed. Kiku was sitting on Takara's head, looking furious.

"Takara… how did you beat the dobe" Sasuke asked, looking at Kiku whose eyes seem to tell the story.

"I…" Takara stopped to rub the back of her neck, laughing in a nervous way. "I promise Naruto ramen if I win once… heh heh…" Konoka looked at her friend, groaning. She picked up a first aid kit and started walking to Sakura backwards, looking at Takara.

"Takara… don't do that…" Konoka turned and headed to the shocked Sakura. "Sakura… you okay?" Konoka took a wipe, carefully wiping around Sakura's new wound.

"Just surprised… ahh!" Sakura withdrew her arm, flinching at the pain. Konoka sighed, grabbing the arm, continuing her work. "Kiko… seems different… like she was mad or something… or sad…" Sakura whispered, catching Konoka's attention.

"Sad?" Konoka bit the bandage, making it just the right amount, wrapping Sakura's arm.

"Yeah…" Sakura frown. '_Cha! We gonna kill that girl for ruining my skin!_' inner Sakura shouted, tending to her own wound.

"There! All done!" Konoka smiled, packing up all the contents she used, heading back to her spot next to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Konoka… have you noticed that Kiko is acting a bit different today?" Kakashi asked, Konoka thought while Sasuke looked a bit annoyed.

"Well… yeah… she gets grumpy when woken up… and Naruto was bugging Sasuke in the morning… again… and she was tired looking at the table…" Konoka laugh nervously, but stopped as soon as she started, looking at Kiko's direction.

"Kakashi-sensei… I'm sorry I didn't fight back at all…"

"No worries Sakura… just rest while you watch the _real _fight of Naruto and Takara, while Sasuke tries Konoka…" Naruto laugh nervously and Takara grabbed her stomach, while Naruto copied her, they never ate breakfast because of all the fast flying food war.

"Ne… Kakashi-sensei… after a break?" Takara asked, frowning slightly when he smiled and shook his had 'no'.

"I'm going to spar with Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei… I won't have a chance… especially in an everything-goes battle…" Konoka sighed, laughing in a nervous way. Sasuke stood up, dusting himself.

"Just try it Konoka…" Kakashi told her, returning to his book. Konoka sighed, looking at Sasuke who was in front of her, his hand held out for her to grab.

"I'll go somewhat easy on you Konoka…" Sasuke told her, Konoka grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Takara hooked onto Naruto's tank top, having to be dragged back to the field, getting ready to spar with him.

"Taijutsu with kunai?" Konoka asked, getting a nod from Sasuke. They both took out two kunai, getting into battle position. "Tetsu… you wait there." A weak whimper came from Tetsu, wrapping himself with his tail, sulking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Not getting away from me this time Uzumaki…" Takara grinned, Kiku seem to grin a sly fox grin. Naruto threw a kunai and Takara dodged it, putting her finger through the hole on the handle, clutching it. "Your call of what type of battle you want." Takara threw back his kunai, her grin growing.

"Taijutsu… pure Taijutsu…" Naruto tried catching the kunai but missed, letting it hit the tree right behind him. He pulled it out, putting it back into his pouch. Without any warning, he charged at Takara, right in front of her. Takara freaked out, only Naruto would think of going head on.

Takara dodge his punch, then another and another. Naruto was quick and all she could do was duck. When Naruto actually brush his fist against her left arm, losing balance, she lifted her arm, elbowing that back of his head. When Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his head, Takara jumped back, groaning while holding her elbow.

"Aghh!" they both shouted, Naruto rolling on the ground, still clutching his head which had a new splitting headache, while Takara was bending over, clutching her elbow like it was going to fall off.

"That was… interesting…" Sasuke muttered, glazing at Naruto and Takara, while Konoka was on the ground near him, panting. Konoka threw her kunai, cutting a strand of Sasuke's hair. She swung her leg, kicking the back of Sasuke's knee, bringing him down. Konoka then flipped onto Sasuke, a kunai in hand, place nearby his throat.

"Please don't take your eyes off your target…" Konoka smiled. Sasuke was surprise, he didn't feel Konoka's chakra move, she somehow made it hide somewhere in her body. Sasuke sat up, carefully avoiding the kunai. Watching Konoka put her kunai away, she got off of Sasuke. She then ran to her spot, cradling a still sulking Tetsu.

"That took a while…" Kakashi noted, looking at Konoka's barely visible cuts. She pulled out her kit again, wiping her own wounds.

"Here Konoka… I'll help you!" Sakura jumped from the low branch, heading to help Konoka, but she stopped when she saw her shaking her head.

"I'm fine…" Konoka muttered. "Sasuke… do you want me to help you? I gave you a nasty wound…" Sasuke nodded and sat next to Konoka. Tetsu ran to Sakura, licking her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heh heh… you can never beat an Uzumaki…" Naruto breathed out, looking at Takara who was on the ground, panting. They once fought 5 minutes straight, dodging each other's punches and kicks while trying to land a blow on each other.

"Nani? I can and I will… Uzumaki…" Takara smiled, which made Naruto smile. She stood up, posing like Lee, maybe, just maybe. She made her hand gesture for Naruto to bring it. He ran to her, at last minute, she dodge down, then spin, knocking Naruto's legs down, sending him spinning to a tree and slam against it.

"Naruto?" Takara cringed, that 'smack' sound didn't sound good. She ran to Naruto, only to be tackled to the ground by the blond ninja, blood dripping onto her cheek.

"Heh…" Naruto was frowning, Takara felt a bit worried, and fear almost struck her. "That hurt Takara!" Naruto shouted, pointing to his head.

"Heh… sorry Naruto-kun…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the day was slowly coming to an end, Sakura was getting better as they were all packing up. Kiko appear, again, this time with a basket full of berries.

"Here Sakura… please forgive Kara…" Kiko place it near Sakura's feet and stood next to Naruto, holding onto the back of his tank top. "Naruto… hold Kara for me?" Kiko held Kara to Naruto. He nodded, taking the small fox into his arms, feeling her fur was rougher than usual.

"Good sparing today guys… come here 7am tomorrow again, and please." Kakashi looked at Kiko whose face didn't change under his gaze. "Don't kill each other…" Kakashi waved, disappearing from view.

"Take care of dolphin-chan!" Takara shouted, laughing afterwards. She turns her gaze to Sakura, eyeing her wound and her bag. "Sakura… want us to walk you home?" Takara offered.

"Oh… no… it's alright Takara. I can get home myself." Sakura waved, running in her direction of her house.

"Well… Naruto lives with us…" Konoka started, looking at Sakura who turned a corner, waving at them again.

"So let's move out!" Naruto shouted, standing straight in line, Takara standing tall.

"Left! Left! Left, right left!" Takara chanted, Naruto following along. Pretty soon, Naruto, Takara, Konoka, Tetsu and Kiku were all marching, laughing when Konoka slid on a rock. Naruto was still laughing when he helped her up, seeing the grin on Konoka's face growing and a blush was becoming visible on the girls face, Naruto just laughed some more.

Sasuke, who was with Kiko and watching all the fun they were having, smiled softly. A thought crossed his mind. "Okay soldiers! We sleep tonight and head out at 7am! Do you copy?"

"Sir yes, sir!" they stopped, waiting for Sasuke to pass before saluting to him and continuing marching right behind him, Kiko watching with mild interest as she walk right next to Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Near the wee early hours in the morning.

Kiko sat up, her gaze looking around the dark living room. They all were crashing in the living room again, the kitten was doing better.

"Meow…" Kiko looks below her, seeing the kitten was rubbing against her arm. Kiko picked it up, looking at the kitten, when she felt a lump next to her move.

"K-Kiko?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes. Kiko stood up, placing the kitten in the box and grabbed Kara.

"Naruto… I'm going to train… tell Konoka that I'm training…" Kiko whispered, grabbing her pouch and walked out of the living room. She opened the door, slowly closing it, making a low squeaking sound. Naruto looked at the time and it read 3am in the freaking morning!

"Okay… Kiko…" Naruto replied, falling backwards, hitting Takara right in the middle of her stomach, hearing a 'ouch' and groaning. Naruto chuckled, falling instantly back to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konoka was walking around the house, a sleepy Tetsu perch on her head. Konoka was worrying, heading back, she was wondering about her sister, and what they were going to have for breakfast.

"Where is she?" Konoka looks around the hallway, while pulling at sleepy Naruto's pajama top, smiling when she saw his night cap, which was so cute.

"She said she is gonna train… why?" Naruto replies, rubbing his eyes. Konoka just sighs and knocks on Sasuke's door, waiting for her team mate to open the door.

"Naruto! When are you gonna-- oh… Konoka… what's the matter?" Sasuke had a cross face, showing that he was clearly expecting Naruto instead of Konoka in his door way, while Naruto was behind her, grinning.

"I can't find her…" Konoka muttered sadly, looking down at the carpet. Sasuke didn't understand who she was talking about.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, annoyed when Naruto pulled the sides of his mouth and stuck his tongue out, knowing clearly that Konoka is his shield and Sasuke won't hurt him with her right in front.

The door rattled and Takara stumbled out of her room, mumbled some sort of greetings, heading towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Sasuke understood now, about who Konoka was taking about.

"Where ever Kiko is… I bet Tetsu and Kiku can find…" Sasuke reassured her, making Konoka calm down a bit. Sasuke started walking down the hall.

"Kiko has never left the house without telling me…" Konoka bit her lip, following the leading Naruto, finding herself in the kitchen.

"I'll cook, you rest Konoka… Naruto… stay far away from the kitchen while I'm cooking…" Sasuke threaten, taking out his knife, cutting board, a few vegetables and meat.

"Come on Konoka… lets go check the kitten…" Naruto pulled a still worried Konoka, who seem close to tears.

"O-okay…" Konoka nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is your name little one?" Naruto smiled while Konoka played with the kitten, lifting it over her head. When she brought it close to her face, she kissed it softly on the nose. Tetsu made a sound that sounded like a scoff and turned away.

"It's Naruto the mighty!" Naruto passed his voice to the kitten. Konoka wide-eyed and looked at the kitten.

"Naruto the mighty?" Konoka question, looking at the blonde who was whistling and looking away. "Naruto…" Naruto looked at her, grinning.

"Well whatdaya know?" Naruto dodge a playful punch from the black bang girl.

"The kitten is a GIRL Naruto! Next time try a girl name!" Konoka laughed, making Naruto's grin wider. Tetsu perked its ears, jumping off Konoka's head, running in the hall.

"Well someone is feeling better…" the two blondes turned around to find Sasuke holding a stirring spoon in his left hand while holding Tetsu with his right arm, and a bored Takara who was holding on to Kiku in her arms.

"Let's eat breakfast and then find Kiko… she will come…" Takara rubbed her eyes, yawning.

Konoka looked at Sasuke, remembering her sister. "Sure…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now what did Kiko say again…" Sasuke looked at Naruto in a bored but concern manner. The four older ninjas were having a meeting, a serious one. They either had their arms crossed or laced together, their chin resting on said fingers. Even the boy foxes were sitting in an obedient way, listening into the conversation. "Naruto?"

"Naruto… I'm going to train… tell Konoka. Anything weird with that?" Naruto looked at Konoka. Konoka shook her head, sighing.

"She's been different lately… anyone noticed anything wrong? The way she walks, fights, run, talk?" Konoka asked, after a few seconds, Sasuke picked up his head like lighting struck him.

"Doesn't she usually say 'Naru-nii-san' or 'Kono-onee-chan'? I know she's been recently been using our names, or bits of it. Didn't she call Naruto 'Naruto'? Not Naru-nii-san?"

"Sasuke, you're right!" Takara slapped her hands on the table, causing a drink to fall, spilling orange juice on the ground. "How'd you know!" Takara asked, forgetting the drink.

"I remember that day you guys found the kitten, as soon as I walked into the house, Kiko tackled me. She was crying, telling me 'Sasu-nii-san, I don't want the kitty to die.' then Konoka called her away. Tackling someone and crying 'Sasu-nii-san' into their shirt is not forgettable Naruto…" Sasuke explained, smirking when Naruto looked away in raged, eyebrow twitching.

"Well… we have to track her down. Someone is pretending to be her… but why?"

"Let's ask Kakashi-sensei if he seen Kiko around." Takara suggested.

"Kara's fur did feel rougher that one time I held her." Naruto whispered to Konoka, and she looked at Tetsu, motioning him to come. She scooped Tetsu up, looking at his eyes.

"It's usual… let's go…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto was banging on Kakashi's door, which was threatening to fall off the hinges soon if no one answers it.

"Naruto! Stop!" Takara motion Naruto to scoot to the side while she went to the door, turning the door knob, thus creating the door to fall inside. Takara flinched, Konoka twitched when the door slam on the ground, Naruto stared and Sasuke sighed.

"Takara…" Sasuke sighed again, looking at her in a serious way.

"Naruto did it!" Takara pointed to Naruto, dodging his punch. Konoka sighed, holding both of the foxes was a little problem.

"Nani! What do you mean I did it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Takara who backed into the house.

"You were the one beating the door like there was no tomorrow!" Takara shouted back, jabbing into Naruto chest with every word.

"You touched it last!" Konoka and Sasuke took the time to stop listening to their argument, heading inside the house, leaving the fighting duo outside.

"Kakashi-sensei? We have something to ask you!" Konoka shouted into the silent and eerie house. The couch had towels and masks on it. Dog food was litter on the floor. At least the dishes looked a bit clean, but a closer look, seeing a genjutsu covering the germ covered plates.

"Eek!" Konoka shrieked, covering her eyes, doing a complete 90 degree spin, her back to the couch.

"Konoka?" Sasuke glanced at the couch again, seeing nothing wrong. Sasuke took a closer look, thus getting a nose bleed in return. "Porno books?" Sasuke breathe, catching the attention of Naruto and Takara. They both had a serious face, walking in and picked up a book. After a while Naruto had a nose bleed and Takara was blushing.

Takara thrust the book that Naruto and her was looking at, making a disgusting face. "Oh god… Kakashi-sensei is a pervert! A hentai!" Takara shrieked just like Konoka did, slapping the book out of Naruto's hand. "I can't believe you were still reading that!" Takara scold Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't here…"

"Well… we need someone that can help us…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"STOP!"

"HINATA-SAMA!" Hinata head jerked up, peeking outside of her house, she saw Takara running really quickly, with a whole bunch of Hyugas behind her.

"Takara-chan?" Hinata stuttered, her eyes widening when Takara locked eyes with her and was running full speed to her. "Takara-chan!" Hinata gasped, seeing white but worried eyes begging the others to stop chasing her.

"Hinata-sama! That Hyuga is going to attack Hinata-sama!" the Hyugas increased their speed, causing Takara to shout even more.

"You bozos! I'm not attacking! Why did I get out of bed! Why did I eat Kiko's bacon? Why did I glance at that book! Why did I promise Naruto free ramen?" Takara started shouting nonsense until she hit something hard. Strong arms.

"She is not going to attack Hinata-sama… she is simply going to ask her something…" Takara looked up to find lightly colored violet eyes looking at the other Hyugas, and then looking at Takara, surprise. "Lady Takara… you have Hyuga eyes?"

"Explain… later…" Takara gasped, breathing in and out in harsh short breaths. "Need… Hinata-samas… help…"

"Get her some milk tea." Hinata exited her house, giving a light order to the other Hyugas. They bowed and left them. Hinata then went to Takara, pulling her into her home with Neji behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hinata-sama… Konoka has a little sister as you all know that…" Hinata and Neji nodded. "Well… she has gone missing. Konoka is devastated… even though she doesn't show it. As her best friend and twin sister, I'm asking for your eyes to please help us find the missing six year old shinobi." Takara bowed, tucking something into her pocket.

"Takara-chan! You don't have to get all formal on me." Hinata waved her hand, looking embarrassed. "Well… I do miss Kiko… I haven't seen her in a while…" Takara then looked up with big puppy eyes, her hands laced together. "I would love to help."

"Fure! I did it!" Takara suddenly jumped up, starting to dance to invisible tunes. Hinata giggled while Neji smirk, thinking that Takara was interesting. Takara stopped when she heard other people come in, quickly said some greetings while placing her drink on the table. Then as quickly as they came, they left.

"OH gosh! Milk tea!" Takara sat down, sipping at her drink in a happy matter.

"Now what I would like to know is about your eyes lady Takara…" Takara open one eye, which was light violet. When they took a closer look, they saw that she was worried.

"What about them Neji?" the blue hair shinobi asked, taking her time on her drink.

"Where did you get them?" Takara almost spit out her drink.

"I was born with them?" Neji looked at her in a questionable matter and Takara sighed in defeat. "I don't know… I some how got them when I was in a big mission with the team. It just sorta appeared." Takara closed her eyes. "If you're thinking that I can use these eyes to find Kiko… that is not going to happen. I can't really use them good."

"Takara-chan, would you like some lesson some time?" Hinata offered, not prepared for her friend to explode.

"Would I ever!" Takara shouted, standing up, grinning. Her drink was flying everywhere but Takara didn't care, she was too busy dancing again.

"Another question lady Takara…" Neji spoke out loud, catching the beginner Hyuga's attention. Takara happily sat down.

"Shoot." Takara quickly replied without thinking.

"Huh?" Hinata and Neji asked, not understanding that word.

"Err… ask away!"

"When you were going all formal on Hinata-sama… those words, you read that on paper… didn't you?" Neji asked and Takara freaked. Takara shook her head quickly, making Neji sigh. He reached over into Takara's pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, smirking.

"That's my bill for ramen!" Takara quickly said, hiding her embarrassment. Neji nodded his head, mouthing 'sure', not believing her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What if I never see her again!" Konoka almost wailed, hugging Kiko's doll/bag she kept at home.

"Your drink is served!" Takara announced, holding a warm cup of milk tea, entering a dark living room. "Gosh… it looked like someone died in here!" Takara turned on the light, making Konoka jumped at the sudden brightness.

"Takara… do something entertaining…" Konoka slumped into the couch, looking bored and depressed.

"What I gotta do? Dress in a maid costume?" Takara asked flatly, knowing Konoka, this was her sad side, and Takara is the only one to witness it.

"You do look nice in it… just throw in a neko ear and tail and boys will go nuts over you…"

"Not a bad idea for a Halloween outfit…" Takara said out loud, grinning at the thought of her looking like that. "When you get better, we will find Kiko…"

"Lets go!" Konoka shouted, pointing to no one in particular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"KIKO!" Hinata founded Kiko. Konoka's ears perked up and they ran. Naruto and Sasuke were taking a break at home, while Kiku watched over them to make sure that they don't break the house.

When they entered the clearing, Konoka burst out of the bushes, smiling when she saw her sister having fun. "Kiko! Where have you've been?" Konoka looked a little and saw Tenten opening a basket, waving at the small search party.

"With Tenten! We had a sleepover! We played games! She even gave me a milk shake!"

"Who said that you can go to Tenten's house?" Takara asked, tumbling into Konoka when she suddenly stopped.

"She did!" Kiko exclaim, pointing at her sister.

"Huh?" Konoka asked, lost.

"Kono-onee-chan said that I could go at night and took me to Tenten's house. Then you left me without a hug!" Kiko crossed her arms, looking serious, but then she smiled. "Thanks for letting me sleep over Kono-onee-chan!"

"Come join us!" Tenten held out a plate filled with all kinds of delicious cookies, sparking Takara's interest. Takara was at Tenten's side in a second, taking only seconds to pick a nice butter cookie.

"Okay… thanks for watching over her Tenten!" Takara exclaim, chewing on the cookie, looking content. Konoka heaved a sigh, sitting down, nudging Takara in the rubs while she grabbed the same cookie.

"It was enjoyable!" Kiko gave Kara a bite of her cake before taking a bite herself.

"Anytime!" Tenten smiled beaming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gosh… that girl is a handful!" Tenten was looking around the house, which was a complete mess. Kiko was earlier running around with Lee, knocking things over without a care in the world, singing that dang 'Barbie girl' song again.

"Have to start cleaning before my parents get home…" Tenten then remembered when they cook. "That girl makes great cookies… I wonder who she learned from…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jase: Nah-hah! No more for the readers! Jase sighing out!

Bara: Bored… bored… bored… was sick so I finish the ending… stinker! really sick but I hope I get to go to school… or I'm gonna fail P.E, and NO ONE WANTS TO FAIL P.E with my teacher, heh heh…


	18. Happy Halloween part 1

Bara: Ackk! It's late!

Jase: Sorry!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Kiko shouted, jumping on Naruto's bed, screaming on the top of her lungs. Naruto opens one of his eyes and pick his head up a bit, seeing Kara in Kiko's hand, jumping on his bed, giggling, her messy hair flying behind her.

When Naruto grumbled and let his head fall back into the over stuffed pillow, trying his best to drown out the little girl's voice. Kiko stopped jumping, falling unto Naruto's stomach.

"Naru-nii-san… I said 'Happy Halloween'… won't you say it to me also?" Kiko asked, tapping her hand on Naruto's cap, frowning. She then pokes her own cheek. "If you say 'Happy Halloween' to me, I might share my candy!" Kiko then suddenly smile, now poking Naruto's cheek.

"Happy Hellawin…" Naruto mumbled, tickling Kiko. Kiko screams, laughing and rolling off of Naruto so the blonde could sit up and rub his eyes.

"Naru-nii-san! It's 'Happy Halloween'! Not Hellow… halla… that word you just said." Kiko finish in a lame manner.

"What the heck is 'Halloween' anyway?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. Kiko collapse onto the bed, not believing what she had just heard. Kiko sat up on his pillow, eyeing Kara, both of them was having a silence conversation.

"We have to call Taka-onee-chan…" Kara nodded her head in approval. Kiko then pulled out a cookie and was munching on it, while making a high pitch bird chirp.

Moments later, the door swung open, reveling a grinning Takara with her arms cross. "What is it this time Kiko?" Takara's eyes widen, eyeing the object in Kiko's hand. "Oh sweet Kami! Is that a cookie?!" Takara asked.

"Taka-onee-chan! Naru-nii-san doesn't know what Halloween is!" Kiko told Takara, pointing at Naruto. Takara gasped, covering her mouth in a dramatic matter, then collapse dramatically onto the bed. She then rustling his messy locks.

"Naruto doesn't know what Halloween is? I think you need to call 911 Kiko…" Takara fell on the bed, her eyes closed; she looked like she was in a peaceful slumber that only the dead should be in.

"What's the number?! Taka-onee-chan! Please don't die on me!!" Kiko wailed, hugging Takara's body, crying. "Don't dieeeeeee! I don't have the phone number!!"

"What is going on?" Kiko looked at the door to find Sasuke leaning on the door, with Konoka behind him in an apron, holding Tetsu and Kiku trailing after them. Konoka sighed when she saw Takara's body.

"Naruto doesn't know what Halloween is!" Takara sprang up from the dead, making Sasuke jump a little. He didn't feel her chakra or her soul so he thought she was really dead. Konoka cover her mouth, but Takara saw her mouthed 'no way' before it was hidden from view.

"Konoka! Tell me what Halloween is! I wanna know!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms. "They wouldn't tell!"

"Halloween?" Sasuke questioned, looking at Konoka who was still in shock. Konoka was still thinking how to explain the holiday that the characters didn't seem to know. All eyes were on Konoka, except Kiku, who was chewing on bacon.

"Is that bacon?!" Takara and Kiko asked, eyeing the piece of meat in the foxes' mouth. Kiku understood and took that time to run.

"We need a meeting…" Konoka told everyone, but was too late when Takara and Kiko ran after Kiku down the hall. "GUYS! WE NEED A MEETING!!" Konoka shouted, deciding last minute to run after them. This is how most of the morning was spent, but in an hour, they finally got into the living room, to start their meeting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-' -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting at the living room, either cross legged or sitting on their feet, the five shinobi were about to discuss about-

"What the heck is 'Halloween?!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms again. Err… that…

Kiko was happily sucking on a lollipop, Kara chewing on bacon on her owner's head. Takara accidentally swallow her gum and started making a disgusted face. Konoka bit into her lollipop, watching Naruto.

"Before Konoka explains 'Halloween'… you mean to tell me that Konoha never celebrate Halloween before?!" Takara asked, while Konoka looked outside, watching some people raking outside the clan's front yard. Naruto shook his head while Sasuke follow his actions. Konoka and Takara looked at each other, grinning.

"Kiko… explain…" Takara instructed and Kiko obeyed.

"Halloween is a once a year holiday that kids go outside after dark, knocking at everyone's door, asking for candy! They say that kids do that once a year to warn off evil spirits by dressing up in scary costumes. I do Halloween for the candy while Konoka and Takara go to a huge party!" Kiko took a deep breath, grinning.

"You go to people's door saying 'trick-or-treat'. You either get candy or none. If you don't, you can play a trick on them! Like egging a house…" Konoka explained a bit before Takara took over.

"Or throwing toilet paper on houses… and the parties we go to has a prize for best Halloween costume! Kiko won last year…"

"Halloween… candy… parties…" Sasuke started thinking about this all, mostly about the party.

"Sounds like my kinda holiday!" Naruto announced, grinning at the thought of egging the Hokage's house. Then thoughts of ninjas running after him filled his mind and his grin grew bigger.

Konoka and Takara frowned, Kiko didn't understand something. "Kiko?" Takara called out to the excited little girl, who happily answered back. Takara couldn't break the little girl's heart so she turns to Konoka. Konoka then freaked. She had to tell Kiko?! She rather be a worm than tell her sister the bad news. Takara pointed to Konoka and then back to Kiko, who was looking at them in a questionable manner.

"Err… Kiko?" Konoka hesitated.

"Hai!" Kiko answered, stars sparkling in her eyes.

"If Konoha doesn't know what Halloween is… I don't think you can trick-or-treat…" Konoka then hide behind Takara who hide behind Sasuke, letting the two boys out for the unprepared up coming attack.

"Whut?! Nani? Nande? Naze?! Honto?! Sonna! Wakaranai! Demo…demo… kitto?! Chotto matte!" Kiko started crying, big tears falling down her face. Sasuke freaked and backed up while Naruto was worried about the little girl. The foxes were huddled in a corner, trembling.

"Onegai… sonna…" Kiko cried harder. She screamed and shouted, kicking and crying. This scene would make any person feel a sad tug in their hearts. "No fair! I-I was l-looking forward to this!!" Kiko cried into her arms, her head on the table.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun can throw a party? With lots of people and… candy! Lots and lots of candy!" Kiko looked up, calming down a bit. Takara sighed, it was working.

"Would there be cookies?" Kiko asked in a small whimper, whipping her tears. Konoka nodded and Kiko smiled. Kara jumped into her lap and started licking her tears.

"Well… we must get prepare for the party tonight…" Konoka sighed, Takara's plan had saved them, but now they have a party to throw.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted, punching the air with extreme excitement written on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-' -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Part one: costumes! Since I bet no store will be selling those, I guess I have to make them." Konoka said with a sigh, bringing out Sasuke's mother old sewing machine. "But because of that, I have to trust you with everything else…" Konoka held out a list to Naruto, Sasuke and Takara.

Kiko was playing with her old Pikachu bag, throwing it in the air and giggling. "I'm gonna let Kiko stay with me for today."

"What's the jobs?" Takara took a peek at the piece of paper in Sasuke's hands, seeing a lot of food to be paid for and a list of things.

"Shopping for food, would be Takara. Looking for party stuff, would be Sasuke. Shouting all about the party at 7pm to all our friends, would be Naruto's job." Konoka open her fox purse, digging around for some money. She gave half to Sasuke and Takara, telling them both that she would really need the leftovers.

"Naruto, make sure you tell our friends to dress up, it's a costume party."

"Who do I tell about the party to?" Naruto asked, almost jumping in excitement. Konoka handed him another list filled with people's names.

"Takara, buy good but cheap sake for the Hokage and sensei… if they come. Sasuke, I need you to come home quickly so we can get the house decoration started. Naruto… don't tell the whole village. When you get home, I need you so I can make you costume, size, length, all that jazz."

"Don't forget my drink! I like lemonade." Kiko giggled to Takara, hugging Naruto 'bye'.

"Strawberry milk tea for me Takara!" Konoka winked at her friend before heading into the old clothes room for some material. Takara then open her list to its fullest extend, her eyes popping out and her jaw fell to the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me!" there was about a hundred things to get! Kiko then hugs Takara, mentioning her drink once again.

"Oh! Kara likes lemonade too! And don't forget the pumpkin!" Takara mentally cried while Kiko mentions these things, giving Sasuke a hug before they all left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We now go to Naruto…

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted happily, thinking how he liked the word so he would stick to it. He stopped right in the middle of the street, looking at the list that Konoka gave him. Naruto then scratch his head, his eyes dropping at the sight of the names. He looked up to the first house.

Nara's residence.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, had heard about Shikamaru's mother's temperature and has learned to fear it. Naruto took one brave step closer to the house, and knocked on the door. He heard some shouting and then flinch when the door open, but it was only Shikamaru.

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his cheek with a red hand mark that was slightly visible.

"Nani? What do you mean what?! It's like you don't enjoy seeing me Shikamaru!" Naruto crossed his arms, pouting, when Shikamaru expression scream 'what?!' Naruto continue.

"Don't you know what day it is?!" Naruto hollered, beaming at the young Nara.

"October 30, why?"

"Ever heard of Halloween?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We still stalk… err… follow Naruto, who is now with Shikamaru…

"Oi! Kiba!!" when Naruto didn't see Kiba go to his window, Naruto picked up a nearby rock, chucking it at it's target. When it made a big cracking sound, Naruto stood their proudly, grinning.

"Naruto you baka!" Kiba shouted instantly, sticking his head out of his broken window. "What do you want on a weekend?!" Kiba was fuming, hot air escaping his head. He then noticed Shikamaru, who was standing next to Naruto, waving lazily.

"Ever heard of Halloween?" Naruto's mischievous grin grew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Takara…

"I'm home Konoka!" Takara dropped a lot of bags, thanking some boys who helped her carry it home. When they didn't leave, Takara gave out a growl, giving them a tip before she slams the door in their face.

"How's my sister doing?" Takara called out, messing up Kiko's hair when she came running to greet her. Takara then pulled out Kiko's drink just when Kara was running around the corner.

"Hi Taka-onee-chan!" Kiko tackled Takara, happily taking her drink, turned around, and ran back to Konoka, making airplane sounds while Kara was running after her. Takara looked around, seeing some decorations were hanged already. Some were mostly black with orange and yellow thrown into the mix once in a while.

"Takara?" Takara looked to her right to find Konoka holding a pin cushion with pins and measuring tape in her mouth, and Sasuke behind her, smirking.

"I'm just done with my costume, what took you so long?"

"It was a long line Sasuke! Hey Konoka, catch." Takara toss Konoka her tea. Konoka caught it, thanking her friend before finishing it in a few seconds.

"Thanks. Anyway, while Sasuke puts the rest of the decoration up, I'm going to do your costume Takara! Come with me!" Konoka then grabbed Takara, dragging her into the bedroom where no one could see what she was going to be for Halloween.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto's turn…

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted happily again, shaking his fist in a circle on either side of him, running around Konoha. He stopped right in the middle of the street, looking at the list that Konoka gave him again, grinning at all the people he told so far.

"Okay… last stop… the Hokage's houses…" Naruto grinned. Konoka didn't say that he can wreak some havoc before the party.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One hour later…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto crackled at the now dark blue hair Tsunade who was chasing him down the streets of Konoha, with a long hair pink hair man, his beard resemble the headmaster in Harry Potter, running closely behind Tsunade.

"HAHAHA! YOU SUCKERS WON'T CATCH ME!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at the house with everyone else but Naruto…

"Sake… water, Halloween punch, Halloween treats, chips, candy corn, cookies, lollipops, chocolate drinks, more chips, Halloween cupcakes, Chao treats, Harvest moon type berry jam, Sora's head cupcake, annnnnd some other types of snacks… Takara… I think you've out done yourself." Konoka grinned, looking at the table.

"And its only 2 o'clock! So you need to rest a bit while I go feed the foxes and crave the pumpkins with Kiko!" Takara started walking to the kitchen, the foxes and Kiko following her.

"But I still need to do-" Konoka was ready to whine or complain a bit, until she felt bloodlust and a sinister laughing outside. The door slam and Naruto pasted by, saying a quick 'hi' from what Konoka heard. She was going to ask, but she heard the door being pound to death.

Konoka ran to the door, shouting 'I'm coming! Naruto-kun! What did you do?' when the door swing open, the now blue hair fifth Hokage was steaming, while the pink hair third was trying to catch his breath.

"Konnichiwa Tsunade-sama and Sarutobi-sama. Please come in… but don't kill Naruto." Konoka tried her best not to laugh, but her insides were killing her. Konoka lead them to the living room, which Sasuke was still decorating. "Sasuke… we have special guests…" Sasuke turned around to find the Hokages. Immediately Sasuke held in his laugh in, but he couldn't help showing a smirk.

"Itchimaru, Uchiha… can you explain why Naruto was at our home?" Tsunade asked, looking around the room in amazement.

"Telling people about Halloween is Naruto's job…" Konoka complained only a tiny bit, a loathing face was directed over her shoulder down the hall to where Naruto's room was, a sign hanging.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A quick part on what Kiko was saying at one point of the story:

"_Whut?! Nani? Nande? Naze?! Honto?! Sonna! Wakaranai! Demo…demo… kitto?! Chotto matte!" Kiko started crying, big tears falling down her face. Sasuke freaked and backed up while Naruto was worried about the little girl. The foxes were huddled in a corner, trembling._

"_Onegai… sonna…" Kiko cried harder._

_Decoding: "Whut?! What? Why? How?! Really?! It can't be! I don't understand! But…but… for sure?! Wait a minute!" Kiko started crying, big tears falling down her face. Sasuke freaked and backed up while Naruto was worried about the little girl. The foxes were huddled in a corner, trembling._

"_Onegai… No way…" Kiko cried harder._

Yup! It's the end! I know it's long and all… but I don't want to make a very long chapter that might take forever to finish, when I can make them short, even I can read it twice… without getting bored…

If there are any mistakes, please tell me where, by email, and I shall fix it… I might put your name somewhere to show that you helped!

have a nice day!


	19. Happy Halloween part 2

Bk: Sorry it's late… I'm having one hell of a hard time in Geometry!

I, Bara-ko, does not own these wonderful characters. I know it sucks, but if I did, the story would suck, the drawings will looked messed up, and… their life would be better than that… giving Gaara's life a way different point of view in the world.

Ps: If you need help on the costumes, there is a guide all the way on the bottom!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kiko opened the door to find Hinata dressed as a cat with ears and a tail, with Neji behind her, dressed as a samurai, complete with an robe and a sword, smirking. "Happy Halloween Hinata-chan! Neji-kun!" Kiko squealed.

"Happy Halloween Kiko!" Hinata caught Kiko when the little girl jumped into her arms. Kiko was dressed as a tiger, complete with real stripe ears and a tail that moves.

"Happy Halloween Kiko…" Neji was surprise when Kiko jumped into his arms, so he returned the little girls hug.

"Come in! The party has just started!" Kiko pulled Hinata's hand, making the violet hair girl squeak and stumbled after the girl. Neji walked briskly after them, looking at the decorations of pumpkins with mouth and evil smiles, black cats everywhere, graves and even a skeleton was hanging on the wall.

"Boo!" Takara the angel appeared out of no where, frowning when Neji showed no emotion of surprise or fear. "Neji, you were supposed to shout or something…" Takara sighed, then looked at Hinata to find her against the wall, her hand to the chest, breathing heavily, her eyes widen in fear. "Oops… sorry Hinata-sama…"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Happy Halloween Hinata-chan! Neji-kun!" Konoka shouted over the loud punk music, serving drinks to Kiba the wolf and Shino who was in a black suit; his hair was pushed back by gel, then advance to the mini group at the entrance of the living room. Konoka, the devil server, held out her plate, offering drinks. They both decline so Konoka shrugged her shoulders, trying to slip her way to the food table were Choji the alien was snacking on Takara's Chao treats, placing the drinks down.

"How are the treats Choji?" Konoka asked, grinning when Choji gave two thumbs up.

"Happy Halloween K-Kiba, Shino…" Hinata stuttered, blushing when Kiba grinned and Shino nodded his head. Akamaru then barked, catching Hinata's attention. "Happy Halloween Akamaru…" Hinata petted the puppy, making the dogs thumping tail hit Kiba's head.

Takara looked at the dance floor, where Tenten, Ino, Sakura and even Shikamaru (against his will) were having a fun time dancing. The DJ was having a fun time, her head bobbing to the music while flipping through all the CDs Konoka and Takara had. Takara and Kiko popped right next to Hinata, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Takara and Kiko started swinging their hips, laughing when Hinata looked too embarrassed to even shake her foot, was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura the bunny (has ears, the fluffy tail, and a nice pink shirt and shorts to go with it) asked Tenten and the magician (had a hat, wand, and even a star right under her left eye) shrugged her shoulders, grinning with the look of disappointment on the girls face.

"Lighten up Sakura, it's a party. A Halloween party to boot! He will come up eventually." Tenten smiled when Sakura's smile reappear, and the pink hair konoichi then continue dancing.

"Ne… Sasu-nii-san… hurry!" Kiko whined frowning while Kara the bat licked her head, making the small smile reappear. "But Kara… Sasu-nii-san looks cool! I wanna see him again!"

"What's Sasuke for Halloween?" Ino asked, looking around while spinning Kiko around. Kara lifted her head and jumped out of Kiko's arms, running out of the room.

"He's a-!"

"Look!" Tenten pointed to the door way and saw a white vampire in a pure black coat look at them, his pale skin looked unreal against some blood that was on his chin, stroking Tetsu in his arms.

"It's a fox!" everyone once again turned to look at the other door to find something run into the middle of the room on all fours, something that had fox ears, blonde hair, and a black cloak. When he stood up, his face was looking down, a sense of mystery surrounded him as he looked up, and smiled a fox-like grin, Kiku on his head.

"Naru-nii-san!" Kiko jumped into his arms, both of them laughing when they fell into the ground.

"Sasuke! What took you?" Takara called out to Sasuke, who just shrugged his shoulders and went to stand in the corner with Neji, both of them having a silent pact that today, they will both get along and enjoy the party.

Hinata took a glance at Naruto and smiled. He looked great like that. Fox ears, his fangs sharpen, his hair down, his eyes red, and he looked great in black. Blushing, she went back to her attempts at dancing. Sakura on the other hand, couldn't get her eyes off of Sasuke.

The sound ended and Kiba looked up to find Konoka talking to the DJ, grinning ear from ear. Only one thought was going through her mind and it was two words: Matchmaker time!

"All right you little love birds! It's time for the couples to have a dance on their own! So will couples please report to the dance floor!" Yuffie shouted into the mic, grinning ear to ear.

"GO NARU-NII-SAN!" Kiko pushed him onto the floor, right into Hinata and Takara. Takara turned around and smiled.

"This is great! Here Naruto! Dance with Hinata, I'm tired!" Takara disappear, leaving Hinata in Naruto's arms, both of them blushing.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Naruto started to stuttered. "Y-you wanna dance Hinata?" Hinata just nodded, trying her best not to pass out. But somewhere deep down, both of them knew that they were set up by two of the most mischievous konoichi in Konoha.

Konoka 'accidentally' bumped into Tenten, who crash into Neji and Sasuke. Konoka pulled both Neji and Tenten, saying 'sorry' over and over again. Then Takara crash into Konoka, who push Tenten and Neji to the dance floor right next to Naruto and Hinata. Tenten was dizzy and was clinging onto Neji for support.

"Wow! That's great that you two are gonna dance!" Takara then left them alone.

'Why do I have the feeling that Takara or Konoka is gonna pop behind me any minute?' Shikamaru wondered, looking around for the angel or devil who seems to be gone at the time.

"Nei! Shika!" Kiko the little tiger crash into Shikamaru while being chase by the three foxes. He crash into someone, but strong arms push him into his loud mouth team mate, Ino.

"Huh? Shikamaru?" Ino asked before Konoka push them both to the dance floor, holding Ino protectively.

"Great! You guys are dancing too!? Love your outfit Ino!" Takara said quickly before scrambling away from them.

"That little… she set us up!" Ino growled, but her face settled when she saw Shikamaru's blushing face, he look quiet nice with the lights changing on his face.

"Ahh… Ino… since Takara and Konoka had such an easy time getting us here… would you like to dance?" Ino blushed, looking down.

"Sure…"

"Aww… aint that sweet… Taka-onee-chan and Kono-onee-chan is cupid…" Kiko squeals, blushing at the sight of others dancing.

"Kiko… would you like to dance?" Kiko turns around to find Konohamaru dressed up in a karate outfit, with his spiky hair up actually down.

"Sure!" Kiko took Kono-kun hand and dragged him to the dance floor, both of them laughing and giggling like the kids they are.

"Next victim…" Takara whisper into her ears while both of them eagerly looked around, frowning when they didn't see any other girls.

"Well… one girl per team, but we are the only one that contains all girls… so…" Konoka tapped her head, thinking.

"There are too many boys!" Takara whined, crossing her arms. "How we gonna pair them all up… and the girls-"

"Will find the right one tonight!" Konoka grinned, giving a knowing look at Takara. Both gave off a mischief grin and hi-five on the plan.

"It's time for the Konoha ying-yang twins to be-" Takara swing her hands to the side while Konoka copied her.

"The 'Konoha ying-yang cupids'!" Takara and Konoka said at the same time, eyeing a certain pink hair bunny and a brooding vampire.

"You bunny, me vampire…" Takara whispered the information and they spilt, they only have a few more seconds before Yuffie found a nice slow love song.

"SASUKE!" Takara grabbed Sasuke away from Sakura who was shocked, but then Konoka came and grabbed her, dragging her to the table.

"Look Sakura! Would you like to eat? Oh look! No time! Let's go…" Konoka looked around and found Takara in position. "Over there!" Konoka then pushed Sakura. She was going to shout but then strong arms caught her. She was going to shout to the person, but when she looked up, it was-

"Sasuke?"

"Takara left me here…"

"WOW! Have fun dancing you two!" Konoka slapped Sakura's back, skipping away from them, snickering.

'I have a feeling Takara and Konoka set us up…'

'OH HELL YEAH! THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH TAKARA AND KONOKA!' Sakura screamed in her mind, thanking the gods they decided to do this.

"Yuffie-chan… can you just keep playing love songs? Cuz we got this couple thingy going on and you'll be lots of help when this is all done! I've got to check for other people…"

"No worries Konoka! It will be a lot of fun!" Yuffie gives Konoka a thumb up sign, grinning.

"Thanks!"

"Tsunade-sama, are you and the other sensei okay in here?" Konoka peek into the tea room, checking the teachers and sensei that were partying in another room. Konoka eyes widen when she saw most of the teachers of shinobi on the ground, drunk to the max.

"Oh my gosh! Tsunade-sama! Get down from the table! Shinuze! Stop dancing like that for Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Please don't dance that way with Anko like that! It's not allowed in this house till Kiko is eighteen!" Konoka franticly ran around the room, regretting giving sake as a drink for them. Knocking half of them out seems the best idea for now.

"Kiiibaa! Would you like to dance?" Takara asked as soon as the song was over. Kiba looked behind him, where Takara was acting all cute. Kiba agreed instantly and the next thing he knew, Hinata was in his arms, blushing.

"Have fun Kiba-kun!"

"What? Takara you little-"

"Kiba-kun? Would you like to dance?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. Kiba didn't know what the matter was, Hinata was such a cute little sister to him that he couldn't say no.

"Everything seems to be in order…" Konoka sighed, walking past the door, when she heard knocking. Sighing again, the devil retraced her steps, swinging the door open to find.

"Oh! Good evening honorable sand shinobi… I see you got my invitation just in time!" Konoka saw that the sand sibling still had their weapons, but were dressed up as well. Temari was a witch, Kankuro was a black gothic zombie, and Gaara was a black panther. 'Wow… a lot of people are thinking of such cool outfits! They look awsome!'

"This is Konoka I presume, Gaara…" Temari stepped up, bending over to look at Konoka right in the eye. After intense staring and Konoka fidgeting under her gaze, Temari smiled. "You'll make a great sister-in-law!" She finally exclaim.

"Eh?" Konoka didn't understand, is Takara getting married?

"You're scaring her Temari…" Kankuro sighed, passing by his sister, putting his wrapped up package near the coat racket. Temari followed behind, placing her fan as both of them started arguing.

"Shut up… good evening Konoka…" Gaara hissed at his siblings. He then looked at her clothes and then his siblings. "I hope we are dressed correctly for the… Halloween party…" Gaara looked a bit unsure what Halloween still meant. Konoka just smiled.

"You guys look great! Just the right thing to wear!" Konoka then lead them to the party room, where Choji was still snacking on the Chao treats. "There's food if you're hungry. And just grab a dance partner to dance because it's couples only right now." Konoka then pointed to Shikamaru and Ino for an example. Ino shot her a death glare and Shikamaru looked bored and embarrassed.

"Hmph… no cute guys anyway…" Temari looked cross, gazing across the room, looking bored so she settled for the table. Kankuro on the other hand, was watching Tenten and Neji, wondering if he could get a dance with the magician.

"Konoka-chan!" Konoka turned to her left to find Takara calling her, whispering. Konoka quickly approach her best friend and lean a bit to hear her whisper. "You go have fun! Me and Yuffie can handle this easily!"

"But I don't think we can dance! Besides, remember who he is!" Konoka quickly whisper back, taking a shy look at the newcomers. Takara, on the other hand, was grinning a mischievous grin again, and pushed Konoka after calculating her target's spot, but at the same time, keep whispering 'sorries' for pushing her best friend.

Konoka then crash into Gaara, frowning that it was her job to push people together, not get mixed up with crushes in Konoha. For Christ sake, she doesn't belong here!

"Is there something you want Konoka?" Konoka froze, how could Gaara say that so easily? She then looked up and smiled, shaking her head.

"No… nothing at all… I just tripped." Konoka stood up and dust off her outfit before shaking her wings. Kankuro then appear behind Gaara and Konoka, taking a bite out of a Sora head cupcake.

"Seems to me that you both are bored… why don't you two dance? After all… isn't that what you want Gaara?" Kankuro asked before walking away, leaving a blazing Gaara and a ripe red Konoka.

"Nn… Gaara-kun, you want to dance?" Konoka couldn't bring herself to look up. A few sour silence moments have passed before Gaara held out his hand for Konoka to take.

Blush increasing a few shades, Konoka puts her hand in his and he pulled Konoka to the dance floor, were a nice slow song was playing. Taking the basic dance stances (Gaara holding her hips while Konoka arms are around his neck); they slowly began to swing to the music, while silence was their only comfort.

Konoka, finally, broke the silence. "I'm sorry Gaara-kun… I didn't think Takara would do this…" she whispers, never looking up, her white hair (colored it for the night) fell in front of her face. Gaara, well being Gaara, didn't say anything, but push back some of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Well… I'm glad…" Takara heard Gaara whisper and she smiled sweetly. Maybe Konoka could have a life here. After what happen to her mother, Konoka wished she could have a real family somewhere, away from her father. A dark look cross her face as she remember the details Konoka told her about that night. She didn't noticed someone approach her while she was absent mindedly scratch behind Kiku's ears, hearing the fox purr.

"Care to dance?" Takara head jerk up, right out of her thoughts, to find the vampire fox-boy grinning down at her, his hand out for Takara to take. Kiku nudge her hand and jumped off, settling next to Tetsu and Kara who were in the corner, slowly slipping into dream land.

"Sure." Takara grinned, taking a last look at Konoka, and wishing the best for her. Then her gaze went to Kiko, who was still dancing to the music with Konohamaru. Takara took his hand and followed Naruto to the floor, now regretting getting up because the beats were playing, and Takara knew the next song was 'Everytime we touch'.

"Here we go lovebirds!" Yuffie shouted gleefully before pushing the play button.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
__Without you it's hard to survive. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__I need you by my side.  
__Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
__I can't let you go.  
__I want you in my life. _

Takara looked up into Naruto's eyes and smiled. She always loved the color of his eyes. She blushed when Naruto looked down and grinned sheepishly. His eyes were the purest of blue. Nothing was mixed in to make it seem brighter. It was a primary color, yeah that's it, a primary color.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
__They wipe away tears that I cry.  
__The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
__You make me rise when I fall.  
__Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

Takara's mind was slowly moving away from the song, deep into her thoughts. Yuffie then instantly threw in Konoka and Takara's favorite song when the last song seems to stop, not noticing it. Her mind was too busy in la la land.

_Ohhh (Oh) Ohhh yea (Oh)God Broke the mold when he made this one I know  
She's breath taking but so much more  
She walks in the room your Lungs closed  
Making you never wanna breath again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell No  
But she chose to be with him , shorty  
_

Neji then looked across the room and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, inwardly smiling. Maybe one of Sasuke's fan girls will finally get through his heart. What Neji didn't know, was how wrong he was.

_Tell me is it money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude  
Has a whole wall of'em just like you  
And Girl your just way to fine  
Got to be treated as one of a kind, Girl  
Use your mind  
Don't be just another dime because  
_  
Hinata was taking a short break, and looked at Naruto who seem to be brightening the room with his smile. But her heart tug, that smile wasn't for her.  
_  
I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his Gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
Your just another priceless work of art  
In his Gallery_

_She's so confused  
She know she deserves more (more)  
Someone who will love and adore ('dore)  
But his money is hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do, Girl  
It's just a matter of time (Oh)  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine (Oh)  
Your out the door and he's through with you _

Tell me is it money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude  
Has a whole wall of'em just like you  
And Girl your just way to fine (Oh)  
Got to be treated as one of a kind, Girl  
Use your mind (Oh)  
Don't be just another dime

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his Gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
Your just another priceless work of art  
In his Gallery

When the song ended, Takara didn't move, most of the guest didn't because they felt a present. Konoka even looked away from Gaara and looked at the window. When Akamaru felt a powerful charka, he started whimpering.

'Why did I have to knock out the sensei and the Hokage?' Konoka internally whine, regretting her quick thinking. A loud bam sound and a cloud of dust appear.

"Nani?!" Naruto and Kiba shouted in unison, rising panic in the room. Hinata and her cousin Neji used their Byakugan, seeing Choji still snacking, Kiba, Shino, Temari and Kankuro in battle position, Takara clutching onto Naruto, Konoka stiff in Gaara's arms, Konohamaru throwing his fist wildly around, and Sasuke holding on to Sakura's shoulder. Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten were normal, just looking around, confused but ready to battle.

When the cloud of dust was gone, half of Sasuke's living room wall was gone.

"What the hell? What's that for?!" Sasuke shouted, letting go of Sakura's left shoulder to peak outside the hole, growling.

"Is everyone here?" Sakura shouted, and everyone was taking a quick count. Sakura eyes then widen, someone was missing. Guess who? She's a tiger, and the youngest one among them.

"I guess someone did this… as a joke…" Hinata suggested, deactivating her blood trait.

"Kiko-chan?" Konohamaru turned around, looking for her.

"Konoka, your sister is missing!" Sakura whispers harshly, seeing the color from Konoka's face drain, she panic. More panic then spread around the room.

"Kiko?" Hinata asked, looking around the room. Takara then ran out of the room, followed closely by Hinata and Naruto.

"Kiko-chan!" Kiba shouted, running around to search the house with Takara, Naruto and Hinata.

"Come out!" Takara shouted, running up the stairs. Neji then used Bayakugan to search the house for the missing Tiger. Konoka on the other hand, was shocked and couldn't move.

'Not again…' Konoka thought sadly, before her vision was fuzzy, with tears. Gaara, who was still holding her, didn't move at all. But when Gaara saw the tears, Konoka didn't move either. She was ashamed to go to him for comfort. Gaara was being un-Gaara-ish when he pulled Konoka, hugging her.

"Thanks Gaara-kun…" Konoka whispers between sobs, trying her best not to stain her eye liner and his shirt. An aura other than despair was floating around the room and the only one who felt it was Kiba. He turned his head and found a black piece of paper on the stereo where Yuffie was knocked out.

"There is a piece of paper!" Kiba shouted, pointing at the object.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone gathered around Konoka, Gaara still holding her as she quickly read the content in her mind, before she gather up her sanity to read it out loud.

"Attention cell mates of the little genin. As you should know by now, we had kidnapped her, and won't let her go unless we do a trade. The Kyuubi demon vessel for the girl are our terms. We shall host this trade on the 24th of next month. More details later. If we sense any chunin or higher, we will not trade. If you do not corporate… the little genin shall…" Konoka sniffed, whispering the last word. "Die…" Konoka gripped onto Gaara, shaking uncontrollably.

"That's horrible!"

"Kyuubi demon vessel? Isn't that like a container of some sort?" Hinata asked, looking at Takara. Takara's eyes were unfocused. When it looked like her soul came back, she took a small glance at Konoka, both of their eyes told stories.

"Who for Kiko? If it's a demon vessel, then we should trade. After all, a demon vessel is the demon itself." Kiba crossed his arms, frowning. Naruto clutch his heart, a look of heartbreak on his face. "After all, it's not like someone we know…" Kiba finally declare, locking eyes with Konoka. When he saw the anger mix in with the hurt, Kiba knew he said something wrong.

"You're wrong Kiba… the vessel could be a dear friend of ours…" Takara whisper, looking around the group. "It's best you guys go home..." Takara then looked at the sand siblings. "I'm sorry that you came all this way to have to be sent back so soon…"

"Its fine Takara, we are staying here for three days… maybe we could help." Kankuro offered, feeling sick in the insides. Why they have to be enemies?

"Guest shouldn't help with anything. Their duty is to have fun to the fullest." Konoka sniffed, giving Gaara a small hug, whispering 'thanks' and got out of his arms. "Besides, we have to plan out something to save my sister, for I'm not giving up a dear friend to the… bad guys…" Konoka finish lamely but her words were strong. It was final that even Takara agreed and nodded, they were not going to give up Naruto.

Naruto smiled, feeling the happiest he ever felt in years. He was finally… someone to somebody…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little guide to the costumes everyone is wearing:  
Konohamaru- karate person  
Neji- Samurai  
Lee- (couldn't make it)  
Tenten- Magician  
Kiba- Wolf  
Shino- Men in black  
Hinata- Cat  
Shikamaru- Mad scientist  
Choji- Alien  
Ino- A girl from the future (she has imagination)  
Naruto-? \ find out in the story!  
Sasuke-/  
Sakura- Bunny  
Kiko- Tiger  
Takara- A pure white Angel  
Konoka- A pure black Devil  
Special guests: A panther, witch and a gothic zombie!


End file.
